The Impossible Dream
by Tenkku
Summary: Dystopian AU-Full Summary Inside: Shouto is an alpha City Guard that helps a struggling omega named Izuku and his sick child. But Shouto's job is to take omegas away for breeding in the Great City. He doesn't. Izuku accidentally leads Shouto to the rebel hideout and Izuku becomes an omega servant in Shouto's family home. Shouto desires Izuku but must keep a dark secret from him.
1. Village 2263

**Summary:**

**Set in a dystopian universe- the world is split into two groups. Shouto Todoroki tolerates living with his father and following commands to learn the truth about his missing mother. One day, while on patrol, he comes across a struggling young omega with a sick child and helps them. The omega is Izuku Midoriya, and when Shouto follows him, Izuku accidentally leads him to the rebel base. Shouto returns with an army and overthrows the secret hideout, killing one of the rebel leaders, Katsuki Bakugo, who just happens to be the unmated father of Izuku's child. Shouto, feeling guilty, keeps the dark secret from Izuku as he takes the omega and the child into his family home as a servant. If he wants to woo Izuku and sire his own child, he must gain Izuku's trust without Izuku ever knowing the truth. As time goes on, Shouto struggles with the need to tell Izuku and risk losing the omega. Izuku shows Shouto the strength, power, and religious philosophy of the downtrodden while falling in love with Shouto's constant alpha affection. Shouto can do no wrong, and the alpha is his hero on earth. Izuku wants to help Shouto's find out the truth about his mother and teach the alpha how to stand up to his tyrant father.**

**Notes:**

*****Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new multi-chapter fic!**  
*****Warnings: Language, violence, death/character death, dark themes, abuse flashbacks**

*****I hope you enjoy this fic! Comments and kudos are always welcomed! Feel free to chat with me on Discord or through email!**

* * *

**'To right the unrightable wrong,**

**To love pure and chaste from afar**

**To try when your arms are too weary**

**To reach the unreachable star-'**

**-**_**The Impossible Dream**_** (Sung by Jack Jones)**

**Chapter 1: Village #2263**

The stench of damp stone and human filth permeates the air like a thick, dense fog as Shouto exits the armored black bus. His dark boots step over one of the many sludge-colored puddles on the broken street, nasty evidence of last night's thunderstorm in Village 2263. Rain and thunderstorms are constant in this part of the world, and like second nature, Shouto avoids the puddles. He prefers to patrol the Villages at night because he can't see the grime covering the damaged buildings. However, he had a bit of stomach upset last night and had to miss his shift.

Shouto and the other Street Guards disperse to their assigned streets. He has 43rd street, otherwise known as the Red Light District. All the whores sleep during the day, so Shouto didn't expect he would have to do much. This street is normal (as normal can get) during the day. As a Street Guard for the Great City, his prime job other than keeping control is to hunt down and expose any villagers that worship the Old Faith. There is also a secret rebel base somewhere in this Village, and all Street Guards are to be on the lookout for it or to report anything they find suspicious.

To Shouto, the war between religious, old and new, mean nothing to him. He is an atheist and finds the worshipping of any deity to be a waste of time. If by some chance, there is a higher being in this world, that being exists only to ensure the suffering of the human race. Shouto believes that, when the Great Cataclysm happened over five hundred years ago, sense and logic died with it. With the destruction of the Old World and society having begun anew, primitive ways of thinking and life came along for the ride. What was once a beautiful world with massive cities, lush forests, and deep blue oceans is now nothing but a dark, dense dome of depression and madness.

Shouto steps over a sleeping homeless man in his path while pushing away a ragged beggar pleading for food. Shouto is under strict obligations not to engage with or aid the poor. He lives in the Great City, a metropolitan world safely settled behind a giant wall swarming with security. The 'Village' is a name given to any slum outside the wall where rebels, beggars, whores, and thieves go about their daily struggles; hoping to one day ensure the downfall of the Great City. For generations, the people of the Great City laughed at these hopeful dreams of the poor and downtrodden, but in the last decade, the Villagers have begun to raise their own armies. They steal trucks with weapons and ammo; raid Great City bases, and may have even started their own form of government.

All of this is unacceptable. At least in the eyes of the Great City Magistrate, of which his own father is one of the Supreme Five. The Todoroki's have been a family powerhouse ever since the Old World, and Shouto has unfortunately been born into its 'impressive' history and supreme bloodline. Currently, he is the only Todoroki child of Enji Todoroki left residing in Endeavor Manor, but it's not because he likes to live there. Shouto has a private mission that he must complete before he can successfully leave his father's house and strike out on his own; he must find the truth of what happened to his mother. Enji Todoroki has a hand in the disappearance of his mother, and Shouto is determined to find out what. His father refuses to talk about his mother, reminding Shouto that he shouldn't care about her after what she had done to him.

Shouto pauses in the street to place a fingerless gloved hand over the burned right side of his face where his mother once poured boiling hot water on his skin. He was no more than a child, a little boy when she went mad and attacked him. Shouto doesn't blame here because he knows it was his father that drove her to madness. Enji Todoroki isn't the kindest of men, and if someone tells him that, Enji responds with, 'you have to be if you want to succeed in this dark world.' That is what he always taught his children. In other words, you don't get anywhere by being nice and helping others; you step over those weaker than you to climb to the top. Only the strong survive.

'You have made it this far because you are my true son and heir,' Enji's voice echoes in Shouto's head. 'Your brother and sister have failed, and we speak not of your eldest brother. You will carry on the lineage of the Todoroki name, and you will take my place one day in the Grand Hall of the Magistrates, and then you will be the strongest in the world!'

Those words are like an endless mantra; a cancer that festers upon his soul and haunts his dreams. It's a broken record. Constant and constant, the same words uttered almost every day. If it weren't for his need to discover the truth about his mother's disappearance, Shouto would have challenged his father long ago.

Be strong.

Be proud.

Destroy those weaker than you.

Seek only the best.

Marry into fortune and power.

'The world is yours to have, and the weak are stepping stones to your greatness.'

'That's why you married mother,' Shouto answers his own memory. 'To gain her family's wealth and power. She was your biggest stepping stone that helped to lead you to your greatness...all the while she sank into despair.'

"Please, help me!"

Shouto is torn from his thoughts when he hears a person's plea for help. Grabbing his rifle, he has it ready to fire and prepared to face whatever situation greets him. Shouto watches as a young man stumbles out of a doorway, shoved by another, and lands in a heap on the street, clutching something.

"I said never to come here again!" Shouts a middle-aged man in a dirty apron with his thick forearms covered in flour. "Get lost, you scum!"

Shouto lowers his rifle. Only the Villagers fight with one another. Typical. He looks at the man on the street who scrambles to his feet and confronts the middle-aged man once again.

"Please, I beg of you! He's sick and hungry! I'll do anything! Just a bit of milk?"

Shouto's brows lift when he realizes that the item the young man is holding is a small child wrapped in a dirty blanket. The man has unruly green hair, dressed in tattered rags for clothes and shoes littered with holes.

"I said get lost!" The man swings his arm at the other, and the green-haired man is forced to back away and shield the crying child. "I don't care about you or your rat of a brat! Get off my stoop!"

"Please...he's sick..." The green-haired man pleas with the shop-owner once more.

"One less street-scum to worry about!" shouts the man. "Get away from my home before I beat you and that brat over my knee!"

Shouto's world freezes. The area around him turns bright red, and there is only the three of them. He watches as the shop-owner raises a meaty hand, prepared to strike the other. The green-haired man turns away, shielding the child, and offering his back to the man instead. Everything happens slowly, and Shouto sees himself as a little boy in the arms of his mother as she struggles to protect him from the fierce, oppressive hand of his father.

"What the-?" Before the man can strike, Shouto has leaped forward to stop him. "GAH!" Shouto twists the man's thick wrist painfully, forcing him to his knees.

"How dare you strike a struggling bearer and their offspring!" Shouto sneers at the man. "He wants milk, and you will give it to him! A bottle of it. I will buy it from you." He lets go of the man, who is frightened to have been reprimanded by a City Guard.

"Y-Yes! Yes, sir! Right away, sir!"

Shouto watches the man rush into the shop, then turns his attention to the young man on the street. Wide green eyes on a freckled face stare back at him with awe and shock. Dark lines hang under those green eyes, tired and sunken in with life's hardships.

An omega. Shouto can smell it all over the man. Omega males are not rare to come by, but they are still considered exotic and unique compared to their female counterparts. One of the many main goals of the Great City is to stop the breeding of the poor. To kill omegas instead of the alphas will only fuel the alpha peasants' rage to dominate. Alphas will turn violent if all the omegas are taken from them. Any alphas they find are to be exterminated, and omegas to be brought to the Great City and given away as servants.

'We want to breed out the old religion,' Shouto remembers his tutor once explaining to him why the alphas were slain. 'We of the true faith, the Enlightened Ones, must keep the evil from breeding and spreading like a nest of rats ready to devour the world with corruption and disease. They want to destroy everything that is good and true. We keep the omegas to breed. Eventually, we will weed out all the Village alphas and create a world of divine faith!'

Genocide. Shouto was beaten by his tutor for speaking his mind and telling the truth.

"T-Thank you, sir," says the green-haired man. "My son and I are indebted to you."

"There is no reason for that man to behave the way he did," Shouto replies.

"Here! Here is the milk! Take it! Free of charge!" The man shoves the bottle of milk into Shouto's arms, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Shouto hands the green-haired man the milk. "For your son,"

"Thank you! Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

Shouto doesn't know how to react to the joyful tears in those big green eyes. It was only a bottle of milk. He barely did anything. "It was...nothing,"

"This will help him to get better. What I have for him is not enough," he looks into the squirming bundle, smiling at the child.

That same look is the one Shouto's mother used to give him before she went mad. "You...protected him before yourself," Shouto points out.

"Yes. He's my son. He's from my body and my heart. I'd give up my life for him."

"Well...you have the milk now. Stay out of trouble." Shouto tells him and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Mr. City Guard, what's your name?" the young man asks. "I want to thank you properly,"

Shouto turns to him, staring into those tried, smiling green eyes. City Guards are not permitted to tell the peasants their names, but Shouto doesn't pay attention to those little rules.

"It's Shouto,"

"Thank you, Shouto," Says the man. "And Kiriko thanks you as well!"

"Kiriko? Is that the name of your son?"

"Yes,"

"And what is your name?"

"Izuku,"

"Izuku..." Shouto makes a mental note of the name. "Where is the child's alpha father? Why is he not protecting you?"

"He...he was a drifter," Izuku answers. "I don't know where he is."

Shouto doesn't believe him. Those withered green eyes hold a secret strength behind them. This leads Shouto to assume that there is much more to Izuku than meets the eye- literally. The mention of the child's father brought about a change in Izuku's presentation. Either the father is as Izuku says, or Izuku is lying. Shouto is confident the young man is lying. But why? It shouldn't make a difference to Izuku whether Shouto knows the name of the child's father or not; unless Izuku has something to hide. The Villagers are aware of what the City Guards do to alphas and omegas when found. Shouto was so preoccupied with the scene resembling a moment of his young life that he missed one of the rules he is supposed to follow: take the omega in as a servant to breed. The omega before him should know this; unless Izuku is unafraid, which only further raises Shouto's suspicions. Izuku shows only gratefulness and not panic. Why not?

"Aren't you afraid of me?" Shouto chooses to ask him.

"I can't say that I'm not afraid of City Guards," Izuku answers, holding the child tighter. "But you helped me when you didn't need to…and you're not arresting me for being an omega."

"Consider this your lucky day then," Shouto looks at the blanket. "May I see him?"

"Oh. Of course," Izuku moves some of the blanket to reveal a toddler, perhaps over a year and a half old, with messy blonde hair, pale skin, and red eyes.

Red eyes. Wild blonde hair…and a cranky look. Why does that raise a red flag?

"The milk will give him a full belly," Izuku says. "And hopefully, he will get better. He's been sick for a while now..."

"I wish you and your child the best of luck," Shouto tells him. "Good day."

Although he is quick to leave Izuku's side, Shouto is not finished with the omega male yet. Shouto keeps out of sight, making sure the other believes that he's gone. He watches Izuku, trails him, and maintains a safe distance. Izuku looks suspicious as he cradles the child while navigating the streets. Shouto continues to follow, his assigned route forgotten. He just has a feeling about Izuku. The omega was unafraid of him. No omega should be that confident. Shouto starts to wonder if Izuku is a rebel leader, or perhaps a member of the rebellion.

Shouto follows Izuku deeper into the depths of the Village.

Izuku looks all around him, searching for signs of guards or strangers. Everything is quiet. That's a good sign. The old broken-down warehouse with half of its roof missing looms above him, its windows empty dark eyes staring down at him. There is nothing up there in those empty rooms save for debris, rats, and pigeons. His home, the rebel base, lies beneath its mossy stones. He couldn't wait to get to his bed and feed Kiriko. His son is worn out, the same as him, and the milk will have to last for more than a day. Izuku kisses his son's pale cheek and knocks on the door three times.

"What?" Comes a deep voice from behind the iron door.

"'Don't Tread on Me,'" Izuku whispers the motto of their regime, which is also the password. The door opens and Izuku slips inside, greets the door watchman and hurries to the stairs. He knocks on the stairs, and it opens for him. Tucking the bottle of milk in the blanket with Kiriko, Izuku enters their secret world.

Long before the warehouse was built, there was a prison here. The new world developed over the old one, and if you knew where to look, there is an entire ancient world beneath the streets. This is where he lives along with hundreds of others, a mix of humans, alphas, omegas, and betas. They all share the same cause; make the world a better place for the Villagers to live. Overthrow the rich, destroy the current government, and replace it with democracy. They want to do away with the caste system as well as stop the persecution of their religious beliefs, the murder of alphas, and the abductions of omegas and women. Izuku wants to help make the world a better place for himself and Kiriko. If not him, then for Kiriko, so that his son has a chance at a brighter future.

As he walks to his home, which is a jail cell like all the others, Izuku thinks about the City Guard named Shouto that helped him today. Izuku had been so concerned about the milk and his son that he didn't take the time to realize at first that Shouto is an alpha City Guard. When he did notice, Izuku started to panic, but he kept it hidden. He worried that the guard would take him in as a slave and breeder. Instead, Shouto gave him the milk and let them go. Even though the world is a dark, cruel place, Izuku still likes to believe that there is some good in it. And Shouto is proof of that.

His home consists of an old mattress covered in a mess of blankets. There's a bucket he must use to relieve himself, a tiny end table with one drawer front missing and the others crooked, and a flickering lamp. It's a miracle that they have electricity at all, and nothing can be taken for granted in this world. Izuku puts the light on to pour the milk into a stained baby bottle. Kiriko squirms on the mattress, kicking his feet and waving his little fists while making angry sounds. Izuku smiles and takes Kiriko into his arms, placing the rubber nipple against the baby's lips. Kiriko's little cranky face is alight with glee as he starts to greedily drink the milk, putting his hands on the bottle. It's a glass bottle, and Izuku can't afford to have it break, so he must hold it. When the bottle is empty, Kiriko cries and whines for more. Izuku would give it to him, but he fears that he will not get lucky with more milk. Today was a fluke. He must save the milk for later.

"I'm sorry, Kiri," he whispers to the baby, cradling the boy close and trying to soothe him by rubbing his back with tiny circles. His own stomach grumbles with hunger, and the milk is tempting. But he can't take it. Not even a sip. His son must eat first.

"Hey,"

Izuku looks up at the voice. "Kacchan!" It's Kiriko's father and one of the rebel leaders. While they are not mated, they are childhood friends. Sort of. Friends with benefits. Izuku cares for Katsuki Bakugo, whom he calls 'Kacchan' while others only call him Bakugo. Kiriko senses his alpha father and reaches out towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bakugo asks. "No one has seen you all day."

"I went out begging for food for Kiriko," Izuku answers. "I got milk, see?" he points to it. "Kiriko may get better now."

"That's good," Bakugo only shows tenderness when attending to his son. He holds his finger out for Kiriko to grab at it. "We had a good raid last night. We managed to get some grain for bread, and bushels of fruit." He takes a yellow apple out from his pouch and gives it to Izuku.

Izuku bites into the apple with the same hungry greed as Kiriko. Fresh fruit is unheard of in the Village, and anything they get must be purchased or stolen. For them, stealing from the elite is all they can do. While they have a storage of food, everyone must eat, so only rations of food are given out at specific times of the day. Since Bakugo is a leader, he gets first pick of food and shares it with Izuku.

"What did you eat?" Izuku asks him.

"I had some bread earlier," he takes out the other half of the bread and tosses it to Izuku. He mocks Izuku for missing it.

"The apple is more than enough, Kacchan,"

"No. You're still fucking sick, and you need to get better," he narrows his eyes at Izuku's cough. "You make me feel like shit, you know. I love our kid…but you should have never had him. This is no life for a kid."

Izuku glares at him. "I hate that talk, Kacchan. It was my choice in the end."

"He just complicates things," he replies. "I have to work twice as hard to help care for him,"

"Well, he is half of your responsibility as you played a big part in his creation," Izuku says.

Bakugo sneers. "You were in heat. What else was I supposed to do?" He waves his hand. "I never get anywhere with you when we talk about this. I don't want you going out anymore until you get better."

Izuku turns his head away from Kiriko to cough. "Kiriko needs to eat. I can't keep pushing him off on the other mothers," he's unable to nurse, so Kiriko sometimes feeds from women that are currently nursing. But the women are reluctant to give up their milk to other babies that aren't their own. Izuku can't blame them.

"I'll make them do it," Bakugo says.

"No, don't upset the women," Izuku tells him. "I'll just…go out tonight," he lowers his eyes. "If you will stay with Kiriko…I can go out and-"

"Fuck that," Bakugo says. "You're not going to be a damn whore! I'll made sure to get milk for Kiriko. Speaking of milk, how did you get it?" Bakugo points to the glass bottle.

"I got lucky and swiped it," Izuku lies. He can't tell Kacchan that a City Guard gave it to him. Kacchan will flip his lid. Kacchan does strike out in rage if he becomes too angry, and often, Izuku has been under those solid fists and insulting mouth. But Kacchan is still his friend and the father of his child. He doesn't hate Kacchan's rough side since he understands it better than most. Only he sees the real side of Kacchan.

Bakugo ruffles Kiriko's hair, making the boy giggle. "I'll come back tonight, and you'd better be here. If I find that you have gone out to whore yourself for money, I'll slap those freckles right off your stupid face. Got it?"

Izuku nods. "Yes, Kacchan."

"Give Kiriko the rest of the milk," he says. "He'll have more tomorrow," Bakugo says this and leaves the cell.

Izuku grins and feeds the rest of it to Kiriko. Kiriko burps a milk bubble and Izuku laughs, wiping the child's lips with his thumb. "Time for bed now," He tells Kiriko and turns out the light.

The cell is very dark, but Izuku is not alone with Kiriko. As they settle under the blankets, Izuku hears the voices of the others. It's comforting to know that you are not alone in the dark. He can feel Kiriko's even breathing; the baby is asleep, his belly full of fresh milk. Izuku lets his eyes adjust to the dark so he can see the outline of his child's sleeping face. "I love you, Kiri,"

The baby coughs a few times yet remains asleep. Izuku sighs and cuddles Kiriko close to him. He wishes Kacchan would stay with them, but Kacchan is always busy with the safety of the regime. Izuku never feels right taking Kacchan away from that just to sleep with him because he wants to feel and smell the alpha's presence beside him. Izuku can't afford to be selfish because he's lonely.

He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but it's always worse at night. Izuku wakes up each time he has to cough. His chest burns and his eyes sting. Numerous times throughout the night he sits up to rub the ache in his chest. Sometimes it awakens Kiriko, who has his own coughing fits, and Izuku must settle him back into sleep. When he has nights like this, Izuku can only turn to their god and pray for strength.

"Please save us with all your might," Izuku chants in a whispered voice through hands folded in prayer.

The Great City folk despises Izuku's god since they have their own and refuse to let anyone believe differently. No, not god, but 'gods.' Izuku's people believe in only one god; a man who, generations ago, was so strong and powerful that His fists and charisma changed the world. The story goes that there was peace during His reign in this world- but when He died, His will was so strong that it became another worldly being that now watches over them. He is known as 'The Symbol of Peace,' but everyone who believes calls Him 'All Might.'

"Please give us strength with all your might…" Eventually, Izuku falls asleep and stays asleep.

The following day, Izuku remains underground with Kiriko. He sits Kiriko in his lap while gathering in the base center with others to hear one of their priests tell a story about All Might. Izuku allows himself to close his eyes and imagine what it would be like to be All Might. He would be so big and strong! Powerful! With a booming voice that all would obey. Izuku would be healthy, too. And, he would give his life to protect everyone around him. He used to think that way, and still does, but after the birth of Kiriko, protecting his child is dearer to him than the world. If it were in his power to save everyone, he would. Right now, all he can do is keep himself and Kiriko from dying so that he can make a future for Kiriko to enjoy.

All Might could do it, but can he? No. It's not realistic. He doesn't have the physical health and strength to fight with his fists, but as he's told Kacchan many times, he can use his head. Kacchan doesn't always like to listen to plans or reasoning, being the type of alpha to attack with brute force. Maybe one day, when he finally gets rid of this ever-lingering illness, he can mirror the strength of Kacchan and All Might.

Maybe.

Suddenly, the area of the base fills with the echoing sound of a horn. Izuku clutches Kiriko to his chest while the baby screams from the loudness of the alarm. That horn means only one thing; their base has been impregnated.

'But how?' Izuku shields Kiriko from the stampede of people trying to run away and take shelter. Izuku doesn't get up to run until he sees that everyone has gone. Now is his chance to take Kiriko back to the cell. 'How did they get in? How could they have found us?'

Izuku gets to the safety of his cell and looks around the side to see the City Guards swarming inside like an army of ants; fast, organized, and relentless. Kiriko is still crying, and Izuku tries to soothe him with whispers. Izuku has to protect his child, or else he would be out with Kacchan and the others fighting to protect their people and their home.

'He just complicates things,' Kacchan's words about Kiriko echo in his head.

Izuku goes to the mattress and folds himself into a ball in the corner, shielding Kiriko in a cocoon of arms and blankets. Izuku flinches with each sound of gunfire. He can smell the smoke in the air and can hear the screams growing louder as the City Guards approach.

'Please protect us with all your might…' Izuku says the silent prayer while kissing Kiriko's head, crying tears of frustration and hopelessness.

Izuku hears the stomping of boots racing towards him. Knowing it's useless, he reaches a trembling hand between the mattress fold and takes out a serrated pocket knife. Kiriko senses Izuku's fear and his cries become gurgled whimpers mixed with little coughs and hiccups. Izuku whispers 'shh' to Kiriko, trying to keep the baby calm even when a flashlight shines inside the cell. Izuku has to shut his eyes for a moment then blinks them open to see three City Guards standing before him. Two have assault rifles while the one in the center holds out a strap of leather.

Izuku glares at them and growls, clutching Kiriko with one arm and the knife in his hand. One little blade is no match for two guns, but Izuku shows them that he intends to fight, however hopeless it is, before he surrenders.

"He has green hair and freckles," says one of them with a gun. "We can't harm him."

"This is the one?" Asks the man in the middle.

"Must be," the first confirms.

Izuku doesn't know what they're talking about. There's nothing left that he can do. The barrels of the assault rifles stare him down, and with a heavy heart, he drops the knife.

"Get up and come with us," says one of the guards. "You are now a prisoner of the Great City, and your judgment will decide your punishment."

"Don't hurt my child," Izuku begs them, though his eyes never lose their narrow glare.

"Don't give us a reason to do so. Your little hideout is no more; it's over for you, rebel scum."

'Kacchan? Where are you?'

Shouto remains at the entrance of the hideout, watching with calm eyes as the City Guards surround the secret Village. Alphas lay slain, omegas and women taken prisoner, and any religious structure or artifact are set afire. Shouto gave strict instructions to the others not to hurt the omega with green hair and freckles that has a small child. He does not want Izuku hurt. The image of Izuku protecting Kiriko is still fresh in his mind, haunting him with every waking moment. He couldn't save his mother, but he can save Izuku and Kiriko. Shouto decided, before the raid, to make Izuku a servant in his household. Perhaps it's the alpha side of him wanting to protect the helpless omega he now desires. Won't his father be shocked when he shows up with Izuku? The imagined look of shock on his father's face brings a smirk to his lips.

"Sir Todoroki! We caught one of the rebel leaders!"

Shouto raises his brows as it takes five City Guards to restrain one man. The rebel leader has a sack covering his head with ropes all around him. More rope keeps getting added as he continues to struggle. When the man is entirely subdued and on his knees panting like a wild, trapped animal, Shouto approaches him, drawing the slim sword from his belt.

"Rebel Leader; I, Shouto Todoroki, pass judgment on your crimes here and now."

"Bite my glorious golden ass, you cocksucking swine!"

Shouto isn't affected by the alpha's insults. "Using such language is the same as a defeated animal not knowing what else to do but scream or bark to make itself seem fierce while it's cornered."

"Eat shit and die!"

Shouto closes his eyes, holding the sword upright in front of him. "Do you have any last words?"

The man is silent.

"Rebel, I sentence you to death by the blade for your continuous show of anarchism, unruliness, and theft of the Enlightened Ones. May whatever god you worship have mercy upon your soul."

Without a flinch or show of hesitation, Shouto takes his sword and stabs it through the rebel's heart. He pulls the sword out and expects the man to fall forward. Instead, the man manages to stand up once more in a final show of defiance. Shouto stares at the man, his eyes wide in disbelief, only to blink when the man falls to the ground. A small pool of dark red blood slowly grows from under the twitching body.

Shouto clears his throat and says, "Have all the alpha bodies hanged from the posts leading to the Great City," it's not his will to do this, but he does have his orders. He must remain dutiful if he is to keep in good faith with his father. To further disgrace the dead by leaving them hanging from posts for carrion crows to feast on never settled well with him. Still, justice must be served, and these rebels have killed many in their raids and assaults. Not all of the City folk are guilty.

"Did you find the one with green hair?" Shouto asks one of the City Guards while they are rounding up all the prisoners.

"We did. He's unharmed, and so is the child, as you commanded."

Shouto nods. "Good. I want them brought with the other prisoners, but they are to be transported to my father's house. They must be well cared for while in transportation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir,"

Shouto pulls the hood of his cloak up over his head. Before he turns to leave, he looks back at the body of the rebel leader he just executed. A City Guard pulls off the sack to mock the dead man, and then Shouto realizes now why Izuku's child, Kiriko, looked so familiar. Fiery red eyes and wild blonde hair; Katsuki Bakugo, the most wanted and violent alpha rebel of them all. Katsuki must be Kiriko's father; there is no doubt. They look exactly alike, which means…

"KACCHAAAAN!"

Shouto sees the familiar head of green hair screaming at the corpse of Katsuki Bakugo. Swiftly, he pulls his hood further over his head to hide his face and retreats from the rebel base.

"What have I done?"

**TBC**


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes:**

*****I'm loving all the support, everyone! This genre isn't my normal type, but I'm enjoying it! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

*****Warnings: Language, dialogue-heavy, mention of knotting and bonding**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

Izuku barely said a word to anyone other than Kiriko as they're transported in a steel vehicle for almost two days. In that time, Izuku denied any treatment offered to him for his illness but would accept the treatment for Kiriko. When Izuku asked the guards where they are going, no one would answer. The vehicle made frequent stops to drop off other prisoners, and Izuku contemplated if he should attempt to break free while the door was open. Two issues present themselves, though. One, Izuku cannot go up against armed riflemen and two, he doubts he can keep Kiriko alive without support. At least the boy is fed, and the illness is more-or-less gone.

Izuku's chest hurts more than it ever has, but he doesn't know if it's from the illness or his depression over Kacchan's death. After he seen Kacchan's lifeless body, he cried endlessly even as the guards ushered him away. His eyes still sting from the tears along with whatever sickness plagued him. All that matters is Kiriko's good health. Izuku will do fine.

When he feels the vehicle come to a stop, Izuku looks to the sliding door, waiting for it to open. He took notice of the small number of prisoners in the area with him. There are only five including him. Are they at the end of their prison trip? Izuku holds Kiriko close as the lock jiggles and unlatches, sliding open to let the light flood in. Izuku turns his head from the light, as does Kiriko. The floor shifts as the guards enter, their boots stomping towards him. Kiriko clutches Izuku's clothes and whimpers.

"Alright, Greenie," mocks a guard. "Time to go."

Izuku stands up and follows the guard without a struggle. He jumps down from the vehicle and immediately takes in his surroundings. The air is fresh and clean, the same as the streets. Izuku can't believe it; he's in the Great City! But why did they bring him here of all places? He's a criminal. Unless they plan to use him for breeding. If he didn't have Kiriko, Izuku would have killed himself to escape that kind of life.

"You're lucky, Green Bean," says the same guard who ushered him off the vehicle. "Living in the Todoroki mansion is more a dream come true than any of you rabble could even imagine."

'The Todoroki mansion?' Izuku lets his eyes travel up, up, and up to take in the sight of the humongous house. His jaw drops open, and Kiriko takes the opportunity to stick his hand in Izuku's mouth for fun. 'What am I doing at this big place?'

Two new guards dressed in red coats and black pants come out from the mansion main door and open the barred gates. Izuku is shoved through by the first guard and then escorted inside by the other two. Izuku holds Kiriko close as he enters the mansion and looks around at the sheer beauty of the home. Everything shines with a light that gives no light. Izuku feels like he's in a magical world of glowing concrete. Even Kiriko becomes aware of the vast difference in the environment, looking all around with awe and gurgling.

The guards lead him to a pair of large doors. They open one and tell Izuku to go inside. Hesitating a moment, Izuku takes a deep breath and enters the room. The door slams behind him, making him jump. He's in a living area, or perhaps an office. Or both. Kiriko squirms a little, and Izuku rubs the boys' back.

"Welcome to my home, Izuku,"

Izuku follows the sound of his name, and he's shocked to see Shouto coming into the room from another doorway.

"Shouto?" It's the City Guard from the other day!

"You must be surprised to see me," Shouto says. He knows what questions Izuku probably has, and Shouto practiced the right words to say. "I heard that a secret base was found, and it was raided. I put in a word to the City Guards that, if they come across an omega with green hair and freckles, that they are to bring him safely to me."

Izuku stares at Shouto for a moment, confused, trying to understand the man's words. He had only met this alpha once, on the street, while begging for milk. "I thought you were a City Guard,"

"I am," Shouto answers. "But I am a City Guard Patrol Leader, too. I give orders, but I also take orders. I have to admit; I'm glad they found you."

"But...why me?" Izuku asks, adjusting Kiriko's weight in his arms.

"I just felt something for you after our meeting on the street," Shouto says. "I saw an omega bearer struggling to feed his hungry child, and to be honest; I did not think the Village people cared so much for their young. You surprised me."

"Is that one of the images you have of those outside the wall?" Izuku asks.

"You are the first person I've seen in those streets with any kind of redeeming quality."

Izuku shakes his head. "I can't say I understand why I'm here?"

"I spared you and Kiriko the life of a prison slave and breeder," Shouto tells him. "You are now under my protection, living under my roof as a personal servant."

"A servant?" Izuku repeats. "So, I'm to do things like housework and cooking?"

Shouto nods. "And anything else I request of you."

"Oh," Izuku knows what that means. For an omega, a sentence like that means only one thing; sex. "What about Kiriko?"

"You will have to work with him," Shouto says. "The maids use a special sling seat that lets them carry the children on their backs. You will have a stable food source. Two meals a day, and Kiriko can have milk and healthier food. The servants have quarters in the basement of the house. You will have a real bed with blankets and a pillow. Why are you staring at me like that?" Shouto sees a dumbfounded look on Izuku's face.

"…lying," Izuku whispers. "You have to be lying. "

"No, I'm not lying,"

"Why would you offer all this to me? "

"Why are you looking a gift horse in the mouth? "

Izuku lowers his eyes. "You're a City Guard…and now I find that you live in a huge place like this. Omegas in the Great City are only wanted for one thing …"

Shouto tilts his head. "I already told you that you are not a breeder, "

"But I'm not safe here,"

"You're not safe beyond the walls, either."

"Yes, but at least I was free,"

Shouto pauses, clenching his fist on the top of his desk. "So, you'd rather not be here? You'd rather be in prison with your son?"

Izuku blinks away tears. Kiriko reaches his hand up to pat at the tears away. " No…I just…this has to be a dream,"

"It's not a dream."

"But what do you want from me?" Izuku asks him. " You want just to help me?"

Shouto clears his throat. "I suppose I understand why you are hesitant. But, if you really wish to be away from here and back outside the walls, then I will release you there."

Izuku looks into Kiriko's big red eyes and pink, healthy cheeks. Life back on the streets beyond the wall will not end well for himself or his son. Kiriko is all that's left of Kacchan, and if Izuku wants to keep seeing Kacchan, he needs to look at their son. He holds Kiriko at arm's length to look at the child, who, not sitting against Izuku's chest, starts to pout with a grumpy face. Izuku smiles and begins to cry. That is the same face Kacchan made when he was little! Izuku can't make Kiriko live on the streets and suffer like he had to- running, hiding, starving and fighting almost every day. Sometimes he would lay awake as a boy and wonder if he will see tomorrow, or if tomorrow will be his last day. He doesn't want those thoughts for Kiriko. Izuku pulls the boy back to his chest and Kiriko gives him a pinch as punishment. He has to swallow his pride for the sake of Kiriko.

"Well? What ' s your answer, Izuku?"

"We'll stay, Shouto," Izuku smiles at Shouto with fresh tears in his eyes. "This is…this is a dream come true for Kiriko! "

Shouto walks up to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "And for you as well,"

Izuku nods, using his free hand to wipe his tears away. "I wish Kacchan was here. I would talk him into staying with us, and we would have been a real family!"

Shouto pulls his hand away as if he burned. He forgot about Bakugo. "So, this boy is Bakugo's son? You told me the father was an alpha drifter."

Izuku gasps. "I…I did! He is! I -"

Shouto holds up his hand to stop him. "It's alright. Anyone can see that is Katsuki Bakugo's child. You had good reason to hide the identity of Kiriko's father. Kiriko should be safe now after Bakugo's …passing." He remembers sticking the sword through Bakugo's heart.

"I can't talk or think about him without crying,"

"Well…what's done is done. We can only move forward. You need medical care. I gave the guards instructions to see that you receive it."

"I wanted it only for Kiriko," Izuku tells him. "But now that things are different…I will see a doctor if you're offering?"

"Yes. I want you to see our family doctor," he looks at the state of Izuku's body, hair, and clothes. "You need to be washed, as well. You can use my bathroom."

Izuku's eyes widen. He can't remember the last time he had a shower, much less a bath! Is this really happening? Kiriko suddenly pinches him, and Izuku confirms that he is not dreaming. He happily follows Shouto to the bathroom, which is the smallest room he's seen so far but no less grand. The tub is large, probably able to fit more than two people. Izuku watches as Shouto turns on the water and begins to fill the tub for him. Shouto instructs him to undress, and Izuku does so with no shame. Living in the slums and in the base, there is no privacy. He removes Kiriko's long t-shirt and rag diaper, then steps over to the tub. Kiriko sees the bubbles and instantly reaches for them, whining and whimpering.

"Do you…need me to hold him while you get in?" Shouto asks, trying not to stare at Izuku's naked body, which suffers from illness and malnutrition. He can see the hint of Izuku's ribs, and Kiriko's as well.

"Oh no, that's okay," Izuku says with a laugh. "Kiriko doesn't let anyone but me hold him. He might as well be sewn to my side." Izuku carefully steps into the tub and sits beneath the warm water, letting out a deep, contented sigh. Kiriko sits in Izuku's lap and splashes at the bubbles, playing with them, and giggling. The water is so crisp and clean; clear of any dirt. Although now, with him and Kiriko in the tub, the dirt is coming off them and darkening the water.

"Here, use this sponge," Shouto offers it to Izuku.

Shouto stands back and watches as Izuku first cleans Kiriko, washing the light blonde hair and clearing off the dirt. Shouto's mother would sometimes bathe him, but she would end up called away and replaced with a nanny. As time went on, she began to distance herself from him; scared of him, and he was only a little boy. His father hated coddling and shows of affection. Shouto remembers her only hugging him in secret, always watching over her shoulder in case his father comes. Kiriko is showered in love and hugs from Izuku and is Izuku's top priority.

It's Izuku's turn to wash himself, and Shouto watches the sponge glide along Izuku's skin. As the dirt washes away, pale skin is revealed. He takes a subtle step closer, noting the faint freckles that also dot Izuku's shoulders. Izuku's shoulders shake as he coughs. Shouto needs to get him to the doctor or have the doctor come to them. Shouto isn't quite ready to let his father know that he has brought in an omega Villager to be a personal servant as well as a potential mate. Alphas and omegas are different from humans when it comes to emotions and desires. When an alpha sets their sight on an omega that sparks a feeling of longing within them, they want to possess that omega. It's not the same feeling as 'love' like humans have because love develops over time, not with one look. It's different for their kind. Shouto saw Izuku, and he wants the omega for himself. But Shouto carries the pure bloodline that comes with the Todoroki name and to mate under status is unheard of and taboo. If Enji Todoroki doesn't share information about his mother, then Shouto will do what he wants.

"Wait here. I'm going to place an order for food, for you and Kiriko."

Izuku's face light up despite the red lines and black bags under those green eyes. "Food? W-What kind of food?"

"We have more than the people beyond the wall, but even we do not have mountains of food. I'll have a large bowl of cabbage stew and bread brought up, along with a few bottles of milk for Kiriko." Shouto had to turn away and leave the bathroom quickly when Izuku began to cry tears of joy once again. It ached at him to see someone so excited over a simple pleasure that he has taken for granted.

After Shouto orders the food, he helps Izuku and Kiriko out of the tub and even dries them off. He steals glances at Izuku's face, noting the little hints of blush on the omega's cheeks. Izuku is not used to such treatment, Shouto assumes, and he doesn't mind doing it for Izuku. Alphas naturally want to care and protect omegas, and in turn, omegas care for their alphas and raise their offspring. How his alpha father treated his omega mother is the opposite of nature. Then again, their marriage was arranged. Still, that doesn't give his father any excuse to behave and act the way he did towards her.

Shouto gave Izuku servants clothing, which consists of brown slacks, black long-sleeve top, and brown shoes. For the children of servants, their dress is the same save for the top is white, not black. Kiriko gave Izuku a hard time about putting on the pants, kicking and whining while twisting his little face in a grumpy expression of displeasure. Izuku laughs and tells Shouto that Kiriko has only ever worn a long shirt and a rag diaper, so the boy's not used to pants. The shirt is long enough to cover Kiriko's lower half and the clean cloth diaper. Izuku tells Shouto that he hopes Kiriko will like pants when he gets older.

The food arrives, and the servants looked surprised to see Izuku in the room with Shouto. Shouto told them to leave it alone, that it's none of their business, and that Izuku is now part of the staff and they should befriend him later. The servants apologize and hurry out of the room. Shouto's already eaten and waves Izuku over to the table where the tray of stew and two bottles rest. He can see the reflection of the stew in Izuku's moist green eyes as the omega sits down at the table, his mouth watering at the sight of food. Kiriko reaches for the bottles, and Izuku, the ever dutiful parent, begins to feed Kiriko first.

"How did you get his name?" Shouto asks, trying to make conversation. "Is it special?"

"Yes. The first part of his name is in memory of our dear friend, Kirishima, who is no longer with us," his previous cheerful features fade into a sorrowful frown. "At least Kacchan will have the company with Kirishima in the next life..."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories,"

Izuku shakes his head. "It's alright. You didn't know. And the last part of his name is for my mother, Inko, who has also passed on. It's just…me and Kiriko now. And All Might. All Might is always with us."

Shouto sits opposite of Izuku at the table as the omega takes the second bottle. Shouto can hear Izuku's stomach growling. "All Might? Oh, right, the Symbol of Peace. While it doesn't bother me, you should keep your beliefs of All Might to yourself while living here."

"I don't need to be open about my belief and love for All Might to believe," Izuku says with the smile returning to his face. "All Might gives me the strength to keep going, even when I think I'm ready to give up. He's a great hero. A smiling hero. And His strength lives in all of us!"

"Right,"

Izuku looks up from Kiriko. " I forgot the people of the Great City don't believe,"

"It's not that I deny All Might's existence," Shouto says. "But I don't think he is a god. He was the light in a time of great darkness, and people like to hold on to that hope and remember him. He was just a man who did great deeds. But it makes no difference to me," Shouto glances to the window, seeing dark storm clouds coming their way. " My mother prayed to anyone…and no one answered her."

"Your mother?"

"Never mind. I'm just rambling. Please, eat. I know you're starving."

Izuku nods while burping Kiriko. "Thank you so much for all you've done for us, Shouto," he says. "I only wish Kacchan was here with us."

Shouto clenches his fist. "I know it's hard to miss someone who has been taken from you," he says.

"You're a wonderful alpha, Shouto Todoroki," Izuku sits Kiriko in his lap and takes the spoon to ladle out as much of the stew as he could. The moment it touches Izuku's lips he is wolfing it down, not caring if it's too hot. His stomach screams at him to keep eating. More and more! Izuku doesn't bother to dip the bread, either. He tears at it like a wild animal, even confusing Kiriko, who watches his bearer gobble the food.

Shouto, surprisingly amused at the heartwarming sight, reminds Izuku to take a drink of water- it turned into a bunch of loud, heavy gulps. Izuku even licked the bowl when done. Shouto stares at him while Izuku does that, and the omega notices. Izuku's mouth and lips hold residue of the stew. He looks almost childish. Shouto smiles softly.

"I'm sure you feel better now?"

" Yes…better than ever," Izuku responds but coughs into his hand.

"I will send for our doctor," Shouto tells him, pausing to make sure Izuku is alright. The coughing fit seemed to go on for longer than usual. "Drink more water," Shouto pours him another cup, and Izuku takes it. "I'll be right back."

Izuku gasps for breath after the coughing stops. He apologizes to Kiriko who only gurgles and blows a spit bubble at him. Izuku rubs his chest, bowing his head forward. It hurts so much. Both his mother and father died of this disease, whatever it is. It's not uncommon for the Villagers to have this sickness. Izuku is just one of many. But Shouto is bringing them a doctor. A real doctor. A doctor who may be able to cure him of the illness. It's something Kacchan would have wanted to see- him and Kiriko finally free of the cough. Whenever he thinks of Kacchan, all Izuku sees is the dead body. Kiriko will grow up never knowing his father, or rather, his birth father. They never mated or bonded- Kacchan never gave Izuku his knot. While Kacchan had cared for him, it wasn't love. Kiriko is the result of a drunken, heat-induced mounting between friends.

And now, there's Shouto Todoroki; the City Guard from a wealthy family who's taken an interest in him. Shouto saved him from the life of a breeder. Kiriko is safe as well. They both have a chance at life, and it's all thanks to Shouto. Even if the alpha doesn't believe in anything, Shouto does believe in helping others, which is good enough for Izuku.

'All Might, thank you for answering my prayers and sending me my own hero on earth! Thank you! Thank you! You've saved us with all your might!'

Izuku turns to the window when he hears the rumble of distant thunder. Going to the window with Kiriko, he looks out at the dark purple clouds rolling towards them. Rain and thunderstorms are so regular that even children aren't afraid of them. Despite all the rain, it's hard to grow food because the earth and air is always damp. Some plants and fruits have evolved to grow and thrive in the wet world, but they aren't tasty. The cabbage soup he had tonight was delicious, and he's ate cabbage many times. It never tasted like that, though. So much flavor! Izuku licks his lips thinking about it.

"Gah!" Kiriko pats at the window with his little hands, leaving heat prints on the glass that quickly fade away.

Izuku kisses the soft blonde hair that appears to be developing into curls like his. Kacchan would be furious to know that his son may end up with the same tuft of messy mixed curls that Izuku has.

'Your hair is only good for a bird's nest!' Kacchan would laugh at him. Back then, Izuku ignored Kacchan's taunts and even rolled his eyes at them. Now he wishes more than anything he could hear Kacchan taunting him, even yelling or snapping in that wild way of his. 'Deku, you shithead! Can't you do anything right? I said move the chair over there!'

"Your daddy was quite the character," Izuku says while wiping fresh tears from his eyes. "I already see bits of him in you." Izuku lifts his head when he sees a flash of purple. At least they will be dry and warm during the storm. The Todoroki house doesn't have any leaks or broken windows.

"I'm back,"

Izuku smiles at Shouto's voice, turning to face the alpha and another man, who he assumes is the doctor.

"Master Shouto, your father will not be happy about this," the doctor says to him.

"I don't care what he thinks," Shouto tells the doctor. "This is my choice. I will deal with my father. Now please, attend to them."

The doctor sighs and calls Izuku over to sit on the sofa while opening his medical bag.

Izuku looks at Shouto, mouthing 'thank you' for the doctor. "My son first, please," Izuku tells the doctor.

Shouto faintly remembers the same doctor checking him over as a little boy sitting on his mother's lap. He had a cut and some bruising from his father's strict and rough training session. Unlike Kiriko, who is throwing a fuss at being touched by someone other than Izuku, Shouto had been used to doctors since a very early age. His father often called him 'weak' for having to see doctors to tend to the wounds. Shouto would have endured the injuries, but his mother would insist the doctor examine him.

"Kiriko, stop fussing, " Izuku tries to soothe the child now squirming like an eel in his lap.

Shouto comes over and looms above both Izuku and Kiriko. "Kiriko, STOP." Shouto's voice, while dripping with alpha authority, is calm.

Kiriko's red eyes widen up at him, little cheeks still puffy with child-rage. Kiriko is still too young for them to know if he is alpha, omega, or beta, but like all children of their kind, he bends to the alpha. Kiriko stops squirming and turns his face into Izuku's chest, though he glares his tiny eyes at Shouto. The bravado of a child keeping their pride while safely secured in their parents' embrace. Shouto couldn't help but give a little smile. The doctor finishes checking Kiriko and gives the boy some liquid medicine, which they had to force into Kiriko's mouth. Izuku sits still for his examination.

"Well, they both have the cough," says the doctor. "But Izuku has it far worse than the boy. If left untreated any longer, Izuku, you wouldn't have survived."

Izuku swallows hard, clutching Kiriko to his chest. "I…I know. My parents died of it…as did many others."

The doctor looks at Shouto. "May we speak in private?"

"Of course," Shouto takes the doctor to the far side of the room, out of earshot. "What is it?"

"The omega will need a lot of rest if he is to get better," the doctor starts. "A servant in your father's household is not allowed to be sick. You know what happens to servants who are 'sick.' If they're not working, your father wants them out. This omega is going to need a lot of care if he is to get better. He can't go outside, and needs to be on bedrest with medicine and kept in a clean environment. Your father is not going to allow this. It's best to...turn the omega away. Save yourself from your father's tongue-lashing."

Shouto frowns. "My father can say whatever he wants, but that omega is my servant, and Izuku is under my care. He will stay in my room."

The doctor's mouth drops open. "Are you mad? Do you desire this omega or something? Your father will hit the roof if he knows that!"

"Again, I don't care what my father says. Give Izuku and Kiriko the medicine they need, and I will care for them here, in my room."

The door to his room opens, and a booming voice calls his name accompanied by a rumble of thunder.

" Shouto ?"

Shouto crosses his arms, prepared to face his father. The doctor tries to make himself small, hiding behind Shouto.

Izuku looks to the door, and his eyes widen.

**TBC**


	3. Dark Secrets

***Warnings: Ghosts, death, murder

_'I wish that we could stay_

_In all our yesterdays'_

_-All Our Yesterdays, Blackmore's Night_

**Chapter 3: Echoes of Despair**

The temperature in the rooms begins to drop as Shoji watches a dark aura of purple and red dance around Tokoyami's clenched form. Shoji's seen this before, the summoning of Dark Shadow. Once the red and purple fade into black, Dark Shadow is released. The chandelier sways violently, its chain creaking with the strain of the invisible force. Shoji jumps to his feet when the fire suddenly bursts into intense heat within the hearth. Some flames reach out towards them. Shoji places his form in front of Tokoyami and spreads his arms to shield the other from the fire.

Along the far wall, Tokoyami's shadow starts to ripple. Shoji senses the familiar presence of Dark Shadow in the room. Tokoyami's shadow grows taller inch-by-inch at a rapid pace. Dark Shadow glides along the wall, black claws out and silent beak stretched wide as he flies towards the fire. Before the flames can reach Shoji and Tokoyami, Dark Shadow engulfs the light, instantly snuffing it.

'Is it gone?' Shoji wonders, checking the walls for signs of Dark Shadow. Behind him, something hits the floor. He sees that it is Tokoyami and he rushes to the man's side, lifting him from the floor. The room returns to normal, and the chandelier has stopped moving. It's as if nothing happened. He cradles Tokoyami in his arms. "Tokoyami? Can you hear me?"

Tokoyami murmurs, shifting a bit in Shoji's embrace and then snuggling into him.

Shoji smiles behind his mask. He lifts Tokoyami and carries the other back to the bedroom. Shoji stops in front of Tokoyami's door, then makes the bold decision to put Tokoyami in his room instead. After placing Tokoyami on his bed, he steps out to ask one of the servants to tell Todoroki where they are, and that Todoroki should come and see them. Shoji goes back into the room and closes the door softly. He checks on Tokoyami, seeing that the Avian is asleep. Summoning Dark Shadow takes a lot of energy. He sits on the bed beside Tokoyami and strokes the black feathers. Still soft. Tokoyami must sense his touch and leans into his hand. Shoji makes a bold move again, moving his hand to Tokoyami's beak and lightly massage underneath. It has the desired effect, and Tokoyami tilts his head back. Shoji pulls his hand away when crimson eyes begin to flutter.

"Shoji?"

"It's me. How do you feel?"

Tokoyami sits up on the bed, holding the front of his head. "Exhausted, but otherwise alright. Did Dark Shadow stop the flame?"

"Yes. Everything stopped and returned to normal after Dark Shadow swallowed the flame. I have Master Todoroki coming to see us."

"This isn't my room," Tokoyami says, looking around. "I need to make that talisman," When he tries to get up, Shoji stops him with one large hand to his chest.

"Please don't overexert yourself," Shoji says.

"But there is no time," Tokoyami counters. "Let me up, Shoji."

Shoji steps back to allow Tokoyami to get up. Tokoyami straightens out his clothing and clears his throat, gathering himself together. "I'll be in my room," He says.

"Then I'll bring Master Todoroki to you,"

"No, not until I finish the talisman," Tokoyami says. "It takes complete concentration, and I prefer to be alone when I do this. Thank you for helping me earlier. Now, if you'll excuse me," Tokoyami leaves Shoji's room and goes to his own, closing and locking the door behind him.

Tokoyami rests his head against the wood of the door, trying to get his breath to return to normal. Shoji remembers that particular spot on him that gets him excited. Shoji's touch under his beak woke him up with a snapshot of their time together. It was of the first time he told Shoji what he likes, and the touch can be his downfall if he is not careful. One time, when Shoji did that after an intimate moment, he let out a chirp. He was thoroughly embarrassed, but Shoji thought differently and would often try to get him to make the chirp again. Tokoyami his pride as a man, and if Shoji pushed too hard back then, he would revert to his primitive Avian heritage and peck at Shoji. Sometimes he would let the chirp slip out…if he was feeling generous.

Shoji awakened further emotions that Tokoyami thought were well buried. His feelings for the mutant male, but he doesn't want to get hurt again. 'I should have never taken this case.'

Pushing thoughts of Shoji from his mind, Tokoyami prepared the physical items needed to make the talisman. Weaving together a special blend of reeds, Tokoyami concentrates on calling forth the spirits of light to place their power within the talisman. He rubs rosemary oil on the star-shaped item, says a few more words, and the talisman is ready.

'That toy will not protect him for long,' Dark Shadow echoes in his head.

'It is the best I can do right now,' Tokoyami replies.

'You're distracted. That talisman is not strong enough to protect against the likes of that beast.'

"Reveal yourself to me, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami watches as his shadow ripples and grows into that of Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow, with his glowing yellow eyes, floats over to levitate before Tokoyami. "Tell me about the Dark Spirit. What did you see?"

'He is not an ancient spirit, nor is he a demon,' Dark Shadow swirls himself around Tokoyami. 'He is just like the one you seek; the lover of Shouto Todoroki.'

"Izuku?" Tokoyami eyes follow Dark Shadow around the room. "What do you know? Please, tell me what you know, Dark Shadow."

'Tonight, when the house is asleep, and the beast's kept at bay, I will wander the halls with you. I can show you a glimpse of Izuku's last day.'

Tokoyami gives Dark Shadow his best, hardest sneer. "You love to keep information from me, don't you? You know that it bothers me when you do so!"

'I have all the time in the world! Why have all the fun at once? Eternity is a long, long time.' Dark Shadow quickly fades away when there is a knock at Tokoyami's door.

Tokoyami fixes his feathers and vest to sit perfectly poised in his chair. "Come in," the door opens, and Todoroki enters with Shoji behind. Tokoyami stands from the chair in greeting. "Good afternoon, Master Todoroki. How was your time in the garden?"

"Peaceful, though another storm is on the way," Todoroki says. "Izuku never liked thunderstorms. They made him jumpy."

"Tokoyami finds them calming,"

Tokoyami looks at Shoji. "Thank you, Shoji. I can answer for myself."

"Sorry," Shoji folds all his arms behind his back.

Todoroki points at the talisman. "What is that you have? Is that the talisman? Shoji said you had it ready for me."

"Yes, it's a talisman of protection, as I've promised. It has the power of the light spirits within it. The light will banish the dark."

Todoroki reaches out to take the talisman, looking it over with curiosity. "Hm. Interesting. If this does work, won't it keep Izuku away?"

"No. Izuku is a spirit of light, not darkness. That talisman will keep the Dark Spirit away, for a little while. At least you can get some much-needed rest."

Todoroki smiles at the talisman as he holds it up to the afternoon sun coming through the window. "Rest? I barely know the meaning of that word anymore," he chuckles. "If Izuku's dead body does not haunt me, I'm assaulted by the Dark Spirit. When I'm awake…I'm still dreaming," Todoroki uses his other hand to rub at his aching eyes. "It saddens me to see you two," He says. "Both of you have the chance to be with each other again…" he lowers his hand, looking at Tokoyami's shocked expression. "But I have no one. The one I love is dead and gone,"

"No, not gone," Tokoyami says, his voice almost a whisper. "He is still here…he's protecting you from harm."

"It's not the same. You have a second chance. I don't."

Shoji clears his throat and puts a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Master, I think you're a little overwhelmed right now. Why don't you go to the parlor and I'll have tea brought for you."

Todoroki looks up at Shoji with tired, exhausted eyes and says, "Don't be a fool, Shoji. If you can wield three swords and fire three guns in the midst of battle at the same time, you can make up with Tokoyami."

"I've apologized already," Shoji says.

"You like to tell Master Todoroki a lot, don't you?" Tokoyami crosses his arms, wondering just how much of their past relationship Todoroki knows.

Todoroki appears amused, though his smile lacks the true emotion. "Shoji said communication with the living is difficult for you. That's how I was before I met Izuku. At first, it was Shoji and me; we barely needed words to speak to each other. We could interact through silent looks and simple gestures. But when Izuku came along, he helped me to open up, and I began to make friends. After the war, it wasn't just my victories and honors that won me a spot in the political realm. It was my new ability to communicate with the public on a friendly level. That is how I rose to such popularity in the political realm. I believe Shoji did the same with you, Tokoyami. He says he did."

"Forgive my rudeness; I'm not here to discuss my personal life or background with you, Master Todoroki."

"No, you're not," Todoroki agrees, staring at the protection talisman. "But you still have the chance to have what I had with Izuku. It's a shame to waste it on pride and stubbornness."

Shoji and Tokoyami exchange glances, holding the others' stares for a long moment.

Todoroki passes by Shoji to go to the door to leave, but his hand lingers on the knob. "Don't waste your chance; you never know when your whole life may change…and it can happen in an instant." Without another word, Todoroki leaves the two in the room and goes to the parlor.

Shoji and Tokoyami stand in total, awkward silence; their heads turned from the other in opposite directions.

Shoji did not need to hear Todoroki's little speech about 'not knowing what you have until it's gone.' He knows he made a mistake by leaving Tokoyami; not for going to war, but for not returning to Tokoyami. Shoji had battled with his emotions back then, wondering if he should see Tokoyami, or try to move on. His conclusion came from a defeatist's view; Tokoyami probably finished university already, has found someone on the same intellectual level, and has forgotten all about him. Maybe it was his fear of rejection or possibly seeing Tokoyami with someone else that kept Shoji away. Although, Spiritualists aren't often sought after by others for romantic relations. Most people are terrified or wary of a Spiritualist. It never bothered Shoji; not even when he accompanied Tokoyami to other's favorite spot- the cemetery.

'_This is where you come to relax?' Shoji asks, holding the lantern up to the tall iron gate._

'_You said you would not judge me,'_

_Shoji holds the umbrella higher above them. The rain is gentle, and it normally wouldn't bother him, but Tokoyami doesn't like to get his top hat wet, so Shoji uses the umbrella. 'Perhaps if we chose a different night?' he chuckles._

_Tokoyami opens the left gate. It squeaks with age and rust. 'I find the rain peaceful, as does the spirits.'_

_Shoji follows in behind him, one hand holding the lantern, the other the umbrella, and the rest under his cloak. 'This place looks forgotten,' he notices the graves standing in crooked rows with faded writing and overgrown greenery. Some are cracked or broken. Others remain intact or sank into the earth with time. _

'_It is forgotten,' Tokoyami answers, resting a hand atop a grave, his fingers caressing the moss. 'This cemetery is old, and has been here long before the city grew with industry.'_

_Shoji lowers the lantern to the same grave Tokoyami is standing by to try and read the words. 'I cannot read what they say,'_

'_This is the grave a young girl who died from an illness,' Tokoyami says, 'I know because she has told me.'_

_Shoji takes a step back. 'Oh.'_

'_Fear not. She is not present this night,'_

'_I'm not afraid of the ghosts. Well, perhaps a bit unnerved, but not afraid.'_

_Tokoyami moves on, and Shoji follows behind him. 'Can you see them right now?' Shoji asks._

'_Not all of them,'_

'_Can you tell me what you see?'_

_Tokoyami glances over his shoulder at Shoji. 'Why do you want to know?'_

_Shoji looks around at the ancient graves. 'I feel as if I should know some of their stories. You mentioned ghosts want to be remembered, and if these ghosts are long forgotten,' he looks to his lover. 'I would like to hear their stories. They speak to you because you listen to them. I want to listen, too.'_

'_That is very noble of you. Very well,' Tokoyami points to a grave with a small broken cross on the top. 'There is a young woman weeping there. It is her grave. She left the world too soon, leaving behind a grieving family and a husband. She wonders why they don't come to visit her,'_

'_That is very sad. But if she told you this, didn't you explain to her that they are long dead?'_

_Tokoyami nods. 'I have, but there is something you must know about the spirits that remain linked to this world, Shoji. Every day, she relives her death. The only comfort is her family and husband visiting her. But when that suddenly stopped, she still experiences that loop, yet without the family to visit her. So, even though I have told her why the cycle resets at sunrise and she forgets. I would have to tell her every night.'_

'_That's terrible,' Shoji says. 'How can she move on, though? What's holding her here?'_

'_She loves her husband and family,' Tokoyami say. 'She didn't want to leave them, and still, to this day, does not want to leave. She still believes they will come and visit her.'_

'_And you can't tell her to move on?'_

_Tokoyami shakes his head. 'No. I do not have that kind of power, and if the spirit does not wish to move on, it cannot be made to,' Tokoyami reaches into Shoji's cloak to take one of the large hands in his own. 'Do you still wish to hear more stories like this one?'_

'_Yes. As morbid as it is, it's also fascinating,'_

'_Then let us continue,' Tokoyami guides Shoji around the cemetery. 'Over there is an elderly man who cannot find his wife. I can only assume she is buried elsewhere or died without a burial. He waits for her and does not know he is dead. This little grave here is a toddler's, no more than two years old' Tokoyami places the palm of his hand on the stone baby shoes. 'Tonight he is silent, but sometimes I can hear him crying.'_

'_Death shouldn't happen to children,' Shoji says. 'How do you handle this so calmly?'_

'_I'm used to it,' Tokoyami says. 'I've seen things from the other side since I was a child. Dark Shadow has always been a part of me, and he explained it all to me. Death is unfortunate, but it is part of life. You can't have one without the other. There is no light without darkness. There cannot be good without evil.' There cannot be life without death.'_

_Shoji holds the lantern to Tokoyami's face. 'What happens when you die? Will you be a ghost, too?' _

_Tokoyami smiles at him. 'I will choose to remain in the Spirit World and help those like me.'_

'_Hm. That means I'll have to say in the Spirit World, too.'_

_Tokoyami's red eyes widened to saucers. 'Shoji, you do not know of what you speak. To live in the Spirit World is to live for eternity. There is no rest. You need to move on to the afterlife and be in peace.'_

'_What if I want to be with you for eternity?'_

_Tokoyami, still shocked, let's out a scoff of bewilderment. 'Eternity is a long time,'_

'_I know,'_

'_Don't speak of such things!' Tokoyami grits his teeth then pecks at Shoji's arm. 'I never want to hear you talk about it! Ever!' He pecks Shoji's other hand for good measure._

'_Ouch!' Shoji lets out a laugh. 'I love when you get angry! Your feathers poof out when they are ruffled!'_

'_Silence you over-built obelisk!'_

_Shoji claps two free hands. 'An appropriate insult for where we are,'_

_Tokoyami stalks away from him, black cloak dramatically flapping as he did. Shoji follows him with the umbrella and lantern._

'_Shoji, do you see that big tree over there?'_

'_You mean the black tree with a wide bottom and bare, twisted branches? The only one here?'_

'_Lose the sarcasm.'_

'_I see it. But what of it?'_

'_That's the old hanging tree,' Tokoyami points to it. 'That is where they would hang criminals and witches. The condemned were not allowed burial inside this place, but their unmarked graves lay beyond the iron fence. Many of them still hang from the tree's branches. Others gather around its base. If this tree could talk, I can only imagine the stories it would have to share,' Tokoyami places his hand on the surface of the tree. 'Trees are made to give life; they bear fruit and leaves. They give us ingredients to make medicines to help people. They were not meant to take life away.'_

'_Tokoyami, a hundred or so years ago, someone like you would have been hanged from this tree. I know that bothers you, and maybe you shouldn't think about it.'_

_Tokoyami's hand clenches against the bark. 'So many innocent lives were wasted due to superstition and ignorance,'_

_Shoji wraps an arm around Tokoyami's small waist and pulls his lover away from the tree. 'Perhaps we should go,' While he loved to hear Tokoyami express emotions, he's heard the 'world is prejudice and ignorant' speech over fifty times. Maybe more. He did not expect Tokoyami to pull the mask down and kiss him._

_Kissing each other is easy due to Shoji's elongated mouth and Tokoyami's wide beak. Neither of them has lips, so touch and tongues are all they can use while kissing. Tokoyami's bird tongue is smaller than his long mutant one. The very first time they kissed, Shoji teased his lover by asking if he might accidentally regurgitate while kissing. Shoji received the tip of Tokoyami's beak piercing the tender flesh of his tongue._

'_Don't ever speak of death or dying,' Tokoyami says when he breaks the kiss. 'I don't want to think about you passing on.'_

'_Alright. I won't speak of it. I'll honor your request.'_

"Shoji?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about? You had that vacant look on your face when you're deep in thought."

"Hm. I was thinking about my first visit to the cemetery with you. Do you remember it?"

"Of course I do," Tokoyami distinctly remembers Shoji talking about dying, and then they returned to Shoji's home for a wild night of passion (which ended with Tokoyami sitting on a pillow and walking with his cane for actual assistance in balance rather than style the next day.) "Why do you bring it up?"

"After what Master Todoroki said…I think I realize now why you were so angry the day we split up. It wasn't just the war. You feared I would lose my life in the war, and instead of crying, you chose to be angry. If you were angry, then it might have been easier to forget me. I have not thought about that night in the cemetery until now. I truly did not consider your feelings that day. If I had remembered that night in the cemetery…maybe I wouldn't have left."

Tokoyami shakes his head. "No. You still would have gone to war. It was your morals and belief in changing the world that had you joining the army. Perhaps you could have let me know you returned because, each day, I thought about you and wondered if you were lying dead in a field somewhere."

"It was selfish of me to ignore your feelings,"

Tokoyami turns away from Shoji to go to the window, refusing to look at the man.

"To be honest, death in battle didn't occur to me. I just assumed I would live. And I survived."

"Hm. To not be affected like most soldiers are after a war, you must not have seen many battles." Tokoyami says.

"I fought in enough," Shoji answers. "I have nightmares about it sometimes, but I get over it." He walks over to stand behind Tokoyami. "I think it's time to put all that behind us and…try again." He suggests.

"Shoji…I don't think I'm ready to try again," Tokoyami still can't face him. "You've just come back into my life…I need some time to think things over. Please honor my wish."

Shoji steps away from the smaller man. "I will honor it," he says. "I…guess I'll leave now. Give you some time to yourself." He walks to the door.

"Shoji?"

Shoji's hand pauses at the doorknob. Did Tokoyami want him to stay? "Yes?"

"Come back tonight, at midnight," Tokoyami says.

"Why midnight?"

"Dark Shadow is taking me to the other side. He has something to show me about Izuku's last day, and I need someone to help me wake up if things become too…treacherous."

"I will be here at midnight, not a second before or after," Shoji opens the door, looks back, but Tokoyami is still gazing out the window. "See you then."

Tokoyami lifts a hand. "Until midnight."

_Midnight_

The clock in his room strikes twelve, and its chimes echo in the dark room. Tokoyami has the curtains open to watch the thunderstorm raging outside, the blue light illuminating the room. Black. Light. Black. Light.

The door opens at the last chime. Tokoyami turns from the bed and looks towards the door to see Shoji with a single candle. Shoji has been with him in the past for these other-world journeys. Tokoyami didn't have to say a word. Shoji places the candle on the nightstand, pulls up a chair, and sits beside the bed. Tokoyami finds it is more comfortable, and safer, to be laying down when he crosses to the other side.

Shoji blows the candle out. The thunder rumbles and flashes outside.

"I'm here," Is all Shoji says. Shoji knows it takes a few minutes for Tokoyami to concentrate while calling Dark Shadow and passing through the veil to go beyond this world. He hasn't seen Tokoyami do it in a long time, and it is just as unsettling now as it was then. When Tokoyami's pupils widen to cover the crimson with pure black, Shoji shudders at the sight. Still unnerving. There is nothing he can do now but sit and wait for Tokoyami to wake up. 'Be safe.'

Tokoyami opens his eyes and finds himself in the stable amongst cows and horses. He thought Dark Shadow would have him in the house. Everything is black and white, like a film strip. He looks for Dark Shadow. Tokoyami calls out to the creature, but he has no voice. Dark Shadow does not have enough power in this situation to allow for speech, which will make solving the mystery of Izuku's last day on earth harder. He will have to infer based on whatever Dark Shadow shows him.

'You're here,' Dark Shadow appears beside him. 'Just in time.'

'Why are we in the stables?'

'You will see,' Dark Shadow points a clawed finger at the stable door. 'Any moment now.'

Tokoyami stares at the door. It opens. Izuku enters the stables. In Izuku's hand t,here is a piece of paper, though Tokoyami cannot see any words on it. Izuku's dressed as a servant with simple clothing and a floppy hat. Izuku looks around the stables as if searching for someone. Tokoyami leans in to whisper to Dark Shadow.

'Will we be able to see the killer?'

'No.'

Izuku sees the person that is not invisible to him but is for Tokoyami. Tokoyami does not need to see the other person to know that Izuku is speaking with them. Izuku slowly becomes angry and irritated, with furrowed brows and a scowl. Whoever he is speaking with, he is not happy with them. Izuku keeps showing the paper to the other, shouting silent words. The paper's snatched from Izuku's hand, but Izuku regains possession of it. Then, there is a small struggle until Izuku breaks away and runs from the stables.

Tokoyami runs after him, following Izuku across the field and towards the cliff. He cannot hear the ocean either. Izuku continues to argue with the other. Tokoyami narrows his eyes when Izuku begins to struggle again, only this time, he was trying to pull away, tossing his head side-to-side, as if refusing a kiss. When Izuku pushes away, his cheeks are streamed with thick tears as he continues to shout. Izuku follows the other until he is facing the cliff. Tokoyami sees Izuku trying to talk whoever is there to come away from the edge. Izuku approaches the cliff, grabs the person, and pushes them away. Izuku says something else, tears still pouring down his face.

Suddenly, Izuku's face turns from sadness to pure horror as his body's shoved off the edge. Tokoyami races over, knowing he can't do a thing, but reaches the edge anyway. He watches as Izuku falls, tumbling in the air a few times until finally hitting the rocks on the shore below. Behind him, he hears the agonizing wails of the murderer. The scene quickly changes to a house, one that's richly decorated like Shouto's. A letter floats up from the desk. The invisible force tears it in half.

Tokoyami's eyes follow the black footprints to a closet. A drawer opens, and a small pistol levitates in the air. Tokoyami, eyes widen, fears he knows what is going to happen next. The gun goes over to the fireplace. The murderer is facing the fire. The gun doesn't move for a moment. Then, with a swift click, it lifts and is fired. That is the only sound Tokoyami hears. The fire explodes with logs and embers pouring out of the hearth. The carpet catches fire, as does the mystery form of the murderer.

The scene changes again, and Tokoyami is back at the cliff. This time, the servants of the Todoroki household have gathered at the edge. Tokoyami sees Todoroki wander away from the group, in a daze of shock. Behind Todoroki is Izuku's ghost, still crying, and trying to make contact with Todoroki. Tokoyami follows them to the stables. Todoroki drops to his knees and covers his face, shoulders trembling with sobs. Izuku falls beside his lover, trying desperately to hug the other only to pass through him each time.

Tokoyami clutches his chest as he experiences the same sense of sorrow and dread that Todoroki and Izuku are feeling at this moment. The emotion is painful, hurting him mentally and physically. A wave of despair floods his heart, and it feels like a hundred knives have penetrated his flesh- and then he wakes up.

"Tokoyami! I'm here!"

Tokoyami, gasping for breath, flings himself into Shoji's arms. He clings to the large man, his body trembling.

"What happened? What did you see?" Shoji wraps Tokoyami in his embrace.

"Stay with me," Tokoyami begs. "Don't leave me! Stay with me!"

"I'm right here," Shoji says. "I'm not going to leave you. Not again."

Tokoyami pulls Shoji's mask down and forces their mouths into a kiss.

**TBC**


	4. Redemption

*****Warnings: Death and burial, flashbacks, humor, mention of character death**

*****Please read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Redemption**

Rain pattered on top of the car as Shouto watches the few glow of city lights pass by. Beside him in the back seat, Izuku clutches Kiriko to his chest, tucked safely under a raincoat. The driver is taking them to the wall, where Bakugo's body still hangs. Izuku had asked him earlier if there was a way to take the body down from the wall, and Shouto told him there was. This way, however, put a dent in Shouto's wallet as he had to pay not just the driver to keep silent, but also a group of thugs to do the dirty work. Shouto wanted Izuku to stay back at the house since he shouldn't be outside with his cough, but Izuku insisted, and the determination in those green eyes wore Shouto down until he said 'yes.'

' You shouldn't have to see his body again, ' Shouto says to him. ' It will be too much to bear. The crows have-'

'I'm going, ' Izuku says. 'I want to see Kacchan one more time and tell him 'goodbye' properly.'

'But don't you want to keep the image in your mind of what he used to be, and not as he is now?' Shouto offers.

'No. This is what I want to do, Shouto. Please.'

The plan is to cut Bakugo down, wrap him up, and take the body to a secret spot for burial. Izuku wanted to have Bakugo's body burned because there is no dirt ground in the Villages to bury the dead, and burning keeps diseases and plagues away. Shouto explained to him that a pyre with fire would draw attention to them and that it is best for Bakugo to be buried. That way, Izuku can always visit the gravesite. Shouto had to pay for the grave as well. The funds for this came out of the secret account his grandmother had for each of the Todoroki children. Enji does not know about those.

Izuku hasn't said a word the entire ride to the wall, and Kiriko was asleep the whole time. The omega does not want to let the child go, and Shouto's only hope for some alone time with Izuku is to get this mission over with so Izuku can move on from Bakugo. He says he sees Bakugo in Kiriko, and it brings comfort, but Izuku is too kind a person to give that up willingly. Shouto will give it a few more days after this burial, and then they will talk about separating from Kiriko.

The rain had slowed to a soft drizzle when the car pull s up to the spot of the wall where Bakugo hangs. Shouto looks over at Izuku and asks, "Are you sure you want to see this? You can stay in the car."

"No, I want to."

"Alright. Let's go."

Shouto gets out of the car first, walking up to the group of four dark cloaked city thugs. They like to call themselves a 'mafia,' but Shouto considers them nothing more than expensive thugs. However, they 'r e well known in the Great City's underground world, and if paid the right amount, they won't tell your secrets.

"You received my payment, correct ?" Shouto asks them.

"It's received and accounted for," answers one of the men. "The hole is ready, too."

Shouto nods. "Good."

"Who is that?" One of the others asks, pointing to Izuku.

"He is with me. Our agreement said nothing about the sharing of my personal information,"

"And it didn't," the first man agreed. "Let's get this done, boys !"

Izuku stares at Kacchan's maimed and mangled body, almost not able to recognize it. He's reminded of their times together as children, and then as friends, and then as one-time lovers. The body that helped to keep him warm and safe on cold nights; while bringing pleasure for the first time is now nothing more than an empty shell. Kacchan is with All Might now. Izuku knows that he is. Kacchan has to be!

The men remove Kacchan from the wall, tossing his body around as if he were worth nothing. Izuku wanted to say something but kept quiet. What they are doing is against city law, even though Izuku knows it is HE who is in the right. The men wrap Kacchan's body in white sheets and carry him down. It takes three of them to put the body in the trunk of the car. Izuku's heart clenches at the idea of further disgracing Kacchan's body by tossing him around like that. Kacchan didn't belong hanging from a wall and stuffed in a trunk. But there is no other way to transport him without getting caught, so Izuku doesn't have a choice. He can only pray that Kacchan can forgive him. Kiriko whines a bit, waking up. Izuku coos him.

"How are you holding up so far?" Shouto asks Izuku.

"I'm...doing okay, I guess," he leans into Shouto who slides an arm around his shoulders. " But h ow can one be 'okay' after something like this?"

"You just have to get through it," Shouto says. "It will get easier over time. With the burial and proper handling of Bakugo's body, it will help to ease your grief. "

Shouto leads him back to the car, and they drive to the burial spot at the other end of the city. There was a grassy area outside a cemetery fence, and two other men stood there with shovels dressed like the others. Shouto lets Izuku out of the car and takes the umbrella offered to him by the driver, a small show of respect for Izuku's weeping. He holds Izuku close to him as the other men take Bakugo's body from the trunk. Shouto feels Izuku shaking beside him and can sense the other 's heartache. Shouto is almost glad that he hasn't bonded with Izuku yet because he would feel Izuku's sadness tenfold. If one of a bonded pair is hurt or scared, the other feels it.

They place Bakugo's body in the grave, and the two men start to fill it. When the men finished, slapping the ground with their shovels, they approached Shouto. Shouto reached into his pocket and pulled out some money to give to them, reminding them that they 'didn't see anything.' The men walk off, talking to each other and don't look back.

Izuku leaves Shouto's embrace to stand before the freshly covered grave, looking down at the dark dirt. The air and rain are cold, which means that Kacchan's body lies buried in that cold. Kacchan always hated the cold season, preferring the warmth of the sun and liked to sweat in the summer. He said it 'kept him charged' and ' strengthened his already awesome power.' To have his bodily form resting in the dark and the cold is another insult to Kacchan's spirit. Still holding a squirming Kiriko, Izuku goes to his knees, sinking slightly into the wet dirt, to lower his head and say a prayer.

Shouto only stands with the umbrella over Izuku, keeping him dry.

'All Might...I hope you can hear me...please keep a spot for Kacchan in your eternal army to watch over those still toiling in this life. Please forgive all his foul language and his short temper, for he is a kind and friendly individual once you get to know him. Thank you.' he says his next prayer to Kacchan. 'I only wish I could have done more to prevent this from happening, Kacchan. I hope you are at rest now. I know that, if you were here right now, you'd tell me to shut up and make myself useful. I will do that, Kacchan. I will help the people of the Villages as much as I can. With my eventual marriage to Shouto, I will find the power to help others. This I promise you.'

"Izuku? The driver doesn't want to wait any longer," Shouto says to him. "We need to get going,"

Izuku nods, kissing his palm and placing it on the dirt; an indirect kiss to Kacchan. He does the same for Kiriko, bringing the boy's hand up to his little lips. "Give daddy a kiss 'goodbye,' okay? " He knows Kiriko doesn't understand what is happening and he will tell the boy sometime when he is older. He guides Kiriko's palm to the dirt to plant the kiss. Kiriko liked the wet dirt and took a fistful of it, which Izuku didn't see. Izuku stands up and wipes his eyes. "Okay, we're ready."

"You did well, Izuku," Shouto tells him. "And you too, Kiriko." H e holds his hand out to Kiriko as if to shake it. The boy slaps their palms together, and Shouto feels something cold and wet on his skin. He pulls away and looks down to see dirt. 'Guess I had that coming.'

Izuku fell asleep on the way back to the manor. Shouto asks the driver what time it is, and he responds with four o'clock. They've been out all night. His father may suspect something went on if, say, a servant noticed that Shouto wasn't in the room. That is, only if Enji were looking for him. Everyone should still be asleep. The driver comes to a stop down the street and lets them out. Shouto thanks him and holds Izuku's hand as they walk back to the manor. The rain has finally stopped.

"You can sleep all day if you'd like," Shouto tells him. "You've been out in the rain and cold, and it's not good for your cough."

"I promise to rest now," Izuku says softly. "The worst is over... Kacchan's gone, but he'll always be with me. Thank you for doing this, Shouto. You didn't have to. You're a very special alpha and a good person."

Shouto opens the back-entrance door. "I'm honored you see me in such a light, Izuku," Again, he sees himself sticking the sword through Bakugo's heart and hearing Izuku's anguished scream. "As your alpha, it's my duty to care for you."

Izuku kisses his cheek. "Thank you for all your help."

"You don't have to thank me." 'It's my fault Bakugo is dead.'

* * *

Izuku slept all morning with Kiriko while Shouto remained wide awake, deciding to get a jump start on his paperwork. He rescheduled his City Guard shift for the following evening because he knew he'd crash from eventual exhaustion. Shouto also gave strict orders not to bother him for the rest of the day. Izuku coughs a few times in his sleep, and Shout goes over each time to check on him. Even Kiriko sleeps through the coughing. Shouto wonders if he should wake Izuku up to take medicine from the doctor. The omega had a rough night; he should just sleep.

But Shouto wanted to try something. Seeing Kiriko asleep and snoring tiny snores, he wonders if he can slip the baby off Izuku's chest. Carefully, Shouto places his hands around the baby and gently, ever so gently, and slowly, slides him from Izuku. Maneuvering the small child to lay on the mattress beside Izuku, still touching him, but not clinging to him. But, the moment Kiriko touched the mattress, he wakes up and screams. Shouto jumps back, startled by the cry and Izuku's instantly awake, shooting up from the bed.

"Kiriko?!" Izuku picks the baby up from the bed and cradles him. Kiriko stops screaming and pouts angrily at Izuku. "I'm sorry, little one. I don't know what happened. You must have slipped."

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching," Shouto says. "You were so deep asleep. I don't know what happened."

Izuku smiles. "It's alright. No harm was done. But he does have the vocal cords of his father," Izuku chuckles. "Loud and angry and demanding."

They all look up when there's a knocking at the door.

"I gave orders not to bother us today," Shouto pinches the bridge of his nose. "No one listens," he goes to the door and opens it to reveal a servant. "This had better be very important."

"Forgive me, Young Master, but your father insists that you see him right now. If you don't, he will come here."

Shouto sighs. Word of Bakugo's disappearance must have reached Enji's ears. "Tell him I will be there shortly." He closes the door and returns to Izuku. "Take your medicine and go back to sleep."

"Shouto, are you in trouble?" Izuku asks. "Do you think someone told?"

"No, no one told of what we did last night," he says. "But, the people noticed that Bakugo's body is no longer there, so they are wondering what happened to it. I am part of the City Guard, so I'm guessing my father wants to send me out to 'search' for Bakugo."

Izuku blinks the tears away, his eyes still sporting red rings from crying last night. "S-So long as you don't get blamed,"

"I won't. Just stay here and rest. I'll return afterward."

Shouto leaves his room and goes to his father's office, finding the door wide open. He steps inside and folds his arms behind him, waiting for his father to look up from the desk. When it takes too long, Shouto clears his throat to get his father's attention.

Enji looks up, then back down at the paper. "Close the door," he says in a gruff voice.

Shouto does so. "You wanted to see me?"

"Something happened to the rebel's body," Enji says while he signs the last paper and sits back in his chair. " It's gone from the wall."

Shouto shrugs his shoulders. "Bakugo was a rebel that many City Folk hated. They probably want a piece of him as a trophy- a sign of victory. "

Enji threads his fingers together. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"Why would I be? The rebel is dead. What difference does it make if someone is keeping the body in a basement for their own delight?"

"You are the one who captured and killed him," Enji says. "That rebel hanging from the wall was YOUR victory, Shouto."

'Yes, and my victory caused heartache to Izuku.'

"You found the secret base. You led the City Guards to it. You captured the rebel. This is not something you should ignore, Shouto!"

"Perhaps people from the Village snuck in and took him," Shouto suggests.

"Whoever it was, they need to be found and punished. The rebel's body was to hang and rot there. I'm beginning to think we have secret supporters of the rebellion right here behind our walls,"

Shouto, again, shrugs his shoulders. "It's possible. Though I don't see why they would want to side with the Villages. They make all their money here in the City. Helping give power to the Village rs will not aid the City Folk in any way."

"Well, what other reason would there be?" Enji poses the question to him. "We've done Eternal Justice for generations, and this has never happened," he lowers his head to narrow his gaze at Shouto. "Your omega peasant from the Village…did he have anything to do with this?"

Shouto wouldn't let his nerves show. Did someone tell Enji? "I doubt it. He's been with me the whole time. I would have known."

"And, you wouldn't have helped him, would you?"

Shouto lets out a snort. "Why would I help with that? The rebel means nothing to me. "

"You are an alpha with a rebel omega in your bed," Enji points out. "Are you trying to 'woo' him by playing the hero?"

It's Shouto's turn to glare at his father. "Izuku is an omega that my alpha side desires. I don't need to impress him with such acts. I want him, and now I have him. He has no choice in the matter," Shouto doesn't mean to speak this way of Izuku, even though it is true; in a sense. He can't let his father become too suspicious of him.

"But you have your duties to this family. You have to marry a suitable omega of high rank. Keep the Village one as a mistress, if you like; but I expect marriage from you. It's what your mother would want for you."

"I'm not sure about that because I don't know where she is to ask her. Either you have her hidden…or she is no longer on this earth. I know it's the last one, though a tiny part of me would like to hope is still alive."

"To keep loving her after what she did to your face is a mystery to me," Enji says. "She tried to kill you,"

"If she did…then it's because I looked like you."

Enji sneers at him. "Didn't your little omega ask you about that scar? Did you tell him the story of how your mother tried to kill you?"

"Izuku has not asked about my face. He's not the type of person to ask about such personal, obvious matters unless someone else brings it up. Izuku doesn't look at things like that,"

"If he doesn't get better, I will have him thrown out, and the kid as well," Enji warns. "If he makes you sick, I'll get rid of him myself,"

"He is taking medicine and will be cured soon," Shouto answers him. "And you will NOT touch Izuku or Kiriko! They belong to me!"

"That child is not even yours!"

"It doesn't matter to me. Now, if that is all you have to say, then we are done here,"

"No, there is another reason I called you here," Enji says. "The first reason- the rebel's missing body. I want you leading the City Guard patrol tomorrow and search the south side of the Villages ."

Shouto nods. "It will be done."

Shouto doesn't wait for his father to dismiss him before leaving, slamming the door. The man is so infuriating! Shouto tells a passing servant to have food sent up to them and returns to his room. Izuku is out of bed and standing by the window with Kiriko. The omega turns and smiles when he comes in. Shouto smiles back, his rage instantly gone and replaced with calm. It's just one of the powers of an omega.

"Is everything alright?" Izuku asks. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. It's known that Bakugo's body is gone, but not who took it. I'm to lead a City Guard to the south side Villages to look for the 'person' tomorrow."

"Oh,"

"You'll stay here, of course," Shouto tells him. "I'll only be gone for the day and return by night. I'll make sure the servants bring you and Kiriko food. "

"But…you'll just be leading everyone on a wild goose chase."

"We have no choice," Shouto reminds him. "I have a meal coming for Kiriko and us. Did you take your medicine?"

Izuku nods. "I slept so much, but I had some bad dreams. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Would you like something to help you sleep? I can have the doctor bring something?"

"No, that's okay. I need to be alert in case Kiriko needs me. I'll manage somehow."

They sat down to eat once the food came and Izuku feeds Kiriko first.

"Shouto, will I be alright here alone? What if your father comes by?"

"He'll be at court all day tomorrow," Shouto answers. "Besides, he won't do anything to you because he knows it will only make me hate him more than I do. He told me to make you my mistress so that I can marry someone higher. I might play that role just to keep him from feeling threatened by your presence here. Do not take it personally."

Izuku gives Kiriko the next bottle. "So…we can't get married?"

"My father is one of the magistrates, remember? He legalizes marriages, and he will not allow us to marry legally. We will marry in secret and keep it that way. For now."

Izuku turns his gaze downwards. "Oh. Okay. "

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It's just the thought of being married that is still a shock for me," he doesn't want to tell Shouto that he thought, and hoped, that they would have a legal marriage, so he can begin helping the Villagers. He'll have to find another way. "And being married to an alpha like you is even more unreal!"

"We won't get married just yet," Shouto says. "But we will soon. I promise. I want to marry you, Izuku. An alpha knows when they have found their omega, and I know you still mourn Bakugo, which is why I am choosing to wait to move on with our relationship for now."

Izuku smiles and says, "Shouto…you really are amazing! You're my All Might here on earth! I don't know how I managed to get so lucky,"

Shouto, becoming bashful, turns his head away and clears his throat. "I'm…not used to such comments."

"No one ever says anything kind to you?"

"Yes, but they are not sincere," Shouto says, now playing with his food by pushing it around with his fork. "I am constantly commented on my talents and skills and, believe it or not, my handsome looks. They say it because they feel like they should, like they have to, not because they mean it. My scar puts people off,"

"Not me," Izuku says. "I hardly notice it,"

Shouto narrows his eyes at him. "Now you're lying to me."

"No, I'm not!"

"Izuku, my skin is burned away! It's a dark red mark covering this side of my face!" he points to it. "To tell me you don't notice it is worse than simply telling me 'it's ugly'!"

"Shouto, you mistook my words for insults and lies. I have noticed it, but when I look at you, I don't actually see it,"

Shouto blinks, confused. "What do you mean?"

Izuku buries his nose in Kiriko's blonde hair and smiles. "Because I just see you. You're what's important, not your scar. I see right past it. That scar doesn't define who you are. At least, not to me,"

Shouto suddenly gets up from the chair and storms around the table to bring Izuku's lips into a kiss. The omega's sweet words filled him with a sense of joy and disbelief. No one has ever spoken to him like that. He knows the kiss is sloppy. He's barely kissed anyone like this. The kiss doesn't last long because a small hand pushes between their lips. Kiriko pats Shouto's lips with his palm, not 'smacking,' but exercising his little authority about 'no touching.' Izuku laughs, blushing cutely, and tells Shouto to try again. Shouto attempts the kiss, but now it's Izuku's lips that are blocked by tiny fingers.

"Kiriko! Now you're just plain rude!" Izuku says without a hint of malice, only humor.

Shouto, clearing his throat, makes Kiriko look at him. "Kiriko, I would like to kiss Izuku. May I have your permission to do so?"

Kiriko's answer was a quick, soft fart.

Shouto frowns.

Izuku laughs and says, "He's going to need a changing soon. Don't take it personally, Shouto!" He's trying to stop his laughter but just can't.

Shouto finds that he is chuckling as well. Just having Izuku around, even Kiriko, has lightened his mood.

Izuku watches Shouto leave with the rest of the City Guards on a black bus from the bedroom window. He wished Shouto a safe patrol because Izuku knows how dangerous it is for City Guards. Before he had Kiriko, Izuku would attack the City Guards with Kacchan. City Guards are always targets. Shouto is not like other City Guards, Izuku knows that, but the Villagers do not. He kisses Kiriko's head, making the baby coo happily.

"You need to start being kinder to Shouto," Izuku tells him, referring to the incident this morning at breakfast when Kiriko threw the bottle at Shouto and clapped when it struck Shouto's forehead. "If he's going to be your step-father, then you have to learn to like him. Papa likes him, you know."

Kiriko blew a spit bubble in response.

Izuku chuckles. "Talking to a baby...shows how lonely I am." He wished he had friends.

While living at the base, he had Kacchan, and before his death, Kirishima. Izuku tried to keep away from getting to know too many others in fear of losing them like they lost Kirishima. The death of their friend was gut-wrenching, and Izuku cried for days. Living a Villagers life, any day could be your last. One morning, Kirishima was sitting with them, telling jokes and smooshing Kacchan's cheeks to make funny faces, and by the afternoon he was gunned down by City Guards in the street. Izuku didn't see it happen, but Kacchan did, and he doesn't doubt that Kacchan left out significant details. Izuku only remembers the team coming back, battered and wounded, with Kacchan carrying a deceased Kirishima.

'Why did this have to happen to him?' Kacchan asked at the funeral pyre.

'It could have happened to any one of us,' Izuku says. 'Maybe All Might needs Kirishima more than we do,'

'All Might should not have called Kirishima back so soon,' Kacchan said flatly. 'He was too great a fighter...we needed him.'

Izuku takes Kacchan's hand in his. 'At least we know we'll have Kiri watching over us from above,' he says, then brings Kacchan's hand to his slightly swollen belly. 'We have more reason to move on, and Kiri would want it that way,'

Kacchan nods. 'I know.'

Izuku wipes the tears from his eyes at the memory. Kiriko starts fussing in his arm, slapping his shoulder. " Kiriko , calm down," Izuku turns from the window and gasps, taken aback by the sudden sight of Enji Todoroki in the room. How did the man get in? How didn't Izuku hear him? He must have been so lost in his memories that he hadn't noticed anyone entering. And didn't Shouto say that Enji would be working away from the house today? Kiriko hides his face in Izuku's neck, and Izuku swallows hard. Just like before, the large, looming alpha radiates power, authority, and something else Izuku couldn't quite sense.

'What does he want? What do I do?'

**TBC**


	5. Family Matters

*****Hi everyone! Thanks for all the support!**  
*****I'm probably going to start keeping the chapters shorter so I can update the story faster. I tend to like longer chapters, but when I get busy, sometimes I don't always find the time!**  
*****I should keep with only one story, but I have another story idea brewing, and I want to start that one. If I keep chapters short, I can keep a steady, solid stream of updating. Let's hope!**  
*****Warnings: Mild yaoi, while not explicit in any form there is mention of Todoroki family abuse, humor**  
*****Please, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Family Matters**

Izuku cannot get used the sight, size, or aura of Enji Todoroki. Even Kiriko shies away from the large male, hiding in Izuku's chest. Should he bow? Go to one knee? Izuku decided to lower his eyes, keeping his eyes from Enji. An omega should, technically, always submit to an alpha. That's not how it is in the Villages, but he is in the Great City now. The rules are different. He keeps silent, assuming that Enji is the type of leader in power that only lets one speak when spoken to; it's his way or no way. Izuku hates that type of personality in a person. Enji's voice is deep and gruff.

"So, you're the omega my son has brought in from the Village?"

'Do I answer?' He keeps it short. "Yes. Sir."

"Hm. I don't understand what he sees in you," Enji steps closer to him. "He must have a reason that isn't just to spite me. Where is the father of this child?"

Izuku swallowed. "H-He's dead. Sir." Izuku doesn't know if it was his nerves, but he starts to cough.

"Still sick I see," Enji says.

"I've been taking medicine, sir," he says when the coughing subsides.

"You know that I 'do away' with servants who are sick in my household, correct?"

Izuku holds Kiriko tighter. "I'm going to get better. The doctor said so. I will be well very soon."

"Hmph. Tell me, why are you here? You've appeared to make yourself quite comfortable in Shouto's room. Why do you think Shouto chose you to save out of everyone else in that base?"

Izuku finally lifts his head to meet Enji's teal eyes. "I...I don't understand? W-What makes you think I come from a base?"

"One of the City Guards told me that Shouto ordered everyone not to harm an 'omega with green hair and freckles.' This means you've met him before the base was raided. Where did you meet him? Did you offer him some sort of inappropriate services?"

"He...he helped me get some milk for my son. Shouto told me that...he found a redeeming quality in me that he didn't think Villagers had,"

"Which is?"

"That I care for my child and will do anything I can to protect them, even if it means I have to struggle."

"I understand now,"

Izuku doesn't like the dark chuckle coming from Enji.

"This is all part of his rebellious stage," Enji says. "Don't get too attached to Shouto or this place, omega. Shouto will get bored with you. I'll let him enjoy what you have to offer, for now. He'll turn you out soon enough."

"Wait, sir, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmph! It's a family matter. It is not for your ears, peasant! Just know that your time here will be short. If you think you can seduce Shouto with your omega wiles, then you are sorely mistaken. For a street rat like you to fall into the wealthy lap of a son of Todoroki bloodline, is more than sheer dumb luck. Be careful not to anger Shouto or me, or you could end up like the rebel leader rather than in the breeding program. Do I make myself clear, omega?"

Izuku lowers his eyes again and nods. "Yes, sir."

"Foolish omegas," Enji mutters as he leaves.

Izuku remains standing in the center of the room, staring at the floor, unable to move. Kiriko whines and pats at him, but Izuku doesn't acknowledge the baby. Enji says that Shouto will get bored of him, that he's only here for a specific reason, and that it's a family secret. Enji said that he would end up like Kacchan if he angers either of them. Izuku's not worried about that part, but he is concerned about Shouto possibly growing tired of him. Even though Shouto insists that it has nothing to do with spite, Izuku is starting to doubt that. Some of Enji's words ring true. His only hope is to talk to Shouto when he returns and confront the alpha with the words of Enji. And what is this family secret? Will Shouto tell him if he asks?

"OW!" Izuku holds his nose, tears in the corners of his eyes after Kiriko painfully twisted it to get his attention. He looks down at the angry red puffy cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kiriko. I got lost in my thoughts for a moment,"

To keep his mind off of Enji Todoroki, Izuku sat with Kiriko and looked through Shouto's books to pass the time. When Kiriko ripped a page, Izuku panicked. He tried to use his spit to glue it back together in desperation, but it didn't work. Maybe Shouto won't notice? Izuku puts it back on the shelf with the piece tucked inside. He tried to scold Kiriko, but the baby bit his finger. Sometimes, Kiriko reminds him of not just Kacchan, but Kacchan in cat form. Kacchan used to hiss as well. No one can deny who Kiriko's father was.

When Kiriko fell asleep, Izuku goes to the bed to rest himself. He turns to look at the window and sees the sun is starting to set. Shouto should be back soon. Though he is weary, Izuku can't bring himself to relax. He must speak with Shouto, and he worries that there is a chance Enji will come back. If that happens, then he wants to have Shouto here with him. Izuku sighs and continues to stare out the window at the setting sun. His eyes flutter closed, and he slips off into a light sleep. He's startled awake when the door opens, and his movements awoke Kiriko as well, who whined. Izuku sits up, holding Kiriko close, and looks to the door. He sighs heavily with relief to see it is Shouto.

"Finally, you're back!"

"Is anything wrong?" Shouto asks, taking off his black leather gloves.

"We had an unexpected visitor today," Izuku says. "Your father came here while you were gone."

Shouto's eyes widen. "He what? I had the door locked- Oh. He does have the master keys. I did not think of that. But why wasn't he at the courthouse?"

"I don't know. I was surprised to see him too."

Shouto goes over to the pair on his bed. "What did he say?"

Izuku lowers his face to bury his nose in Kiriko's hair. "He said that...that you will grow bored of me soon; that I'm only here for you to spite him."

"Let him think whatever he wants," Shouto says. "I have chosen you as my omega. That is the reason you are here."

"But what if he finds out about our secret plan to marry?" Izuku asks.

"There is nothing he can do about it," Shouto says. "As long as I play the role of an alpha searching for a suitable omega mate with a 'mistress' on the side, he won't think anything of it."

"I don't...really want to be a mistress after you get married, Shouto," Izuku looks away sadly. "I'd rather just be a simple house servant in that case."

"But I want to bond with you, Izuku. My father needs me since I am his last and only true heir. You will always have a place here by my side, and Kiriko as well."

Izuku looks back at him. "Your father is a very threatening alpha," he says. "I know he is one of the people who allowed that to happen to Kacchan...but I can't fight the likes of him."

Shouto sits on the bed and takes off his boots. "I know you want to find the men who did that to Bakugo. Yes, my father ordered it to happen. And those that did it are the jailhouse guards. I promised to help you find them, and I will, though I would like to know what you intend to do to them when you find them?"

"Give them a piece of my mind!" Izuku says with a growl. "I can fight. I fought alongside Kacchan and Kirishima many times!"

Shouto looks at Kiriko. "But that would mean putting Kiriko down to fight them,"

"Oh. That's right..."

"Remember, Kiriko needs to separate from you. Perhaps we should try tonight,"

Izuku's eyes widen. "T-Tonight? How about tomorrow? Or the next day?"

Shouto gives him a calm but steady look. "We have a lot to talk about, Izuku, and I would like to spend time alone with you."

"But...but I..." Izuku looks down at Kiriko who is staring up at him. "He has never been without me..."

"The women servants will care for him."

"But what if Enji finds out and...and tries to do something? Can't we try to...maybe...get him out of my arms but stay in this room?"

Shouto looks at Kiriko who seems to understand that they are talking about him. He wants Kiriko out of the room entirely so that Izuku is not distracted. Izuku has a right to be concerned about Kiriko being out of sight with his father around. Remembering a few scenes from his childhood, he gives in. "How about we have a cradle brought in here...and a playpen," 'Maybe a cage instead.'"

"Yes! Yes, that is a great idea! You're so smart, Shouto!"

'This is not going to be easy.' Shouto says to himself.

And he was right.

After the playpen and cradle were brought in, Izuku had to wrestle Kiriko off of him, though it was hard to break away. It was Shouto in the end who managed to get Kiriko off and into the pen. Now the child is throwing a tantrum, screaming and crying at the top of his little lungs, thrashing on the playpen floor. Izuku kept trying to go to him, his bearer instincts taking over, but Shouto holds him back each time, saying 'let Kiriko cry it out.'

Izuku feels his heart tearing in two with Kiriko's cries. Shouto keeps reminding him that it is only a tantrum and there is nothing wrong with Kiriko. But looking at the little body kicking and screaming in the playpen, he envisions Kacchan struggling to stay alive. Their angry face is the same. Kacchan is crying for help through Kiriko. But then, the cries cease to little sobs and hiccups. Kiriko is now rubbing his tear-stained eyes with his little fists, whimpering, and then falls into an exhausted sleep. Izuku stares, dumbfounded.

"See? He cried it out, and now he is asleep. He'll get used to it."

"That was...very hard for me," Izuku whispers.

"I'm sure it was," he turns Izuku around in his arms to hold him. "You were very strong, Izuku. It will get easier." He buries his nose in Izuku's neck, taking in the omega's scent. Izuku's skin is soft, and Shouto hears himself purr. "Let's go lay down,"

Izuku nods against him, glancing back at the playpen. "Okay." His arms feel light without Kiriko in them. He knows Shouto is right about separating from Kiriko, but it was still a challenge. Maybe they can have Kiriko sleep between them?

He cuddles into Shouto once they are on the bed, snuggling in close to the alpha male, but keeping the playpen in full sight. Shouto is tense against him, but Izuku eventually feels him relax. He lets his eyes slip closed while Shouto's hand rubs up and down his back. Izuku only did this once with Kacchan, and the cuddle did not last for long. Kacchan had pushed him away maybe one or two minutes after and they never did it again. At least with Shouto, the alpha is open with his feelings or at least is trying to be. He loves being around Shouto and knowing that they will marry and mate is exciting. Too bad it won't be official in the eyes of the law. However, it WILL be official in All Might's eyes! All Might accepts them, as He accepts all of His followers, and that's all Izuku really needs. Perhaps in time, things will get better and he can find more ways to help the Villages.

"Shouto, can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Your father mentioned something about a family secret. Does this secret have something to do with why your father thinks you're keeping me just for spite?"

"Oh. He's referring to my mother,"

Izuku lifts his head from Shouto's chest. "Your mother?"

"Yes. She gave me this scar on my face,"

"Your mother did this to you?" Izuku traces the scar with his finger. "Why would she do that?"

Shouto closes his eyes and lets Izuku trace the scar. "She is the reason why I don't get along with my father. Something happened, and she went crazy...I'm not entirely sure why but I have my suspicions. My parents did not have a good relationship. She said I looked too much like 'him,' and she was scared of me. Then she poured the hot water from her teapot on my face."

"That's terrible!" Izuku gasps. "What happened to your mother after that?"

"That's what I want to know," Shouto says. "I don't blame her for what she did...I blame my father for everything. I want to know where she is, if she is still alive and my father has her captive somewhere, or she's dead. My father is a judge; he has a way of making things 'happen' without anyone questioning. You want to find the men who disgraced Bakugo's body, and I want to find what happened to my mother."

"She's your mother; you have a right to know. Why won't your father tell you?"

"I don't know what the reason. He says it's to protect me, and he claims that she did terrible things, declaring her 'unstable.' That is why she is disappeared from the house one day."

Izuku rests his head back on Shouto's chest. "That's still no reason not to tell you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Shouto feels himself smile. "Maybe, though as a servant, you don't have much access. I've checked my father's room and office many times and have found nothing on her."

"Is this one of the reasons why you dislike your father?" Izuku asks.

"If only that," Shouto can hear his voice becoming dark. "He wants me to be just like him, ever since I was a child. I couldn't just be a City Guard; I have to be the best City Guard. I can't just be a judge; I have to be the best judge. He's ignored all my other siblings because they have failed him, but he held on to me. I am considered his trophy child. My mother tried to protect me many times from his harsh training and wrath, but she would end up suffering instead. He made her fear me…the abusive cycle never seemed to end..." Shouto trails off.

Izuku senses the hatred, anger, and sadness radiating from Shouto, which ignites his omega instincts to comfort the alpha. He slides his body upward to lay face-to-face with Shouto, seeing the mismatched eyes staring off into nothing. He leans forward and nuzzles Shouto's cheek with his nose, moving to his temple and then to his ear. The motions gain Shouto's attention, and the alpha turns to gaze at him.

"What are you doing?" Shouto whispers.

"Calming you," Izuku answers with a bashful smile. "It's what omegas do! Did I not do it good enough?"

"What? No…no, you did…you calmed me," 'Just like mother would do with her omega scent.'

"I'm glad," he lays his cheek on the pillow to keep facing Shouto. "You're nothing like your father, Shouto. I don't ever want you to think or fear that you are, okay? Even if…by some small chance…you chose me to spite your father…you still did a very kind and generous deed to help a young omega and their child. I'm sure you didn't learn that from your father. You must take after your mother, who must be a wonderful woman for you to hold so much love and respect for her."

Shouto can't believe that the omega Izuku beside him is for real. The words Izuku said sound just as if his mother were speaking them to him. Izuku's cheerful smile is telling Shouto that everything will be okay and that he has nothing to fear. Sensing Izuku's omega aura calmed him faster than any drug or alcoholic beverage could. He finds himself pushing Izuku back on the bed and kissing him; not just on his face, but pressing their lips together. Shouto can't remember the last time he kissed someone, if he has at all. It felt as if he was doing something wrong. Not emotionally, but physically. He knows that's the case when Izuku's hand cups over his mouth.

"Are you a man or a hungry dog?" Izuku asks with a teasing laugh, using his other hand to wipe his own mouth. "That was more slobber than a kiss!"

Shouto blushes and turns his head away. "I-I'm sorry. I don't really…do this kind of thing," he clears his throat. "Go ahead and laugh, if you want."

Izuku chuckles.

Shouto frowns.

"I'm laughing at how cute you are, Shouto! Am I your first?"

"F-First?"

"First kiss,"

Shouto blushes harder. "Y-Yeah."

"Then…you haven't been with anyone in an…intimate manner?"

Shouto shakes his head, feeling as if his face is going to explode.

"It's okay, Shouto. You don't have to be so embarrassed," Izuku reaches up to embrace Shouto, pulling the alpha on top of him. He lets Shouto nuzzle his neck and chest. His omega instincts leap with joy as it senses and accepts Shouto's moment of content. "My first time was a mistake. I went into heat during a drunken night of fun and ended up with Kacchan, who was rutting. I don't remember much other than it was pleasurable, but we didn't bond, so I didn't feel complete. But with you…it will feel like my first time, a REAL first time, and I will accept your knot and your bond."

Shouto closes his eyes, taking in Izuku's omega scent. "Do you mean all that, Izuku? You want to be my mate?"

"Contrary to popular belief, omegas know when they've found their alphas, too."

Shouto lifts himself to loom over Izuku, staring down into the emerald green orbs full of love, kindness, and acceptance.

"I want to make our joining special," Shouto says. "We will marry in secret, just as your heat will strike, and then we will mate and bond. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes, so long as you accept Kiriko as your son, and treat as you would any children we will have. And, one more condition; I'm allowed to keep my last name as well as yours. But my name goes first."

"I will accept Kiriko as my son, and you can take whatever name you wish," he rests his forehead against Izuku's. "It's like you and mother say, I am not my father, and I never will let myself become him. I will treat you, my mate, with respect and honor. I make this promise now, and I will make it again on our wedding day."

Izuku brings Shouto's lips into a kiss, showing the alpha the proper way to do it. Shouto is a fast learner, and soon their tongues are dueling while groins rub together. It's been months since Izuku's felt any sort of pleasure from an alpha, and as he feels Shouto growing hard, his omega instincts shudder at the overwhelming building of alpha power. Kacchan was strong, but his alpha aura strength was nothing like Shouto's. If Izuku was in heat and he smelled Shouto's alpha power, he'd roll over and raise his hips without hesitation.

A screaming wail rips through the room, shocking them both. Kiriko has woken up and is demanding attention. Shouto, holding himself up on his hands, hangs his head in defeat. "Go ahead and get him," He says to Izuku.

"I'm sorry!" Izuku rolls out from under Shouto and hurries to the playpen, lifting Kiriko up and out of it. "Sh. Sh…it's okay now. I'm here." Kiriko instantly stops crying, clinging to Izuku's chest.

Shouto has flopped onto the bed, frowning as the blood flow to his groin disappears like a flash flood. 'Oh well. I suppose I didn't need that erection.'

**TBC**


	6. Echoes of Guilt

***Warnings: Some language, dark descriptions, humor, and fluff!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Echoes of Guilt**

When he could finally leave the bedroom, Izuku began his new life as a servant. But he's never felt so out of place as he does in the servants' quarters of the manor. It's his first day on the job; yesterday was orientation, where Shouto showed him around, and the other servants shared their trades and jobs. They were nice then, but now the servants ignore him, refusing to meet his gaze or answer any of his questions. He started out with Kiriko in the sling on his front, but when a servant shoved a basket of laundry at him, Izuku had to switch Kiriko to his back. The baby wasn't happy at first to not see Izuku's face, but Kiriko quickly got over it.

Izuku tried to join the servants who also had small children, mainly women, and two male omegas. Yet when he inserted himself and Kiriko into the conversation and play circle, everyone dispersed. Kiriko doesn't understand, but Izuku does, and he is hurt for his boy. Izuku goes about his chores, alone, while all the other servants talk amongst each other. They laugh and giggle, sing and joke...just as he used to do at the base with his friends. As he sits folding laundry, Izuku lets his mind drift back to the times when he had friends.

He smiles while remembering a particular time on the Eve of All Might's Day when they were celebrating after having raided a truck with beer and vegetables. Izuku had sat around the fire with Kacchan, Kirishima, and Kaminari while playing a drinking game- that he lost. Kaminari had been second and was so drunk he began dancing with Kirishima. Izuku will never forget the sight of the two of them slurring a drinking song while trying to dance. The best part was when they linked arms to swing one another, then attempted to break apart. But they pulled the opposite way, arms still linked, and smashed into each other. Kacchan laughed loud enough to bring down the ceiling of the base, calling them 'dumb' and ' clumsy .' Izuku had laughed too but managed to ask, through slurred words, if they were okay. Kaminari answered with a ' wheeeeey,' while Kirishima gave two thumbs up, then questioned by he had four thumbs.

Izuku folds the last article of clothing with a smile only to quickly frown when he realizes how many of his friends are dead and gone. Kirishima died in the line of duty. Kaminari disappeared one night on a hunt and never returned. Many of his other friends, such as Uraraka, Iida, and Tsu did not survive the cough. Others like Shoji and Tokoyami left after deciding to venture out on their own to try and find other bases or at least make allies with other Villages. Neither of them returned, and that was two years ago. He missed his late night talks with Tokoyami as they would discuss All Might stories and theories. Tokoyami could read the stars and would point out specific pictures in them, each linked with a story. Izuku never got tired of hearing them and will one day share them with Kiriko.

Then there was Kacchan; the leader that everyone admired and followed. Kacchan was probably the only other person Izuku knew that loved All Might more than him. Kacchan would never pray, but he would leave offerings for All Might, perhaps saying a prayer in his heart, but too stubborn and full of pride to voice it. He would yell at Izuku to stop praying so much and 'get to work.' Izuku can hear Kacchan saying it; his voice perfectly matched just as he remembers it.

Growing distraught, Izuku goes to his knees and folds his hand in prayer, asking All Might to keep watch over his friends; to give them the strength to carry on, if they are still alive, and to nurture those already gone. He prays for strength for himself to continue living as a servant in a place where people hate him. He prays for Shouto's constant good grace, to be able to please the alpha and repay him for all the kindness. He asks All Might to shine His grace upon Shouto and to show him favor. He prays that Kiriko remains safe and healthy and that his own health continues to improve.

"Hey, Newbie!" A servant gets his attention. "What the hell do you think you're doing? No one prays here! That shit will get you whipped!"

Izuku looks up at the young man and says, "I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore,"

"Good, because you know no one is listening, right?"

Izuku swallows and says, "I like to...believe there is something. Anything. Life is so dark...don't you want to know if something better awaits you?"

The servant scoffs. "There's only this life, and that's the only life. Either you're born rich, or you're poor. If you're born poor, the gods don't listen or care for you- they only care for the rich. So, get off your knees and do something useful!"

Before Izuku could answer back, another servant joins the first. Kiriko begins to squirm, feeling Izuku's unrest.

"This one is from the base, right? They were supporters of All Might!"

"All Might is forbidden in this house, Newbie," Says the first servant. "Lord Todoroki will have you burned alive if he sees you doing this prayer stuff for All Might!"

"Yeah, the only thing saving you and that brat is the Young Master!"

Izuku gets up on his feet to face them, a stern look plastered on his face. "Regardless of all this...you don't know me, and you shouldn't pass judgment on me because I come from a different place. There is no reason you have to be so mean,"

"Oh, it's not that we're mean," says the first servant with a smug tone. "We just don't tolerate whores."

Izuku's eyes widen. "What makes me a whore? Because the Young Master prefers me and not you?" The last statement was supposed to be a burn that hopefully ended the conversation. Instead, the servants grew angry.

"Pfft. You'd better just watch your back, Newbie! Once the Young Master is tired of you, it's to the breeding program until your slit breaks from overuse, and then you're put out of your misery! That's how things work here. Trust us; we'd HATE to be YOU."

Izuku watches them snicker to each other as they walk away and he has to swallow the urge not to cry.

'Stop sobbing, you crybaby! Does All Might sob? No! He would never sob like you! Get over it!' Kacchan's voice echoes in his head.

'You give me strength too, Kacchan…even if it has always been rude.' Izuku says to himself. 'I wonder what Shouto is doing right now? I can't wait to see him tonight! At least I have Shouto!'

* * *

Shouto exits the car in front of the jewelry store, making sure his plague mask is on straight and his hood covering his hair. It's easy to spot a member of the Todoroki family, especially him, with his half-colored hair and eyes. He asks the driver to stay until he is finished, offering them extra cash, and they agreed. Shouto did not want to stay out long since this was Izuku's first day as a servant without him nearby. However, Shouto can smell Izuku's approaching heat, and he wants to give the omega something special for their wedding. It can't be a ring because the other servants and his father would see, so he would get a necklace, which Izuku can hide in his shirt.

"Good morning," Shouto says to the jeweler. "I'm looking for a necklace with perhaps a pendant on it?"

"Of course! Is it for a male or a female?"

"It's for someone special," Shouto says, not wanting to give too much information.

The jeweler shows him some silver necklaces first, and then gold ones. Gold is costly, and while he would get it for Izuku, he knows the omega isn't one for such material goods. He still wants Izuku to have something special. Shouto would like to give him a ring, but then he has an idea. He can get a ring, but Izuku can wear it on a chain! When they're alone together, they can wear the rings. He can get one for himself, too.

Shouto decides on two thin silver rings and two chains. He knows Izuku will love the meaning and significance behind it rather than its price. Shouto pays for them and goes back to the car, asking the driver to take him to the tailor next. Izuku needs something nice to wear for their wedding. Shouto is making all these assumptions because he believes that Izuku deserves nice things after all the omega's been through. A small part of it is also guilt on Shouto's side for taking Bakugo's life.

If only he had known that Izuku and Bakugo were connected, then he never would have done it. Despite how much Izuku cared for Bakugo, the alpha was still a criminal who killed innocents during raids. Bakugo wouldn't escape execution, but Shouto wouldn't have had to carry it out. Should Izuku ever find out, the omega will be devastated. Izuku's lost so much already, and to lose the trust of someone you care for…well, he will have to do all in his power to keep it from happening.

Shouto asks the driver to wait again when they arrive at the tailor. Shouto doesn't bother asking for assistance because he sets his eyes on an emerald green colored long-sleeved shirt. It is simple enough in design, a solid color, but elegant in quality. The green is a little lighter than Izuku's eyes. He purchases it without question or doubt, pleased with the product and tells the driver to bring him back home. Halfway, Shouto asks the driver if he knows of any shops that sell 'unique' items. He slips the man more money, a silent gesture that suggests 'not an average store.' The driver nods, taking Shouto to a shadier part of the Great City.

The shop he chooses to go in to is cluttered with a mix of junk and antiques. Shouto knows precisely what he is looking for; something of religious means that pertains to All Might. The shopkeeper asks him what he's looking for; Shouto puts his hand up and shakes his head. After some deep searching, Shouto comes across a small wood carving of All Might, standing tall and proud with hands on hips and a big smile. Most of the detail carvers were worn away, showing proof of its age. It's perfect. Shouto pays the shopkeeper who then attempts to sell him something else pertaining to All Might, but Shouto declines the offer. Instead, he sees a box of old toys on his way out. He should get something for Kiriko, too. Anything to get the baby out of their bed and into the cradle or playpen. Shouto purchases the toys and finally heads home, feeling content with his accomplishments.

Izuku's thrilled to receive word of Shouto's return and that the alpha has summoned him for the evening. Many of the servants watched him leave with disdain, but Izuku didn't care. At least, he doesn't care right now. Tomorrow may be a different story.

Shouto has dinner waiting for him, along with a box wrapped with a bow next to two more. Izuku smiles and greets Shouto, welcoming the alpha back. Shouto, sitting cross-legged at the table, ushers Izuku over to sit with him. Izuku drops the sling and carries Kiriko over who sees the shiny ribbon and reaches for it.

"That large box is for him," Shouto says.

Izuku looks surprised. "For him? What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Izuku allows Kiriko to grab the ribbon and pull it, unraveling the stream of red. Kiriko puts the ribbon in his mouth to taste it, but Izuku takes it out, lifting the baby so he can look in the box. Izuku gasps at the pile of toys from wooden animals to stuffed ones, and blocks too! Kiriko shows full interest in the toys.

"Shouto…thank you!" Izuku smiles with tears in his eyes. " Kiriko 's never had any real toys!" He takes out a stuffed horse to hand to Kiriko.

"Maybe you can put him in the playpen with the toys?" Shouto suggests.

Izuku gets what Shouto is trying to do, and he laughs. It's worth a try, so he places Kiriko in the playpen while dumping out all the toys. Sure enough, Kiriko leaves him flat to play with and explore all the toys. Izuku can tell by the happy squeals that Kiriko is content and he sneaks back to the table.

"That was a great idea, Shouto!"

"Thank s, and I have something for you. Two items, actually,"

Izuku glances over at the presents. "Those are for me?"

Shouto nods. "Open the large one first."

Pulling the ribbon off, Izuku opens the box to see a green shirt. He touches the fabric with his fingers, marveling at the texture. "It's …so pretty,"

"It's for you, for our wedding," Shouto says. "I want you to have something special to wear,"

Izuku holds the shirt out to get a better look at it. "Shouto…this is too fancy for me!"

"Don't talk like that," Shouto scolds. "You are my omega, and I want you to have nice things. You deserve them,"

"But I don't have anything to give you in return,"

"I have you," Shouto says. "That's more than enough. But open up the other one, please." He wants to save the All Might figure for the wedding ceremony. All Might can be their witness.

Izuku opens the small box. "It's a ring and a chain…"

"We have matching rings," Shouto tells him. "When we're alone together, we can wear the rings on our fingers to symbolize our union. Other times, we can wear them around our neck s. That way, we can conceal them, but know that they are there."

"Oh, Shouto," Izuku holds the ring to his heart and closes his eyes. " I never in my wildest dreams thought something like this would happen to me,"

"I can understand how you feel. I never thought I would find an omega. I can't bring Bakugo back for you, but I can give you what he didn't; an alpha mate."

The ring is almost heavy in his palm as the emotions wash over him. Izuku shows his happiness and appreciation with an embrace. Shouto has done so much for him, and Izuku wants to give back. Finding Kacchan's killers will have to wait, even if Shouto knows their identities. "I want to help you find out the truth about your mother," he says.

"I'm not sure there is much you can do, though I will accept your help," Shouto says, returning the embrace.

"Sometimes it helps to have a fresh pair of eyes and ears," Izuku offers. "I may notice something that you've missed, or offer different options," he presses their foreheads together. "You're so wonderful and amazing, Shouto! I couldn't be prouder to have such a stunning mate! I thank All Might every day for you!"

Shouto wonders if the image of slaying Bakugo after Izuku compliments him will ever escape his memory.

* * *

'What is this place?' Shouto wonders at the surroundings that at first seems strange to him, but then recognizes the setting. 'The rebel base,'

'Well, well, well, if it isn't the asshole part of a lair,'

Shouto glances around for the source of the voice. From the dark swirls of purple smoke Bakugo appears, alive, but in the manner of which he died. Despite his insides on the outside and pasty flesh, the only place that bleeds is the hole where Shouto's sword ran him through. Shouto figures this has to be a dream, or Bakugo is a zombie, which is unlikely. Shouto doesn't like how the film of gray over once red, now pale blue; eyes watch him intently. Another thing Shouto notices is Bakugo's form that holds traces of dirt, fresh dirt as if he climbed out of the grave.

'You're not real,' Shouto says. 'This is just the construction of my guilt weighing on my mind,'

'Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not,' Bakugo answers. 'All I know is that you're lying to Deku, and betraying his blind trust. WHICH, I might add, is heavier guilt you will carry once he finds out. You know he will. Word will get out, and people like to talk,' Bakugo smirks. 'Chatter, chatter, chatter!'

Shouto narrows his gaze. 'You're annoying me. If I knew of your friendship with Izuku, I would not have killed you. I didn't do all this to you,' he motions towards the guts hanging from Bakugo's abdomen.

'You may as well have. It was your blade that killed me, after all. You had power enough to keep me in jail -'

'As I said; I did NOT know of your relationship with Izuku! I can't change what I've done!' His voice raises in shouts. ' You are just a form of my guilt! Leave me alone! Whatever you are, leave me alone!'

Shouto jumps awake, panting, and covered in sweat. Rain patters against the window accompanied by a rumble of thunder.

" Mmm …Shouto? What's wrong?" Izuku asks with a sleepy voice.

"Nothing…just had a bad dream," Shouto sees that Kiriko is sound asleep between them, identical to Bakugo, and an icy chill of fear washes over him. Shouto's eyes widen as he wonders if this is the type of uncertainty and fear his mother saw when she looked at him. To her, he was a constant reminder of her husband. Kiriko, to him, is a continual reminder of his guilt. He can never escape Bakugo, or what he did, or his guilt.

"Shouto? Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku, growing concerned, reaches out to stroke Shouto's bare arm. "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Shouto needs to know if what he saw in that dream was just that, a dream, or if it was in some way real. Bakugo called Izuku by a different name. He called him, ' Deku .' But there has to be a reason; a REAL explanation. Izuku must have said it in passing, or something like that. It has to be.

He can only know by saying the name.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he holds his breath for a moment, then adds, " Deku ." He sees the look of surprise and puzzlement on Izuku's face.

"How did you know Bakugo's nickname for me?"

Shouto suddenly feels sick.

**TBC**


	7. In the Office of Enji Todorokik

***Warnings: Language, Enji being verbally mean, sweetness and lots of Cinnamon bun Izuku.

***Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: In the Office of Enji Todoroki**

Shouto dry heaves into the toilet three or four times before finally catching his breath and regaining some senses. Izuku is outside the door, asking if he's okay and if he needs anything. Shouto manages to say that he's okay though it was a lie, just like Bakugo's killing was a lie. It was the baby, Kiriko, that caused his panic attack. The child already is the spitting image of Bakugo, and when Kiriko grows up, he will become Bakugo 2.0. How could he adopt this child and watch it grow into the man he killed? A constant reminder.

'What if I lose my mind like mother did and hurt Kiriko without meaning to?'

The only way to relieve himself of this burden, of this guilt, would be to tell Izuku what happened. If he explains that he didn't know, and was afraid to reveal to him, Izuku would understand. There's the greater chance that Izuku will hate him, and to have your chosen omega hate you is a fate worse than death (as Shouto is coming to learn.) Izuku won't want to marry or mate with him. Shouto can't bear the thought of Izuku scorning him, nor does he want to force the omega to stay. Izuku is no fool; the omega will remain for the sake of Kiriko's well-being. Even if Izuku tries to hide his anger, Shouto will know it's there; he'll feel it in his bones.

"Shouto? Are you sure you're alright? Why won't you talk to me?"

"I'm just...getting over the...the nightmare," Shouto responds. "I need a few moments..."

There is silence, and then the door opens. "I'm coming in," Izuku announces without waiting for Shouto to answer. " Kiriko is still asleep," he goes to Shouto and kneels before the seated alpha on the cold surface. Izuku strokes sweaty bangs away from Shouto's forehead. "You don't have a fever...though you're slightly warm?"

Shouto purrs gently with Izuku's touch upon his heated skin. "I'm well; I assure you."

"Must have been a terrible nightmare," Izuku wets a hand towel to pat Shouto's face and his neck. "You're sweating like you have a fever, though."

"That name...your nickname. Deku. I'm sure you've...must have told it to me at some point?"

Izuku shrugs his shoulders. "It's possible. I dream about Kacchan a lot after his death. I might have said my nickname out loud in my sleep. In my dreams, he always calls me Deku," Izuku smiles and adds, "I was the only person allowed to call him 'Kacchan.'"

Shouto nods. "Yes, that must be it."

"But that doesn't explain why you would suddenly turn white and ran to the bathroom," he gives a lopsided smile. "Care to share your nightmare?"

"I'd rather not..."

"Talking about it can help," Izuku offers. "We're going to be married and mated soon. If we can't share our fears, then how can we expect to share anything else? I promise not to judge you, Shouto."

Shouto cannot deny Izuku anything with that sugar sweet smile and pink freckled cheeks. The biggest challenge? What's the best way to explain it without revealing his guilt?

"I. ..it's difficult to explain...but I...I saw Bakugo ...and, my mother," he lies about his mother but doesn't want to let on that it is Bakugo who haunts his thoughts. "They were both dead...and Bakugo called you ' Deku .' I hope my mother isn't dead...but there's a greater chance that she is. I don't want to believe it. We know Bakugo is dead...and I suppose they just...clashed together in my dreams. Why do you look ready to cry? Please don't cry,"

" Shouto !" Izuku throws his arms around Shouto's neck to hug him. "Oh Shouto, I hope we're wrong about your mother and that she is alive! And...and the fact that you miss Kacchan too ... well, it just makes me so happy! You're so kind, Shouto! How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Shouto swallows hard as he realizes that is one more lie added to the others, and he's digging himself into a deeper hole than the one they made for Bakugo.

Izuku helps Shouto back to bed, making sure to tuck him in before getting under the covers himself. Kiriko is still asleep between them. Izuku nuzzles his son's hair, gazing lovingly upon Shouto. Izuku starts to frown at Shouto's stoic gaze set on Kiriko. The alpha isn't feeling threatened, is he? No. Shouto's not that kind of alpha. Still...

" Shouto ...I know Kiriko sleeping between us is bothersome, but-"

"That's not it,"

"It's not?"

"No. Kiriko looks so much like his father that..." Shouto sighs. " Kiriko is hard to look at when he mirrors Bakugo,"

Izuku blinks away the tears stinging his eyes. "It's harder for me, you know," he sniffles. "I've known Kacchan much longer than you have,"

"Izuku, I didn't mean it like that,"

"You only knew him when he was dead! I knew him when he was alive!"

Shouto leans over the baby to rest his head against Izuku's. "Please don't cry...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking of your feelings. That dream startled me. I know you miss him."

Izuku wipes his eyes then smiles through the lingering tears. "At least I have you, Shouto! Kacchan would never show it, but I know he would be happy with you as my mate!"

Shouto swears he hears Bakugo's mocking laughter far in the distance of the room.

"Y-Yeah...um, we should stop talking in case we wake Kiriko up. He's already woken up once tonight."

Izuku nods, then whispers, "You're right. You're always right, Shouto. I hope you don't have any more bad dreams."

"Thank you, Izuku. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Izuku's hand trembles on the doorknob of Enji Todoroki's office, which he is specifically assigned to for cleaning. Enji must have a reason for insisting that only he cleans the office; the Villager omega with a child strapped to his back who is in love with his son. Enji already despises him, and knowing he'll be alone with the Master of the House, a Great City judge, leaves him with butterflies in his stomach. There are hundreds of servants here who can tend to Enji's office, so why would the alpha pick him? Easy answer. Enji Todoroki wants to find some way to get him away from Shouto.

However, having access to Enji Todoroki's room will give Izuku a greater chance at possibly discovering something about Shouto's mother. Keeping that focus in mind, it should be easier to tolerate being in Enji's presence. Izuku must be prepared for any questions Enji might have for him and to consider the answers carefully.

Kiriko whines from his back.

"Sorry, Kiri. Here we go,"

Holding his breath, the door feels heavy as he pushes it open to enter the enormous room. The floor is marble with a red carpet running down the center and ending at a desk. A very long desk with a huge alpha seated behind it. Some books and short stacks of papers lay about the surface of the desk. A fire hisses and crackles in the hearth. Izuku looks at all the shelves of books, artifacts, and other items that decorate the walls. Not to mention the floor to ceiling windows on the right side of the room.

Kiriko coos and gurgles while his little eyes look all around.

"Hmph. Five minutes late," Enji says from the desk, not bothering to look up from the book he's writing in. "Dust the bookshelves first."

Though Enji's voice his hard and firm, there is no malice behind it right now. The alpha is only giving demands while concentrating on work. Izuku sets to dusting as commanded, taking one of the rags to wipe the surfaces of the shelves. Izuku tries to focus on the (non-existent) dust rather than his growing aggravation for Enji Todoroki. Not only does this man make life miserable for his son, but also has a hand in the breeding program. He is abducting, kidnapping, buying, and capturing of Village omegas just to breed alpha children who will then be raised as City Guards. Or some other profession. Whatever the case, the Great City government wants to do away with the Village alphas. All of this murder, this forced prostitution, and genocide, leaves Izuku with a sour taste in his mouth. There is so much he wants to say to Enji Todoroki.

"Are you trying to scrub the paint off that shelf, omega?"

Izuku is startled by Enji's sudden voice in the quiet room. "I'm sorry, sir,"

"Focus on your cleaning, omega," Enji orders.

"Yes, sir."

Izuku moves along the shelves, wiping them clean, biting his lip and mumbling to himself.

"How does it feel to go from a rebel with a cause to a servant with a dust rag?"

Izuku frowns at the insult. Is Enji Todoroki trying to get a rise out of him? If so, it's working; though Izuku is not like Kacchan. He can control his rage and anger, using words instead.

"With all due respect, sir, I was never a rebel. That is your term for the Villagers."

"Hmph. That child of yours looks awfully familiar,"

Izuku's breath catches in his throat; he grips the dust rag.

"I don't know what you mean, sir?"

"Blonde hair. Red eyes. A vicious glare. I wasn't born yesterday, omega. That child is the spawn of Katsuki Bakugo, the rebel leader, isn't it? "

Izuku accidentally knocks a book from the shelf with the rag as he jolts from Enji's correct assumption.

"My child is innocent in all of this," Izuku quickly answers.

"Did you have something to do with the disappearance of Bakugo's corpse?"

"No, sir, I didn't. I wouldn't have any access to it..."

"Hmph. Any child you bear Shouto will be considered a bastard and entitled to nothing. You're just a temporary plaything for my son."

'I am so much more than that,' Izuku says to himself. "I have to continue cleaning."

"Then do a good job the first time around. If you disappoint me, I shall make you clean everything again. And keep your brat quiet while I'm working."

Izuku grips the rag tighter as he dusts around the room, the only sound being Kiriko's soft snoring and Enji scribbling on paper. Something hits the floor behind him, and Izuku turns around to see that it's an item from Enji's desk. The alpha doesn't seem to notice that it's fallen, or doesn't care about it. Izuku, wanting to avoid another command, instantly goes over and picks the heavy item from the floor. It's some kind of decorative piece; he's not sure what though. It feels like a rock, maybe marble? Enji doesn't seem to notice him standing right there with the item.

That's when Izuku notices the paper Enji is writing on. Though he can't read many words, he can recognize the letters and the sounds they make. Izuku picked out the name, 'Todoroki' with ease. The name next to it starts with an 'r,' and there's a dollar sign at the bottom of the document with numbers.

'R.E.I.,' Izuku repeats the letters in his head to tell Shouto.

"What are you doing?" Enji slams his large fist on the desk, startling Izuku and Kiriko.

Kiriko starts to cry, and Izuku drops the item again. "I-I'm sorry! You dropped this!" He quickly picks it up again and places it on the desk. He turns the sling around to cradle Kiriko, trying to get the boy to stop crying.

"Never come near my desk, omega!" Enji hollers at him. "Quickly learn your place before I have your backed whipped for insolence!"

Izuku backs away slowly, like an animal trying to avoid its predator. "I'm very sorry, sir. I meant no harm,"

"Be gone with you, peasant! Do not cross my path for the rest of the day!"

'You are the one who assigned me to your office,' Izuku says to himself as he bows and swiftly leaves, relieved to be away from the alpha. He lets out the breath he was holding with Kiriko close against his chest. "It's alright, Kiri, it's alright now,"

Kiriko hiccups and sucks on his fist, sniffling away his little tears.

'I don't like him at all. How can someone like Shouto be related to that man? Shouto's mother must have been like All Might if she could put up with that alpha for as long as she did. But that name. R.E.I.? Rei? Rei Todoroki? Whoever 'Rei Todoroki' is, Enji was giving them money. Shouto would know. I'm sure he's returning from his rounds soon.'

Izuku stops at the servants' quarters to hang up his apron, grab a quick cup of water for himself and Kiriko, then returns to Shouto's room to wait for the other. He gives himself and Kiriko a bath, so they are both clean for Shouto. Kiriko fuses as Izuku attempts to brush the downy hair, which shows signs of curling. Kiriko is going to have Kacchan's hair color, but his messy tangle of curls.

"Best get used to it now, Kiri," Izuku teases. "It only gets worse from here on!" He hears the door open and turns to see Shouto. "Welcome back, Shouto! How was your round?"

"Ugh. Exhausting," Shouto answers, kicking off his boots and tossing off his gloves. "I want a hot shower, a drink, and then bed."

Izuku looks out the window where the sun has faded away to welcome the evening. "Don't you think it's too early yet for sleep?" Izuku asks him. "I'm sure once you freshen up, you'll feel more revived."

Shouto shakes his head. "I don't think that will do it," He doesn't want to tell Izuku of the shootout he and his troop had with a ragtag group of Villagers. "Lots of walking and I'm just tired."

Izuku places Kiriko in the playpen with the toys. "Are you feeling ill?" He asks.

"I don't think so. Just tired," Shouto plops himself in a chair rather than head to the bathroom. "How was your day?"

"I did a bunch of cleaning," Izuku moves to stand behind Shouto, rubbing the alpha's shoulders. "I was assigned to dust your father's office,"

Shouto opens his eyes for a moment, but they quickly fall close with a moan as Izuku's thumbs rub the tense muscles. "Did he say anything?"

"Only insults for being an omega, having a child, and referred to as 'your plaything.'"

"Hm. Typical."

"He also figured out that Kiriko is Kacchan's child,"

Shouto opens his eyes. "And he didn't do anything?"

"No. Not a word. He sort of just, shrugged it off. He asked me if I had anything to do with Kacchan's corpse and I said, 'no.'"

"What else did he say?"

Izuku rubs his thumbs against the tightness in Shouto's nape. "Nothing more, although, I did see what he was working on at his desk. I couldn't read it, but I recognized letters, your family name, and some numbers,"

Shouto grips Izuku's wrist, turning to face him. "What letters? What do you mean?"

"He was writing something out; giving someone money. The name on the top was written in larger print, and it said 'Rei Todoroki.' Do you know that family member?"

"That's my mother's name,"

Izuku gasps, sharing in Shouto's shock. "Then...then she must be alive!"

Shouto darts up from the chair, beginning to pace the floor. "But it doesn't make any sense. He wouldn't be paying her...so, who is getting paying?"

"Is he being blackmailed?" Izuku offers, following Shouto's pacing form with his eyes.

"No. No one blackmails my father. He'd have them assassinated ."

"Then...maybe he has your mother somewhere and is paying for her keep?"

Shouto pauses. "I've always thought that...but with the attitude and personality of my father, her execution by his hands was always the most logical answer. But you may be right...and if you are, then this is great news! That means she is still alive, and, as you said, he's paying for her keep. Did you see anything else on that document? Anything at all?"

Izuku shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't read. I saw your family name, and that's all. I'm not even sure what the numbers were, but they were numbers with a dollar sign. He is paying someone for something."

Shouto sweeps Izuku into a kiss. "He must think so little of you to let you get that close! Izuku, you found out something that has been plaguing me since my boyhood! I'm almost certain that my mother is alive! And I will find her!" He kisses Izuku again. "All I have to do is get her back, and then we'll all run away from this place!"

"Run away from here? And go where?"

"Anywhere! Any place that is not this hellhole!"

Izuku chuckles and says, "Looks like you're awake now!"

"Yes! Yes, I am! And it's all thanks to you! Let me shower, and then we'll take a walk around the grounds of the manor. Tomorrow looks like it's going to be rain."

"I would love that. But what do you want to do with this information about your mother?" Izuku follows Shouto into the bathroom, bringing Kiriko and the playpen with him.

Shouto strips and gets into the shower, turning on the water and feeling for the right temperature. "Tomorrow I will make some calls. We can't let my father know that we are aware of this knowledge. Why don't you join me?"

"I bathed already,"

"So?"

Izuku laughs and strips himself, joining Shouto in the shower. There is such a positive change in Shouto's attitude now that he knows about his mother. Izuku senses it but also detects Kiriko staring at them. He pulls the foggy curtain closed.

"I know the answer to this question already, but, do you see me as a plaything?"

"You know I don't," Shouto nuzzles his nose in Izuku's wet hair. "You're my mate, not a plaything. My father just wants to hurt you."

Izuku nuzzles him back in return, gently embracing the alpha while the water cascades over them in thick drops. "I want nothing more than to help you, as you've helped me. Oh!" Izuku's cheeks flush when he feels Shouto's erection poking at his thigh. "I'm not in heat yet,"

"Almost," Shouto purrs into the green hair. "I can sense it now more than before...we need to marry. Tomorrow night," he rubs his erection against Izuku's growing one.

"Isn't that a little too soon?" Izuku moans out.

"No. I want to marry and mate you as soon as possible!"

"I'm close to my heat, but not that close. You're too excited from the news of your mother,"

Shouto cups Izuku's face in his hands. "Then let me thank you another way," Shouto offers. "What would you like me to do?"

"Do?" Shouto's erection is still pressing against his lower belly. "Oh, you mean...sexually," Izuku shyly lowers his eyes. "W-Well...to be honest, aside from mounting and bearing a child, I don't know much about...m-mating. Kacchan would just...mount me, and that was that. I don't really know what I like because I don't really know anything other than mounting."

Shouto clears his throat and shifts his eyes to the right. "I don't...know what I like either."

An embarrassed and awkward silence falls between them except for the sound of the shower.

"There's...something I can do for you," Izuku offers, looking up at Shouto through his lashes with a blush. "I can...use my mouth to make you feel good?"

"You mean a kiss?"

Izuku laughs at Shouto's naivety. "No. I mean use my mouth down 'here,'" he lets his hand encircle Shouto's erection.

"Oh. OH!" It's Shouto's turn to blush hotly. He felt so silly and utterly embarrassed by his response. Of course, that's what Izuku meant! The omega never blushed with kisses before!

"It's okay. I've never done it before, but I've seen it a lot in passing," he carefully settles on his knees with Shouto's erection directly before him. "We're going to have a lot of 'firsts.'"

" Izuku ...you don't have to do this,"

"But I want to,"

*****Edited for **site**. Read it in full on A03*****

" Shouto ...that was amazing...!" Izuku pants out, flushed red from cheeks to the neck. "Cold shower now. Please?"

Shouto smiles and stands up to adjust the water settings. Both rinse their mouths out with the shower water then share a wet kiss.

"That's enough for tonight," Shouto tells him. "I want to explore your body on our wedding night. I take the role of a noble gentleman very seriously." The water shuts off, and they share a towel. "Tomorrow night, you will be my married mate. I believe you'll be in heat by then. And if you're not...well...it will just be a wedding night and not a knotting night."

Izuku teases him by adding, "It is part of the intended alpha's job to ignite the heat early in a willing omega."

Shouto purrs, nuzzling Izuku's neck and placing little pecks of kisses. "I only show this soft side to you, Izuku. No one else. You get to see the real me."

"I'm honored," Izuku looks at Kiriko in the playpen while drying off. "I think we should try him in the cradle tonight so for tomorrow...we won't have many interruptions."

"I'm excited already! And I haven't forgotten my promise to you. I will bring you to the men that maimed and desiccated Bakugo's body. There is not much you can do since the order came from my father, but you will be the mate of the Young Master, and if I command a whipping for their inhumane crimes, then it shall be. I will let you carry it out."

Izuku's flushed, sweet face turns to one of fierce determination. "They won't get away from me unscathed." A block comes flying and strikes Izuku in the temple. "OW! Kiriko?!"

Kiriko is angrily chewing on the rim of the playpen while banging a plastic mug on the bars.

"Someone needs attention."

"I'll order dinner, and maybe we'll get him to bed early."

Izuku lifts Kiriko from the playpen. "Maybe you can tell me some stories about your family, too. I would like to hear more about your mother, since I may be meeting her soon!"

Shouto kisses the top of Izuku's wet hair. "You're my salvation in this dark place,"

"And you're my real life All Might on earth," Izuku responds.

"GAAAAAH! GURRRRR!" Kiriko swings his little fists at Shouto

Shouto takes a step back, reminding the dream and Bakugo's ghastly image.

"I think someone is in the middle of a bowel movement," Izuku uses that as an excuse. "He needs to be kept calm and relaxed."

Shouto stares at Kiriko's narrowed red eyes while the baby hugs Izuku's neck as the omega carries the boy out. It's as if Bakugo's spirit has someone returned from the other side (if there is one) to possess the body of his son. No, that's not logical. Bakugo is dead, and nothing is bringing him back. Regardless, he needs to find out more about that document Izuku found. He knows what people and places to call tomorrow. If he finds the answer, he will give his father one last chance to admit the truth before Shouto unleashes Hell upon the Todoroki manner.

Shouto flags a servant and tells them to bring the freshest steaks they have, and cook them medium rare. He's getting an appetite for blood, but it's best to start out small.

"Oh, and some soft foods and milk for the baby," he adds. "And some coffee for afterward."

It's going to be a big day tomorrow, and changes are coming. The change will start with him and his new family.

'I'll find a way to beat this. Izuku never has to know. I can do this. I can keep this secret.'

'Liar, liar, pants on fire!' Bakugo's voice taunts him, and he swears it came from the baby's lips. He must be imagining things. There has to be another way to relieve himself of this guilt that doesn't require telling Izuku the truth.

"Shouto, are you sure there is nothing wrong?"

SHouto keeps staring at Kiriko. Why are the boy's eyes an gray, cloudy blue? Why is Kiriko smirking? Doesn't Izuku see it? His vision starts to blur slightly, and his head feels foggy. "I'm...I'm fine...I..." his vision goes from fuzzy gray to fuzzy black with little specks of colored starts before everything goes almost entirely black. His ears are ringing, and his body feels as if it's burning on a pyre. Faintly, he can hear Izuku shouting for a doctor, for anyone.

Shouto's mind and vision take turns working, and he knows he is laying on a bed now. Izuku is by his side, a worried expression on his sweet face.

"I knew something was wrong! You're spiking a fever! A servant is going to get the doctor. Just try and relax for now," Izuku takes Shouto's hand and pats it lovingly. "I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave your side."

Shouto smiles, seeing two of Izuku ...and Bakugo's corpse standing behind him?

They don't hear anyone come in.

"What a coincidence. My son 'somehow' ends up sick when a rat scurries in from the slums. I wonder how THAT happened?"

Izuku begins to tremble at the familiar voice of Enji Todoroki, who, in the past, has warned him if something should happen to Shouto, it is Izuku who will suffer. Will Shouto be well enough to protect him? Or will Izuku have to endure the wrath of High Judge Enji Todoroki?

**TBC**


	8. The Uninvited

***Thank you for the support, comments, and kudos!  
***Warnings: Mild suspense, baby humor, humor, illness, fluff  
***Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Uninvited**

Izuku fears Enji Todoroki as the large alpha approaches the bed though he doesn't shy away from nor does he leave Shouto's side. Instinctively, Izuku leans closer to Shouto, shielding him from Enji. This action does not go unnoticed by the hulking alpha male, and Izuku feels Enji's ever-present hard stare burning a hole through his soul, like a worm eating its way into an apple. Kacchan always had hard stares; red eyes so hot they could burn you in an instant- but Enji has blue eyes so cold that they burn slowly.

"Is the doctor coming?" Izuku asks, finding his voice.

"He has been notified of Shouto's...sudden illness," Enji's voice is accusatory. "I believe it would be in Shouto's best interest if you were to leave this room, so he may receive the proper rest and care that he needs."

Izuku bites his lip, then says, "Shouto rather have me here with him," he answers. "I don't mind staying by his side, sir."

"Do not refer to him by his first name, omega. It was you who made him sick,"

"The bad weather and walking around the city made him sick," Izuku corrects the alpha. He knows that's the real truth. Enji Todoroki will continue to think that Izuku brought this sudden illness upon Shouto no matter what logic he offers. "I wish only health and happiness for Sh- I mean, the Young Master."

"Of course you would say that. Shouto is giving you everything a street omega could ever want. I want you and your child out of this room and living in the servants' quarters,"

"No! I need to stay here with him!"

Enji crosses his arms over his chest, "I am the Lord and Master here, not my son. He is not able to speak, and I want you out of this room. I have servants and the doctor who will look after Shouto."

Izuku takes Shouto's hand and squeezes it. "I...I really wish to stay. Please let me stay?"

"I will give you one last chance to remove yourself and the child from this room before I have the guards escort you out."

Enji isn't lying, and Izuku knew the alpha would follow through with the threat. Reluctant to leave, Izuku gathered up his courage and kissed Shouto's forehead, right in front of his father. Keeping his gaze to the floor, Izuku goes to the playpen where Kiriko is, scoops him up, and goes to the door but pauses for a moment. He turns back to see if Enji would reconsider, but the man is only glaring at him. Izuku turns away and leaves the room with a heavy heart. He wants to be with his mate, caring for him; nursing him back to health. Now he's forced to remain in the servants' quarters until Shouto's fever breaks, and he realizes that Izuku isn't with him.

Without any other option, Izuku goes to the servants' quarters with Kiriko. Immediately, Izuku's greeted with turned backs and judgmental sneers. They probably assume he thinks himself superior to them when in truth, he is just like them. He's come from nothing; knows the struggles of the peasants and the oppressed. Simply because he has caught the eye of the 'Young Master' does not change who he is. However, jealousy is an influential monster, and perhaps one of the most dangerous traits human beings possess.

Wrapping Kiriko in the work sling, Izuku approaches the Head Master to ask what jobs or chores need to be done. Izuku is tasked with mending clothing; simple enough. Though as he threads the needle and patches holes and stitches up seams, all he can think about is Shouto and how his mate is faring. They were to be married this evening, but with Shouto's sudden illness, the ceremony must be postponed. Izuku sighs. He hopes Shouto gets better before his heat hits. No doubt Enji Todoroki will keep Izuku from Shouto and toss him to hungry, sex craved betas or gammas to have their way with him. Should something terrible happen to Shouto, Izuku can kiss his life and chances of change goodbye. He'd be placed in the breeding program and forced to bear children until his body, heart, and soul gives out on him.

There is only one thing to do, but he can't do it here; not where people can see him. Closing his eyes, Izuku concentrates on the image of All Might; bright, bold, reliable, and sparkling with the promise of hope.

'Please, All Might, lend your strength to Shouto so that he may get better. Your humble servant asks this of you. Though I have asked for much already, I will gladly take some of that back to ensure Shouto's safety. Please, All Might, hear my prayer and grant Shouto the strength he needs to fight this fever!'

* * *

'So hot...where am I?'

Shouto peers around the area, recognizing it as his room, although it's different. The furniture twists and turns as if in a whirlpool. The lighting is red, like blood splattered on the lightbulbs. There is blood. The entire room smells of metallic and iron; the stench of blood. Shouto sits up in his bed, wondering if this is just another dream or if something happened. The amount of blood disturbs him, and his first thought is to call for Izuku. When no answer comes from the room, Shouto begins to panic.

'You're fucking everything up,'

Shouto knows that voice. 'Bakugo!' The dead alpha sits on the foot of his bed, still in the same rotting condition as before.

'You really think keeping this secret from Izuku will stay just that? A secret? Someone will find out. When my son grows older and learns that you are not his father, but the man who killed his real father, then he will seek revenge upon you. He is MY SON, after all,' Bakugo flashes Shouto a wicked smile with dirt in his teeth. Shouto also noticed dirt under the alpha's fingernails.

'Did you crawl out of that grave just to haunt me?' Shouto asks him. 'I didn't know you were with Izuku. In the end, I did what I had to do; I executed the most notorious criminal and rebel leader. I had no knowledge you had a family, though I wouldn't call it a 'real' family. Izuku was someone you just rutted with and happened to produce a child.'

'But Kiriko is still my child,' Bakugo says, staring at him. 'And yes, I did crawl out of the grave; but it is YOU who won't let me stay dead,'

'Stop speaking in riddles. You are dead.'

'But I'm alive,' he taps his head. 'In here, and I always will be. You can't bury your guilt, Shouto Todoroki. So long as you keep up this lie, I will never rest. I will always be here. Whether you tell Deku or not, I will continue to be in the darkest parts of your mind.'

Shouto opens his eyes to find that he is back in his real room. All the blood and smells have gone. His body feels out, and he tosses the blankets halfway off to cool himself. That dream...Bakugo is haunting him through his guilt.

"Good to see you are awake,"

Shouto glances to the left to see his father seated in a chair beside his bed. "Where is Izuku?"

"In the servants' quarters. He made you sick, just as I predicted."

"You will bring him and Kiriko back immediately. It is only a slight fever,"

"That omega is just getting over the cough, and you've been so very close to him that surely you picked up something that is still lingering in his immune system. It's best that he stays where he belongs; with the other peasants."

Shouto tries to keep his temper, but he feels terrible, and every word from his father's lips, every sound and sight began to irritate him. "Did you hear me, old man? I said I want Izuku HERE! I want him with ME!"

"Don't you take that tone with your father, you ungrateful child!" Enji hollers. "I'm growing tired of your rebellious stage. You should be thanking your lucky stars that I haven't beaten it out of you,"

Shouto scoffs. "You use threats of violence to get your way...you can beat me all you want, but it won't change how I feel about you and this family. Until I know the truth about my mother, you are my father in name only. We only share blood and nothing else."

"You are every bit a Todoroki as your other siblings," Enji says. "I was once like you to my father. I'm giving you the chance to grow out of it, just as I did, but you are trying my patience, Shouto!"

Shouto scoffs again, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Most sons ask for wealth, power, and luxury. I ask to have an omega that I want to be by my side caring for me. I ask for very little, father,"

"He made you sick,"

"He did not make me sick. The rain and the chill from the shootout did that. Sickness is running rampant in the Villages...I'm lucky to have just caught a fever..."

"I don't want that omega in your room,"

"Then I don't want to be here," Shouto sits up to give his father a hard, stern, and serious look. "All I ask is to have an omega. One omega. It's a very small favor to ask,"

Enji sucks his teeth in annoyance. "Any children he bears you will be bastards,"

"In the eyes of the law, perhaps," Shouto counters. "But not in mine. Maybe I can show you how to be a real father...how a real father should treat their children."

Enji stands up so fast he knocks the chair over. Shouto is startled on the inside but doesn't let it show. "Have you never once stopped to think about what I have gone through? What I had to endure and had to suffer? My father punished me all the time, and he was a ruthless man. I have yet to take my full wrath and fury out on my children, despite how you may view it. You call it abuse and rough treatment, but I call it learning. It helps you to rise to be better than you are, and you learn how to conquer fear! Everything you have here is what I've had to do to keep you comfortable. I know you hate me because of what happened to your mother, but she was a sick woman. You were too young to understand, and you still have not proven that you are mature enough to share in any details about her!"

Shouto looks away from him. "I don't care about your upbringing," he says. "If you truly loved your wife and your children, you would not have treated us the way you did. I don't accept your sob story, even if it is true. Now, I want my omega. I want Izuku here with me. I will...stop asking about my mother if you allow Izuku to stay here with me. Call him back."

Enji remains still and silent for a long moment; then he fixes the chair. "You see your mother in that omega," Enji says without looking at him. "He reminds you of her, that is why you keep him so close. You're not in love with this Izuku; you love the idea OF him; a young bearer struggling to protect their child. No doubt he is giving you the tender love and care you've always desired from your mother after she was absent from your side. When you see this for yourself, then you will understand what a mistake you have made. I shall...humor you for now. You need to learn for yourself, because if I stop you, then you will continue to blame me for all your sadness and struggles. When you learn for yourself, you will see that your father was right all along. The omega can return to your room."

"...thank you, father. That is all I ask."

Shouto lays back down and folds his hands over his belly, staring out the window at the darkening sky. Another storm is on its way. The sickness spreading in the Village is a cause of concern; at least for some. Those in the Great City will wish for the plague to take over the Villages and kill off all the Villagers. It will be less tax money coming from their pockets to fund the City Guards. If Izuku and Kiriko had still been in the Villages, they would have been dead by now. Shouto's not concerned about his fever since he has access to medical science and a good doctor. A fever is easily cured, though this one seems to be lingering.

Turning from the window, he notices the bottle of medicine on the end table. Curious, he takes the bottle to read the label. He doubts his father would keep him sick, but Shouto has to be sure. It is medicine for his fever. Shouto lets out a sigh. Now, as he's waiting for Izuku to come, he thinks about his dream, though it was more of a fever dream. Bakugo spoke to him not as the man himself, but again as his conscience. Fake Bakugo is right; it is his guilt haunting his thoughts, and it's also possible that Kiriko may one day seek vengeance on him. The child is, after all, Katsuki Bakugo's offspring. But there is part of Izuku in Kiriko as well. He should tell Izuku the truth, but maybe after some time has passed. It's selfish of him to want to bond with and marry Izuku, locking the omega into a union, and then having Izuku possibly hate him.

'No. I can't tell him yet. I'll never tell him,'

"Shouto?"

"Izuku," Shouto sits up and smiles as the omega comes to rushing over to him using one free arm to embrace him. Kiriko is in the other.

"Your father sent me away, or I would have been here with you!"

"The important thing is that you are here now," Shouto says. "Though you shouldn't keep Kiriko so close to me."

"Oh, you're right," Izuku kisses the baby and puts him in the playpen. Kiriko gurgles in mild annoyance but then occupies himself with chewing on a toy. Izuku makes sure Kiriko is safe before returning to Shouto's side. "No one likes me in the servant quarters," he says, sitting on the bed beside his mate. "They all know that I am your chosen omega,"

Shouto nuzzles him. "I know it's hard, but remember, at the end of the day, you are in my chambers with me."

Izuku nods. "That will help get me through the work day," he places his hand on Shouto's forehead. "You're still hot,"

"I'm taking medicine,"

"When's the last time you took some?"

"I suppose when the doctor visited,"

"Maybe you should take some more," Izuku looks at the bottle. "I don't think it would hurt,"

Shouto shrugs and lays back down. "Could you open a window? It's sweltering in here,"

"But there's a storm coming. I don't want you catching a chill,"

"The storm is not here yet," Shouto says. "Please?"

Izuku goes and opens the window, hearing the thunder rumbling in the distance. A cool breeze sweeps into the room. He hears Shouto sigh. "Is it too cold?"

"No, it's just right," he says. "I'm sorry about falling ill. I've ruined our wedding plans for tonight,"

Izuku walks back over to Shouto's bed. "No, it's fine! With the right amount of medicine and rest, you'll be better in no time!"

"But what about your heat? It's soon, and I want us to be married before then,"

Izuku blushes lightly. "Well, I think I should be okay for another day or two. And we don't have to be married before we mate,"

"I understand that, but it's what I would like for us, and you deserve it."

"How long do you think we'll have to hide our marriage?" Izuku asks while dabbing the sweat beads from Shouto's forehead with a cloth.

"Mmm...I'm not sure. Only time will tell. I wish things were different, but as it stands now, we have to wait for my father to die, then I can take over. Do you think you could try to find anything else on my mother?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Your father really doesn't like me now, so I might not be allowed to clean his office. I can try to sneak in, but it's not easy with a baby," he motions to Kiriko.

Shouto sighs. "You're right...he will want to ignore you as much as possible," he yawns. "I can't believe how tired I am,"

Izuku pulls the covers over Shouto and kisses his check. "The best medicine is to rest. I'm here now, and I'll stay with you all through the night."

Shouto closes his eyes with a tiny smile. "Thank you. I'm grateful to have you here with me..." he drifts off to sleep.

During the night, the storm came, and Izuku ended up watching it with Kiriko, who would not go to sleep. The clock says one, and Shouto has been asleep the whole time and still is. Kiriko pats at the glass, trying to catch each new raindrop that hits the surface. Izuku chuckles, kissing his son's hair. Kiriko giggles, and it makes Izuku giggle as well. But the peaceful moment is cut short when Izuku hears moaning from the bed. Shouto is having a dream; Izuku can tell by the way the alpha is thrashing under the covers.

Quickly, he places Kiriko in the playpen then goes to the bed, trying to calm Shouto's movements. He says Shouto's name many times, trying to get the other to wake up. Izuku knows it has to be a fever dream, and all he can do is keep Shouto calm by saying comforting things, stroking his face and hair. Eventually, Shouto settles down and falls into a peaceful sleep. Izuku lets out a sigh of relief, feeling exhausted himself. Taking Kiriko from the playpen, he settles on the couch and pulls a blanket on top of them. He lays Kiriko between himself and the back of the couch. Meanwhile, the storm still rumbles outside.

Izuku doesn't close his eyes until he is certain Kiriko is asleep. Taking a peek over his shoulder at Shouto, he sees that his mate is also asleep. Tonight was supposed to be their wedding night. Izuku sighs inwardly, cuddling close to Kiriko. As he waits for sleep, Izuku tries to think of ways in which he can discover more about Shouto's mother; Rei Todoroki. The best he can do is to take the largest gamble of his life and sneak into Enji's office. First, he'd have to find out Enji's daily schedule, learning what times he will or will not be in the office. Second, he will have to do something with Kiriko, because the baby may (or will) cause some type of distraction. Shouto will not want him to do this, but Izuku can't think of any other way. Maybe he can leave Kiriko with Shouto. He can tell Shouto that he wants Kiriko to get used to having a father while Izuku 'does some chores.' He'll use that time to raid Enji's office. Kiriko should be fine with Shouto since the baby has been around the alpha for a while now. It shouldn't cause too much trouble.

But first, Shouto has to get better.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to leave us alone?" Shouto asks, standing over Kiriko in the playpen. He has finally beaten his fever and is out of bed, though the doctor told him to stay inside for another day.

"Yes. We're going to be married soon, so Kiriko has to get to know you if you're going to be his father! This is what you wanted from the beginning, right? To have Kiriko stop being so dependent on me?"

"That's true…" Shouto looks down at the red eyes staring up at him.

"I promise I won't take long. Your father is at the courthouse, so we don't have to worry about him. My chores shouldn't take me more than half an hour, and you still need to rest. Your head is still a little loopy,"

Shouto nods, agreeing with Izuku. After the fever broke, his mind has been foggy. "Alright. We'll be here…"

"Okay, be good, Kiri! I love you, and I'll be right back," he kisses both Kiriko and Shouto before he leaves.

Shouto and Kiriko stare at each other, completely still and silent. Then, Kiriko's cheeks start to turn pink and puffy. Shouto holds his breath, prepared for the screaming wail that is sure to come from the tiny throat and big lungs. Kiriko's little face was scrunched up with his little lips pressed together and eyes clenched tightly shut.

'It's over…' Shouto covers his ears. 'I'm doomed.'

No wailing. No screaming. Only the sound, and smell, of gas. Not chemical gas, but gas of another kind. A natural kind. All the color drains from his face as he realizes now what Kiriko was doing, or did do.

Kiriko giggles and claps his hands, smiling impishly up at Shouto.

"If I didn't know any better…I'd think you planned this."

"Gaa!" Kiriko claps his hands again with another 'toot' from his rear end. "Gaa! Gah!" he gives Shouto a raspberry.

"You are Bakugo's son…"

Izuku peeks around the corner of the hall leading to Enji's office, finding it clear of guards. 'When the cat's away, the rats will play,' Izuku says to himself.

Keeping aware of his surroundings, Izuku makes his way to the door. He puts his ear against it, double checking to make sure it is indeed void of any alpha. Izuku tries the knob, twisting it, and it clicks open. Surprised at the lack of security, Izuku steps inside, shutting it behind him. Enji has shelves of books and file cabinets of what can only be documents. Izuku rushes over to the file cabinet, looking at the letters on each draw. He's searching for 'R,' finds it, but can't open it. The cabinet's locked.

With a soft curse, Izuku searches for a key. While looking through Enji's desk, he keeps a lookout for any sign of something that may be related to Rei Todoroki. Izuku briefly wonders why Shouto hasn't already attempted this. That thought goes away when he finds a bunch of small keys. He's able to match the tiny number on the key to the right lock of the cabinet. It clicks open. Izuku grins and opens the 'R' drawer, looking through the tabs, searching for 'Rei.' Nothing.

Izuku has to stop for a moment when he feels a slight pain in his lower belly; the start of his heat. 'I can't worry about that now,'

Izuku tries another drawer, this time searching for 'wife.' Again, he comes up with nothing. 'What else can it be under?; Izuku snaps his fingers. 'Family!' he unlocks the 'F' cabinet, and sure enough, there is a table labeled 'family' along with another word. Izuku takes out the file.

"F-Family…B-bis-ness? Oh, 'business!' Family business! I'm sure the paper has to be here!" Izuku puts the file folder down and flips through it, looking for anything that might have Rei's name on it. "Come on, come on, come on- YES!" Izuku pulls out a document just like the one he saw Enji writing. It has Rei's name on it, and numbers at the bottom. "Oh, All Might, praise be!" Izuku closed his eyes, holding the paper to his chest and saying a prayer of thanks to All Might. He puts the folder back and closes the drawer.

His heart stops when he hears the knob turn.

Izuku makes a dive for the desk, hiding under it, and pulling the chair further in to shield himself.

The door opens.

"I swear, that boy has my head in a mess of aggravation!"

Izuku's eyes widen. It's Enji Todoroki! But why is he here again? One step forward, two steps back. What rotten luck!

"I can't believe I forgot my briefcase!"

Izuku covers his mouth with his hands, trembling, as he hears Enji's heavy footfalls on the floor. They near the desk. Izuku watches at two boots stop behind the chair.

**TBC**


	9. The Wedding

*****Warnings: Fluffy chapter! Mild suspense. Baby antics. Romance.**

*****Please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

_' But you see, it's not me_

_It's not my family_

_In your head, in your head, they are fighting_

_With their tanks, and their bombs_

_And their bombs, and their drones_

_In your head, in your head, they are crying '_

_(Bad Wolves- Zombie)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Wedding**

'Please, just go away! Please, just go away!' Izuku silently chants while watching the boots shift and move. A prime alpha of Enji's strength will sense even the slightest smell of omega heat. Izuku wonders if his luck has run out. Should Enji find him, who knows what will happen ? The most important thing is that the paper about Shouto's mother remains safe, though he can't make any noise to fold it up and tuck it away. 'Please, go away! Go away! Go away! Go away!' He clenches his eyes shut, awaiting the inevitable.

But it doesn't come. The boots move away, walking in the opposite direction...to the door! Izuku holds his breath, waiting to hear the door open and close. It opens. Izuku smiles behind his hands. Then it closes, but the boots remain. He cowers again, beads of sweat gathering at his temples. The footfalls come back to the desk and something slams on the top, startling him, though he keeps silent. There is a click, then another.

"Good, I have the documents I need," says Enji. "Wouldn't want to make another trip back."

Izuku hears the boots leave, the door close, and then blissful silence. He lets out a breath, thanking All Might for keeping him safe. Izuku looks at the document for Shouto. Waiting a few moments to make sure Enji does not come back, Izuku folds the paper and slips it inside his tunic. Waiting another moment, he pushes the chair out and peeks over the desk, scanning the room — all clear.

Wasting no time, Izuku dashes for the door and exits the room. But before returning to Shouto's chambers, he makes a stop at the bathroom. That close encounter with sudden death scared him more than previously thought.

* * *

Shouto holds Kiriko out at arm ' s length to avoid the disgusting smell of the bowel movement. Izuku did NOT leave instructions for this. But he should be able to figure it out. After all, he will be a father himself once Izuku bears their child. Practicing on Kiriko will help prepare him for his own child. Shouto's watch Izuku change the baby's cloth diaper, and mimicking it should be easy. Oh, how wrong he was.

Kiriko whines and struggles, kicking his little chubby feet every time Shouto tries to reach the tie. Shouto has to stop for a moment to find a sense of calm before his alpha instincts have him roaring at the child. Not only that, but the squirming child reminded him of Bakugo's bound body as the man lay dying. 'No. ..I must regain control of my conscience. This child is not Bakugo.' Shouto then wonders how many times must his mother have said that to herself about him as a boy? She poured hot water on him. Shouto can't let history repeat itself, so instead, he slams his hands on either side of Kiriko and growls. The growl is not deep or threatening, but the tone warns Kiriko who is in charge. Shouto is the alpha adult, and soon to be Kiriko's step-father. The boy must learn his place in the pecking order.

Kiriko wrinkles his little nose and turns it upwards in a final show of defiance before letting him limbs relax and fall to the table.

"Good boy," Shouto says, making sure to smile. Now he can change the cloth. He tries not to look more than he has to while removing the cloth diaper and placing it in a mass on the floor beside him. He dips the rag into some water and starts to clean all residue. Kiriko must not approve of the cold water because he begins to fidget and whine. Shouto does the cleaning as quickly as possible.

Once clean, he retrieves a spare cloth and proceeds to wrap Kiriko's little behind. Success. And he would have successfully changed his first diaper. But Kiriko was not done with him, nor did the baby make the ending an easy victory. Just before the front fold of the diaper, Kiriko let out a quick shot of pee, which landed on Shouto's shirt. The baby giggles with all the looks of an imp. Shouto clears his throat and calmly, ever so calmly, ties the diaper in the front. Without a word, he returns Kiriko to the playpen then disposes of the soiled diaper. A quick washing of the hands and a short moment of meditation has him back on track. Shouto's ears perk at the sound of the door opening.

"Izuku?"

"I'm back! And look what I found!"

Shouto rushes to him, seeing a paper in Izuku hands. He takes it to read the contents while Izuku dotes over Kiriko, who suddenly decides to play the innocent baby.

The further Shouto reads, the more his brows furrow and his jawline tighten. According to this document, his mother is not dead but alive living in a facility for the insane. And yet, that is not the worst of it. This is not a receipt with a check enclosed for her care; it's a blackmail letter.

"Shouto? What does it say? Is everything alright?" Izuku carries Kiriko over to stand beside Shouto.

"It's a blackmail letter,"

"Blackmail? But, who would blackmail your father? He's a judge!"

Shouto grips the paper as his hands tremble. "Yes, but he is still a judge put in place by the popular vo tes of the Great City and its people. He is supposed to keep up appearances, maintaining control of his family. If the Great City learns that my mother is declared 'insane,' then that is a bad reflection him. It's...an embarrassment. It shames him. He must have had her emitted in secret, but someone found out, and they're using it to their advantage. The amount you see here is not for her care, but for the blackmailer."

"Do you think she's really lost her mind?"

Shouto shakes his head. "No. My father drove her to a breaking point," he brings a hand up to the scar. "I reminded her of him. I scared her. She had a breakdown, nothing more than that. But even that is a public scandal for a high-ranking judge. This is why he's never told me. He doesn't want me revealing his secret. That bastard..."

Izuku nuzzles Kiriko for a second and moves closer to lean against Shouto. "Not that I am defending your father in the slightest...but he must have been paying this blackmailer for a long time when he could have just...made your mother ' disappear. ' He's kept her alive. Don't you think that a monster of an alpha like Enji would dispose of anything in his way? Why is he keeping her if he didn't still have feelings for her? Do you understand what I'm getting at? Of course, it doesn't change or excuse what he's done."

"I don't know how to feel about this right now, Izuku,"

"I understand. Do you know where she is being held?"

"There is only one asylum in this city...I'll have to make a trip there,"

"I'll go with you so that you won't be alone."

"No. You will stay here with Kiriko. This is something I have to do,"

Izuku nods slowly, nuzzling into Shouto. "Will you...be gone long?"

Shouto's brows lift when his nose picks up the scent of Izuku's approaching heat. "Izuku?"

Izuku shyly looks up at him through dark green lashes. "I would like for you to take care of my heat and our marriage before you set off to see your mother. Am I too selfish to ask that? If so, then I'm very sorry."

Shouto brings both into an embrace. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should be thanking you. You've managed to obtain what I have tried so hard to find!"

Izuku chuckles. "I grew up on the streets. I learned how to sneak around and what to watch for."

"We'll get married now. Right now." Shouto makes the snap decision.

Izuku laughs. "What? Really? Right now?"

"Yes, right now! You've done so much for me that I must return the favor! I want us to be married. Go get changed. I'll change as well."

Izuku grins and places Kiriko in the playpen so he can dress. Things are moving a little faster than he wanted, but that's good because Shouto will soon be preoccupied with finding his mother. 'I can't wait to be married and mated properly!' Izuku dresses in the green tunic. 'I'm so excited!'

Shouto puts on his typical ceremonial outfit, wearing the colors of his mother's family- blue and white. His tunic is blue velvet with silver trim and white pants. He doesn't bother putting on shoes because after the ceremony they're going to consummate the marriage. The thought has Shouto both heated and bashful. Izuku will have to lead most of the mating. Shouto's never given sex much thought since he's always been preoccupied with taking down his father and finding his mother. Now that he has Izuku, things have changed. Izuku calls to him, asking if he's ready. Shouto clears his throat and replies,

"Almost. Go and lock the door, then stay with Kiriko while I get some…things set up."

Shouto glances over his shoulder to make sure Izuku is doing as told, and the omega is locking the door. Shouto wants to surprise Izuku with the All Might statue. However, he needs to find a place to put it in the room. Where can they get married? In front of the fireplace? The window? On the bed? Shouto decides on the hearth since it is a symbol of warmth, home, and heart. Making sure one last time that Izuku isn't peeking, Shouto gets the figurine and places it on the hearth mantel. He has the rings in his pocket. Then, he walks over to Izuku who smiles at him with a faint flush beneath freckles.

"You look very handsome, Shouto,"

"As do you," Shouto goes to one knee before Izuku and takes the omega's hand. "Are you ready to become my omega mate?"

Izuku flushes happily and nods. "Yes! You know I am!" He lifts Kiriko from the playpen and takes Shouto's hand. "I'm eager to be your mate and your husband,"

Shouto's heart beats faster as he guides Izuku over to the hearth, motioning for the omega to look on the mantel. When Izuku sees the small statue, his eyes grow wide, and his mouth forms a little 'o.'

"Shouto! It's…it's All Might! How did you get something this special?" he takes it off the mantel to examine it, amazed at the craftsmanship of detail. Izuku holds the figurine to his heart, swearing he can feel the energy from All Might Himself. "I had thought all things of His were destroyed,"

"I found it here in the Great City," Shouto says. "It's worn from years of wear…someone carried it around with them years ago. I know how much you worship All Might, and although I do not believe in Him the way you do, I want to show that I can accept your religion and that I respect it…and since we cannot have a real wedding with witness es…I thought All Might would be the next best thing."

Izuku kisses Shouto, blinking back joyful tears. "I love it, Shouto. Thank you so much for going through such a great length to obtain this! All Might is illegal in the Great City,"

"We need to keep that hidden," Shouto says. "If someone finds it and reports it to my father, there will be trouble. I'm willing the risk for you," he takes the item from Izuku and places it back on the mantel. "Are you ready?"

Izuku nods, wiping away his tears. "Yes. Um…what are we supposed to say? I don't have anything prepared…"

"Neither do I," Shouto takes Izuku's free hand. " Let's just make promises to each other, and vows."

"I want to go first. I know what I want to say," Izuku glances up at Shouto through his lashes, still flushed, and begins. "Shouto, I thank All Might every day and night for bringing you into my life. That day on the street when you helped feed my son is a moment I will never forget, and treasure always. No one has ever done something so kind for me. You continue to help and support my son by accepting him as your own. You have taken me into your home regardless of where I came from. You accept me as I am; an omega that has already been mounted and produced a child by another alpha. We're fortunate to have you," Izuku says. "I promise to be an honest, dutiful omega that will always help and care for you. I want to be the bearer of your children and raise our family together. I vow to be honest and loyal to you until my dying day."

Izuku's loving vows touch Shouto. As he tries to gather the right words, Shouto realizes that Izuku has greater reasons to be thankful. His will not be as long.

"Izuku, with All Might as our witness, I promise to be a true and loyal alpha for all our times together. I accept Kiriko as my child and will love and care for him as any others we will have. I promise to make you my partner in future decisions. I want you by my side not just as a mate but a partner as well. I promise to provide a life for you and our family once I have no need to remain with my father. This may not be the best time to ask...but when I rescue my mother...she will need a place to live,"

Izuku says, "She can live with us. But we'll worry about that when we find her."

"I'm fortunate to have found you, Izuku Midoriya. I'm pleased and proud to call you my mate! You are perfect in every way,"

Izuku shies away. "I'm not perfect. Everyone has flaws,"

"Yes, but you're perfect in my eyes," he kisses Izuku's hand. "I vow to be honest and loyal to you until my dying day," he repeats the vow because he means it. "Now we exchange rings,"

Izuku nods and switches Kiriko to his other side so he can present his ring finger to Shouto. His heart beats faster as the delicate band slides onto his finger. Izuku does the same with Shouto's band; and with that simple step, they're married. Izuku presses his lips to Shouto's to seal the vows with a kiss. When Izuku pulls away, Shouto goes in for another, but a tiny hand blocks him.

"Gah," Kiriko interferes with an angry pout.

" Kiriko ...that's not nice," Izuku softly scolds the baby.

Kiriko makes some gurgling noises, then reaches his arms towards Shouto. Shouto leans forward, and Kiriko plants a sloppy kiss on the tip of Shouto's nose. Izuku laughs at Shouto's shocked expression, then gasps when Kiriko decides to pinch it.

"It's alright," Shouto says nasally. "Ironically, I consider this a high honor..."

Kiriko lets go of Shouto's nose to reach for the alpha again.

"I think he wants you to hold him," Izuku says.

"This must be some trick," Shouto eyes the chubby hands suspiciously. "But I will do it for you," he takes the baby and holds Kiriko as Izuku does.

For a short moment, Shouto and Kiriko stare at each other. Shouto still sees Bakugo in the baby's pouting face. Then Kiriko lays his little cheek against Shouto's chest, leaning into him. Izuku's eyes well with happy tears and he folds his hands up in prayer against his lips. Shouto strokes the soft blonde hair and instantly becomes relaxed. He never knew a child could have such a calming effect, especially with the relationship they shared before the marriage. Now Kiriko has accepted him. Shouto wonders if his anxiety of seeing Bakugo in the boy will fade soon now that he and Kiriko have come to an agreement. However, his mother loved him and still attacked him. He hopes something like that will never happen between him and Kiriko. Once he meets his mother again, he plans to ask her about that day; to learn from her, so history isn't repeated.

"He's only ever hugged Kacchan," Izuku says. "Oh, Shouto, you are truly the best! My hero on earth!" Shouto opens his arm and Izuku falls into the embrace, kissing both his husband and his, no- their, child. "I couldn't be happier! I love you so much, Shouto!"

"I love you too, Izuku," his alpha pride swells with his emotions for Izuku and Kiriko. "There is a problem, however,"

Izuku appears confused.

"Now that I have Kiriko here like this...glued between us...how are we going to mount and mate?"

"Oh...that is a problem," Izuku flashes Shouto a lopsided smile. "Well, I'm not in full heat yet so...maybe we can have a special meal to celebrate? For now? I am pretty hungry. I get hungry at the beginning of my heat,"

Shouto agrees and taking Kiriko he places an order for them. He asks for only the best pieces of meat to be cooked and seasoned. Fresh fruit, bread, wine, desserts, and coffee. For Kiriko, he orders warm milk and mashed food. The servant appears surprised but tells Shouto that it will arrive as soon as possible.

"We're having meat?" Izuku's mouth waters while his stomach grumbles with want.

"Surely you need energy for your heat?" Shouto says. "We can spare some meat for this special occasion."

"Coming back from a heat cycle does tire me out," Izuku says. "I've never had a full belly during heat. I hope I don't fall asleep!" he laughs.

"Then I'll just wake you up in a non-traditional way,"

"That would be the best way to wake up...or keep talking like that, and we won't make it to dinner,"

Shouto places Kiriko in the playpen. "I'm fine with either, though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't eager for the first one."

"Maybe you can help...speed things up?" Izuku says with a flush.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I can be hungry for things other than food,"

It was Shouto's turn to blush.

**TBC**


	10. Stronger Together

Notes:

***Sorry for the late update! I've had so much going on in my life, both good and bad. Trying to keep things as normal as I can by doing the things I love!  
***Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
***Warnings: mating bond, omega biology  
***Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stronger Together**

"I feel uncomfortable with Kiriko staring at us," Shouto says when pulling away from their kiss.

Izuku giggles and says, "He's just a baby, Shouto. He doesn't know what we're doing,"

"Still..."

"Kacchan would mount me with Kiriko in the room," Izuku says. "He's still too young to understand,"

Shouto slips out of the embrace. "I think we should...wait until after dinner...maybe once Kiriko eats, he'll fall asleep."

Izuku has to agree with Shouto, although his heat is coming on fast and he's not sure how long he'll be able to hold out. Izuku also wonders if Shouto is just feeling bashful about the mating, since this will be the alpha's first time with anyone. Izuku can't help but find that adorable in his mate. He had to wonder how Souto managed to keep himself a virgin alpha all this time. While it wasn't in Kacchan's character to sleep around, Kacchan's alpha instincts would urge him to do it. An alpha's biological job is to sire children with omegas, so how is it that Shouto's avoided that? It must have to do with Shouto's mother and his hatred for his father.

As Izuku watches Shouto at the playpen with Kiriko, he places a hand on his belly, feeling the warmth inside of it, which means only one thing. He will conceive tonight. By tomorrow morning he will have the beginning of a new life inside of him; Shouto's child. Their child. Kiriko is going to have a little brother or sister. Izuku rubs his flat belly. Maybe it will be a girl this time. He would like to have a little girl. But what would Shouto think? Would Shouto prefer a boy to take on his family name? Izuku doesn't think so because Shouto cares and respects his mother so much that to frown upon a girl child would not be in his character. There is also the issue of Enji Todoroki. Yes, their baby will be a bastard in the eyes of the law, but if it's a girl, maybe Enji will be more lenient? Enji may view a boy as a threat.

Well, none of that matters. Hopefully, they will find Rei and get her to safety. Once Shouto has his mother back, he won't want to stay with his father. Izuku always did let his mind wander and worry thinking in advance for situations that concern him. Kacchan used to scold him for overthinking things.

"Izuku?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts...going into heat makes me a little loopy."

"Do you need to sit down?" Shouto doesn't wait for an answer. He guides Izuku to the sofa and they sit together, side-by-side. Shouto drums his fingers on his knees, still feeling anxious even though his alpha hormones are starting to rear their horny heads.

Izuku senses Shouto's anxiety and keeps his hands folded between his knees, feet tapping on the carpet. Should he make the first move for Shouto? Izuku inches closer. The scent of his alpha mate helps initiate confidence. Without a word, Izuku straddles Shouto's lap, pressing their groins together, wrapping his arms around Shouto's neck. He moves Shouto's hands to rest on his hips.

"Am I too heavy?" Izuku asks.

"No...you're perfect," Shouto replies, lightly stroking Izuku's thighs.

"You don't have to be so shy with me," he says. "We've already seen each other naked..."

"I know...but an alpha is supposed to lead in this, and I'm not..." Izuku silences him with a kiss.

"Don't worry about that," Izuku says. "I can lead until you feel comfortable,"

"...okay,"

Izuku presses his lips to Shouto's, keeping the kiss chaste as to not overwhelm the alpha. Shouto kisses him back. Guiding the alpha, Izuku tilts his head back to give Shouto access to his throat, a sign of submission. He hears Shouto give a small purr and Izuku is delighted. Shouto nibbles and kisses his throat, making Izuku shiver while the beginning of slick tickles his entrance. Shouto tries to kiss further down, but the tunic blocks him. Just as Izuku prepared to take it off, there was a knock at the door, signaling their food is ready.

Both heaving a sigh, Shouto goes to the door while Izuku gets Kiriko.

Izuku's eyes grow wide when he sees the plate of meat and veggies just for him. His food is twice the size of Shouto's, and Kiriko has four bottles instead of three. Izuku looks to Shouto, who answers, "I want you to have more,"

"Thanks, generous of you, but-"

Shouto holds up a hand to stop him. "You are in heat, and will also conceive my child tonight. I want your body healthy. Don't forget that you've been sick for a long time and are only now starting to come around. And I want you to eat. I'll feed Kiriko."

"Are you sure?" Izuku couldn't stop eyeing the meat.

"I'm very sure."

Shouto takes the bottles over to Kiriko while Izuku tackles the plate of food. Kiriko reaches for the bottles, making grabby motions with his hands. Shouto gives the boy the bottle, and Kiriko is able to hold it on his own. The baby plops heavily on his little rump, greedily sucking the milk. Shouto raises a brow at the boy, a pure manipulator of his bearer. Izuku always holds the bottle for Kiriko, but Kiriko is capable of doing it on his own. It made Shouto smile a bit, wondering what his own son with Izuku will look like. Will their child have Izuku's green hair? Or his mother's white hair? What if it's his father's red hair? Kiriko is pretty much the same likeness as Bakugo. Alpha genes do tend to be more dominant. He gives Kiriko the next bottle.

"I want you to sleep through this," He whispers to the baby. "No watching. Got it?"

Kiriko blows a milk bubble around the bottle nipple.

"Shouto? I'm ready,"

Shouto's nostrils pick up the delicious scent of omega, his omega. Turning from Kiriko, Shouto's sniffs the air in Izuku's direction. He's instantly hard, to the point where his cock hurts. That smell of omega arousal ignited a forcefulness in him, chasing away all embarrassments. Izuku's face is flushed bright pink. Shouto takes Izuku's hand and they go to the bed with Izuku stripping along the way. Shouto has seen him naked, and with the better living conditions and food, Izuku doesn't look sickly, though he is still thin. They can't have a healthy baby if the bearer isn't healthy.

Izuku's heat makes him bolder, and before he knows it, his hands are helping to remove Shouto's shirt. When Shouto's pants are gone, Izuku's insides tighten with the smell of Shouto's alpha arousal. Shouto's scent is completely different from Kacchan's. Shouto's is almost sweet, not earthy like Kacchan's. He needs to feel his alpha's knot. Izuku pushes his mate onto the bed, climbing on top of him. Shouto doesn't protest this. Since this is Shouto's first time, Izuku wants to ease him into it.

*****Edited for site. Read full scene on AO3*****

"What have I done?" Shouto asks when he suddenly comes to and hears Izuku's whimpers. "Izuku! Oh no, I've hurt you!" He pulls out to sit on the end of the bed, his back to Izuku, holding his head. "I'm just like my alpha father." He feels sick to his stomach.

"Shouto, no, you are NOT your father," Izuku embraces Shouto from behind, comforting his mate. "Please, you can't feel guilty for this,"

Shouto buries his face in his hands. "But I hurt you the third time…you asked me to slow down and be gentle…but I didn't listen,"

"Shouto-"

"I couldn't," he drags his hands down his face with frustration. "The power I felt…the force and the dominance…I thought I was possessed. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't stop it! Those things are all my father; power, dominance, force, control-"

Izuku kisses his mate's cheek then nuzzles him. "No, Shouto…the emotions you experienced is the biological instincts of an alpha. It can't be helped…it's the way nature made you."

"I don't consider that an acceptable excuse," he mutters.

"It's not an 'excuse' it's just biology," he nuzzles the back of Shouto's neck. "What little schooling I had as an omega…I learned as much as I could about anything and everything. When you're in a rut and I'm in heat, we revert to a primitive state of mind, like animals,"

Shouto looks back at him. "You mean to say that we lose cognitive human thought processes,"

Izuku giggles. "Something like that, yes."

"So…you're not bothered or upset that I didn't stop when you asked me to?"

"I never asked you to stop,"

"I was rough,"

"You are alpha,"

"I don't care," Shouto counters. "I still don't like it,"

Izuku slips off the bed to stand before Shouto, lifting the man's head so their eyes can meet. "You are NOT your father, Shouto Todoroki. You share his blood but not his mind, his heart, or his soul. All of those things belong to you! You control them, not your father. I don't want you to keep punishing yourself by comparing your actions to your father's. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I…it's difficult to explain."

Izuku sighs, pulling Shouto's head to his chest, holding him there. "Looks like I have my work cut out for me," he takes one of Shouto's hands and places it on his slightly hard belly. "That's filled with your seed. Soon there will be another life in me; it will become our child,"

Shouto manages a smile with the duel sensation of Izuku's heartbeat and the promise of a baby. "But I'm still a Todoroki, and our child carries that blood," his smile escapes back into a frown.

"This will be a child of our blood, and unlike you, I don't fear the Todoroki bloodline. Our baby will be strong, just like Kiriko."

Kiriko has let himself be known when he heard his name by pulling at the bars of the playpen.

"Go to him," Shouto says, glad for the topic change. "He's been fairly good this whole time."

Izuku doesn't bother dressing when he lifts Kiriko from the playpen. "Kiriko takes after Kacchan a lot. But Kacchan was nothing like his parents. His mother was a little 'extreme,' but nothing like Kacchan, and his father was very polite, calm and passive. Kacchan was his own person, and he knew that" Izuku looks over at Shouto. "I want you to learn that, too."

"I'm not like Bakugo," Shouto says. "And I would appreciate it if you stop bringing him up,"

Izuku's eyes widen. So do Shouto's.

"Izuku, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that,"

Izuku rubs the mating mark on his neck. Shouto feels remorse for what he just said, but there is also something else that the alpha isn't telling him. Now that they are bound together, Izuku can share in some of Shouto's emotions, and there is one of tremendous guilt. Izuku can only assume it has to concern Shouto's mother.

"It's alright, Shouto," he smiles. "We bonded, and you, as alpha, are feeling possessive of me, and you still view Kacchan as a threat. And that's okay. I understand. But…I hope that, when Kiriko gets older, I can tell him stories about his birth father. I don't want Kacchan to be forgotten,"

"No. You don't have to forget him. I'm sorry," he lets out a sigh. "There are so many emotions inside me right now,"

"Your first rut makes you feel all kinds of things," Izuku tells him. "The more you have them, the easier they will be to control." Izuku yawns. "Sorry, I'm a little exhausted after all that,"

"Oh, of course," Shouto takes Izuku by the hand and brings his mate over to the bed. "We will all sleep together tonight. We are a family,"

Izuku settles Kiriko in the middle, watching Shouto get into bed with bed them. Kiriko fusses a bit, but only because he is tangled in the sheets while trying to get to Shouto. Izuku helps Kiriko and his heart threatens to burst as the baby cuddles against Shouto, and the alpha, in turn, nuzzles Kiriko. Izuku watches them with a smile as he feels his omega slit pressing closed. This is a sure sign that he's conceived, though he doesn't want to tell Shouto just yet. Izuku wants to see Shouto interacting with Kiriko more.

"Izuku? Are you still awake?"

Izuku was almost asleep, fluttering his eyes open, unaware that he had drifted off. "I am,"

"Good. Kiriko is asleep,"

"That's the best news of all," Izuku teases.

"Something is weighing on my mind…now that I know the whereabouts of my mother,"

"Oh?"

"Yes. We don't have anywhere to go once I get her out."

"Hm. What about going to your father and telling him what you found out? Make up a story, or say you heard a rumor."

"How is that going to help anything?"

"Maybe you can both come to an agreement," Izuku offers. "I think he still has feelings for your mother. He wants you to take over as head of the family, right? Maybe you can ask for a house of your own where we can keep her. No one has to know it's your mother. We can say it's my mother."

Shouto sighs. "My father will not stand for that. My initial thought is that we would all run away, but now that we're going to have a child together…it throws a wrench in my plans."

"How so?"

Shouto slowly closes his eyes. "I want to be with my mother once again. I want to live with her, and I want it to be as a family. But to have her and you, as well as the children…it's an impossible dream. My father will not allow it. We'll always be on the run," he opens his eyes and turns to Izuku. "You'll be on the streets again."

Izuku furrows his brows and sits up in the bed. "Don't think about it that way," he says. "I think the first thing you should do is seek out your mother's situation, find out exactly what is going on. Once you have the details, you should speak to your father. I think you should do your best to come to an agreement. I believe we can make your impossible dream possible, Shouto," Izuku strokes a hand through Shouto's hair.

"It would be easier to just abandon my mother and take you away from here…or do as my father suggests and keep you as a secret mistress. I don't want us to be on the run." He looks at Izuku's belly. "I have a child to think of now,"

"Shouto, I was always told that I overthink things and mutter to myself with a thousand thoughts passing my lips at once," Izuku starts. "We just married and made love for the first time tonight. You are still swarming with mixed emotions. I think you should rest for tonight, and everything will look better in the morning," he kisses Shouto's forehead. "You will go and find your mother, and begin from there. No other thoughts until we find out about her. Deal?"

Shouto nods. "You're right, Izuku. I'm sorry I'm putting such a damper on our special night,"

Izuku lays back down and kisses Shouto's lips. "We're bonded. I feel everything that you feel. Nothing can break our bond, only death, and Death's not coming for any of us anytime soon. Not for a very, very long time."

"If you die, I die," Shouto states seriously.

"No. Who will care for the children?"

"I already know that I cannot live without you,"

"Goodnight, Shouto," Izuku says. "We're not going to have any more talk about this tonight. It's been too special. I love you very much."

"And I love you," Shouto replies. "I'd do anything for you,"

Izuku smiles, "And I you. Now, go to sleep, 'husband'. And remember, I am ALWAYS on your side."

* * *

Shouto lowers the hood of his cloak despite the rain as he enters the iron gates of the asylum. The building is a plain white rectangle with hardly any windows. As the son of a judge, everyone lets him pass and enter without hesitation. It is a high security place, and if he didn't have the name of 'Todoroki,' there is no way he would be let in.

"May I help you?" A woman in white sits at a desk with a computer.

"My name is Shouto Todoroki. I believe my mother, Rei Todoroki, resides here?"

The woman pales. "Um…let me check the system," her fingers tremble as she types. "I'm sorry, but her records are classified information."

"So, she is here,"

"Yes sir, but her care and information can only be obtained with her husband's consent. I'm sorry, sir. I'm afraid I cannot help you further."

Shouto's frown deepens. "Am I at least allowed to see her?"

"I'm sorry, but that is also classified information."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but this is for the patient's safety and your father is her next of kin and sole caretaker and advocate. If your father will give you permission to see your mother, then we can relay more information. Until we have that consent, I'm sorry, but there is nothing more I can do. Good day to you, Mr. Todoroki."

Shouto's fists clench at his sides and he quickly shoves them in his pocket so the woman doesn't see. "Would you mind if I sat in here for a while?"

"You may, but I don't understand why you want to? I already explained that I cannot give you any information on her."

"I just want to sit here. I think you can allow me that?"

She pauses for a moment, then nods. "Very well. You may sit over there."

Shouto takes a seat on a bench. He had a feeling that this might happen. Of course his father would make it confidential! But the reason Shouto chose to stay is to watch who comes in and who leaves. In a way, he hopes he can spot the blackmailer, or at least learn the routine of this place, so he can find out how it operates. That woman at the desk is not the blackmailer, because if she were, she'd ask for a bribe; money in exchange for information. It appears to Shouto that the woman is simply afraid of his father, and she has every right to fear him. Enji Todoroki is a dangerous man, and as the mindless hours of nothing useful pass by, Shouto begins to despise his father even more.

Suddenly, Shouto shoots up from the bench. There is a pain in his heart, and he clutches it, panting. It's not a heart attack; it's Izuku! Through their bond, he can sense that something is terribly wrong! Izuku is afraid, and panicking.

Abandoning his plan, Shouto rushes from the building and hails down a car, giving strict orders to drive at top speed back to the mansion. There is a fierce rage building inside his chest, and Shouto threatens to kill the driver if he doesn't drive faster. The thought and threat is unlike him, though he doesn't care. All he can feel is his mate's distress and fear.

'Hang on, Izuku! I'm coming!'

**TBC**


	11. Betrayal

**Notes:**

*****Thanks for the continued support!**

*****Warnings: I don't really have any other than a few uncomfortable situations for the sake of plot?**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Betrayal**

Izuku hums while dusting one of the meeting rooms, focusing on every nook and cranny. He had extra energy the first time he was pregnant with Kiriko, and the same holds true for the current one. But, if this pregnancy is anything like Kiriko's, the energy won't last for very long. Although, this child is Shouto's, not Kacchan's, so maybe the baby will be...calmer. Kiriko had his father's strength and impatience in the womb...and fought the whole way out. If he can survive Kiriko, he'll survive this child.

He wonders how Shouto is making out at the asylum. Izuku knows not to tell anyone where Shouto is, but to make up a lie. The simplest one is 'he went into the city,' which Izuku has practiced saying, so he doesn't trip up and give himself away. Lying isn't his strongest trait. Hopefully, Shouto will get to see his mother. Izuku would love to get the chance to see his mother again, but maybe in the next life. He can't dwell on the past because now he has a future. Kiriko kicks in the harness, and Izuku stops dusting to let the boy out to crawl around the floor. The room is big enough that Kiriko shouldn't be able to touch anything important.

"You have your father's impatience," Izuku tells the boy, laughing as Kiriko slaps his hands loudly on the floor as he crawls. "Yes, make yourself known that you are the superior one."

"Peasant!"

Izuku yelps when Enji's voice startles him from the open door. He drops the dust rag to the floor, then quickly picks it up. Enji Todoroki looms in the doorway, large arms crossed over that massive chest, his stance radiating dominance. Izuku lifts Kiriko from the floor to cradle the boy close.

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"Come with me to my office," Enji walks away, and Izuku follows.

Izuku struggles to keep up with Enji, knowing he has to walk behind the large alpha due to status, but can't take as big of strides with Kiriko weighing him down. He doesn't want to anger Enji more than the man already is at the moment. Whatever the alpha wants to talk about, it can't be good. Izuku begins to panic, assuming it has to do with his relationship with Shouto. An alpha like Enji should likely smell that Izuku has just had heat and is pregnant. Shouto is supposed to marry and sire children with a noble-born omega of Enji's choosing. Maybe this will be a scolding and another warning about Izuku's place here in the manor.

"It's obvious that you're pregnant," Enji says once they are in his office. "I sense the Todoroki bloodline in you, so I know it's Shouto's."

Izuku gulps, watching Enji walk over to the desk and sit at it as he states the truth with disdain in his voice.

"There is also a Todoroki mating bite on you,"

Izuku nods slowly.

"Are you aware that mating bonds can be broken?"

Izuku's eyes widen at Enji's question. Yes, all omegas know that, but the only way to break a bond is through the death of one of the mated pair . Enji would never kill his son...which means-

"Please...I beg you, don't-"

Enji scoffs at him. "Save your tears and your pleas, peasant! Death will not find you, which is fortunate, because if it were any alpha other than my son, you'd be joining the other rebels in execution."

Izuku feels faint at the thought of death and leaving Kiriko behind, or worse yet, Kiriko's life being taken away as well.

"The Todoroki alpha bloodline is ancient, sacred, powerful; it possesses traits which differ from that of regular alphas. We have the trait that can erase a mating bite, thus doing away with a bond. And I, as an alpha prime of the Todoroki bloodline, can do this."

"Sir-"

"You are a peasant omega who birthed the spawn of Katsuki Bakugo! There is much that I know, and I will not allow the child of this city's greatest criminal to live under my roof!"

"He is only a child..."

"He is a disgrace!" Enji slams his hand on the desk, which startles both Izuku and Kiriko. "I know why my son has taken such a strong liking to you. At first, I thought it was because you resemble the traits of his mother, and he desperately wants to possess that motherly love. However, that is only part of it; the other reason is the guilt he holds on to, and only wants to make up for it by taking you in as a mate,"

Izuku doesn't know what Enji is talking about. What guilt? Surely, Shouto would have expressed if anything was bothering him, right?

"Please, sir...I don't understand,"

"Why are you acting dumb, omega?" Enji raises a red brow. "The game is over. You will no longer play on my son's guilt to advance your life and status in this world! Everything ends now!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Izuku shouts at Enji. "I love your son, sir! He cares for me, and I care for him!" He blurts all this out, knowing that he shouldn't, but he refuses to let Enji continue to treat them like this. "I am not taking advantage of Shouto's hospitality!"

"He killed the father of your child! It's that guilt he feels, and you are playing off that guilt!"

Izuku's world suddenly turns dark, and his blood runs cold. The words that Enji just spoke...the accusation...they can't be true. Shouto would have told him. Shouto said he would help him find the men that executed Kacchan! His mate would never lie to him...it can't be true. Shouto's aware of how much he loved Kacchan. Shouto helped to arrange the burial! Everything Shouto has done for Kacchan was not out of guilt, but out of love for him ... right?

"It's not true..." Izuku whispers. "I don't believe it,"

"Oh?" Enji chuckles. "Then why don't you ask him yourself when he returns? But I can see the look of doubt in your eyes...I can even smell it on you. Deep down, you know it's true. You shouldn't want to be with Shouto now. He murdered the child's father, drove his sword straight through Bakugo's heart, and watched him bleed out and die. It was Shouto who sentenced Katsuki Bakugo to death. And you've been laying in Shouto's bed all this time, falling in love with him, admiring him, helping him...and he stole the life away from that child's father."

Izuku swallows hard, his eyes stinging with tears.

"All this time, Shouto looked right at you knowing that he is responsible for Bakugo's death and never said a word," Enji says and gets up from the chair to go and stand before Izuku.

" Shouto wouldn't do that..." Izuku whispers.

Enji notices something sparkles on the necklace Izuku wears. "What is that?" he reaches out to look at the ring, studying it. It's a wedding band. He knows because it is similar to his own. Enji frowns deeply and without warning, rips it from Izuku's check, making the omega cry out. "Do you both think me a fool? As if I wouldn't find out?" He drops the ring to the floor and slams his boot on it, preventing Izuku from reaching for it. "That boy is doing everything in his power to defy me, and you are taking advantage of the situation!"

"I'm not...it's not a wedding band..."

"I never said it was," Enji growls. "You just told me, stupid omega!" He kicks the ring away this time, sending it sliding across the floor. "That boy is going to be punished for going behind my back with such treacherous nonsense! Consider this a warning to you, omega. Ask him for the truth. You won't like the answer. Take the bastard in your belly and leave this place before I find a way of making you leave. Now, get out!"

Izuku turns and hurries out of the room, his gut twisting with pain. His mating mark stings. 'No...it can't be true! It just can't!' He runs into an empty room, feeling like he is going to pass out and feared to fall. Slamming the door, he slides down to the floor, hyperventilating. Kiriko whines and whimpers, squishing Izuku's face, trying to get his attention. Izuku can't comfort his son because his heart feels as if a knife has pierced it. The mark and his stomach ache terribly. 'It's not true...it's not true...it's not true!' He's forced to place Kiriko on the floor beside him. He doubles over in pain as his stomach twists with agony again. He bites his lip, trying to hold back the tears. A moment of fear passes through him when he realizes that the pain in his stomach could be the start of a miscarriage. Shoving his hand down the front of his pants, he feels the slit; it's closed. The sudden scare, oddly enough, helped to calm him. The baby's safe.

"Gaaaah!"

" Kiriko ...I'm sorry..." He picks the boy up once he feels it's safe to stand. Izuku can't stay here in this room, so he goes to Shouto's chambers. He will ask Shouto for the truth when the alpha returns. For now, all he can do is lay in bed with Kiriko, cry silent tears, and hope that everything Enji Todoroki says was a lie.

* * *

Shouto wastes no time returning to the house. His heart and bond scream to him to help his mate, who is suffering. Shouto rushes to his room, knowing that Izuku will be there. However, as he turns the corner of the second floor, he slams into his father. Shouto stumbles back for a moment, gains his composure, and pushes past his father only to be grabbed by the shoulder.

"Let me go! My mate needs me!"

"No, he doesn't," Enji says.

"What did you do to him?" Shouto growls at his father. "I know it was you!"

Enji smirks. "On the contrary, it was YOU who hurt him,"

Shouto narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I have to admit, a small part of me thought that Izuku knew it was you who killed Katsuki Bakugo. Apparently, he had no clue."

Shouto's face drains of color. "Why would you tell him?"

Enji crosses his arms. "You can't be with him, Shouto. You have a duty to this family and this city. All was well when I assumed he was just your plaything, but now that he carries your child, and you married him, this is a much more serious situation that needs to be addressed. I will not tolerate a bastard and a rebel peasant in my home!"

Shouto's fists clench at his sides. The fact that his father told Izuku the truth before he could...and the fact that his father managed to find all this out...and the fact that his mother is kept locked away; all of these emotions built up in him, and suddenly, he lashes out. With a roar, he swings a punch at his father and misses. His father blocks each punch and kick as if Shouto's a little boy in training again, utterly helpless against the much larger alpha.

"Stop this foolishness, boy!" Enji says, fed up with Shouto's antics. He knocks his son away with a massive swing of his arm, which sends Shouto sailing across the hall. "Young alpha bravado. Most impressive, but you cannot fight an alpha prime such as me, boy."

Shouto gets up, shaking his head to clear the fog from the strike, and charges at his father again. He never gets a hit in when Enji's bear-paw like swing knocks him to the floor. Shouto stays down when he feels his father's shadow loom over him. Panting with rage and frustration, unable to win the fight, Shouto can only use his words, and he does.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore," He starts. "I found out about mother. I learned of the blackmailer...how much you pay to keep this silent...how you don't want anyone to know you locked your wife away in a mental institution," he waits for Enji to reply, but no words come. Shouto balls his fists in the hallway carpet. "I was only staying here because I wanted to find out the truth about my mother. Now that I have...I have no reason to stay here."

"You're speaking nonsense, Shouto,"

"I have the proof...I have the blackmail letter...I went there today!" He slowly lifts his eyes to face his father, who is wearing no emotion. "If you want me to stay here as the heir of the Todoroki family...you will release my mother, and give Izuku and I the freedom to be together."

"...If I refuse this?"

"Then I will leave, and I will take Izuku with me,"

Enji lets out a laugh. "Is that so? And go where? Don't be an idiot, Shouto! You have nothing to your name other than our bloodline!"

"I don't need you...it's YOU who needs ME!" Shouto shouts back at him. "That will be just peachy for your political status! Both your son and wife- gone from your life? That's not the best image for a judge; is it?"

"What makes you think I would allow you to leave?"

"Oh, keeping your son hostage is even better," Shouto spat out, finally getting to his feet.

"What will you do when Izuku shuns you?" Enji asks. "You killed his former lover, the father of his first child, and lied to him about it."

"...that was not your call to make,"

"Take some time to cool off," Enji says. "Go and speak with Izuku. I'm curious to see how this all pans out. And Shouto, remember this; I have all the power to have you hunted down if you try to leave. Just as I have covered up the situation of your mother, I can do the same with you. When you have calmed down, we shall revisit your...demands."

Shouto watches his father leave, and he has the urge to go after the man and attack him. If he had a knife, he would stab him. Killing his father would put him in prison, and as angry as he is, patricide is an act he cannot perform. He'd rather see his father live life while suffering. Death is too easy. But before that, he has to see Izuku and try to explain the truth. The ache and fear Shouto felt through the bond must have been when Enji told Izuku of Bakugo's death...revealing the truth. Shouto runs to his chambers, praying to All Might that, by some chance, Izuku will forgive him. He may not believe in gods and the afterlife, but he'll accept any kind of faith if it will keep Izuku from hating him.

When he gets to the door of his chambers, Shouto's hand pauses on the knob. Through the bond, he knows that Izuku is suffering; the omega is upset, and he has every reason to be depressed. Enji must have convinced Izuku that this really happened. Shouto lets out a sigh and lowers his eyes, staring at the floor. If he loses Izuku's trust and love, he may as well throw himself out the window and end his life. Izuku is carrying his child...they're bonded...they're married... Izuku can't leave him.

He opens the door, slowly, and peeks inside.

Izuku is laying in the bed, his back towards the door.

Shouto lets it swing open to let Izuku know that he is here. To keep Enji from busting in, Shouto locks it. " Izuku ...I don't know what else to say other than I'm sorry,"

"...why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" Izuku asks from the bed.

"I didn't know you were connected to Bakugo," Shouto answers. "I found out after I did it...and I just...I couldn't tell you that it was me."

"Why?"

Shouto can hear the sadness and disappointment in Izuku's tone. "Because after I met you that day...I was drawn to you, as an alpha's drawn to their chosen omega. The thought of you hating me for what I did to Bakugo ...I couldn't bear it. I tried to make amends by helping you give Bakugo a proper burial and caring for his son."

"But you lied to me," Izuku says softly, pulling Kiriko closer to him. "I thought you were my hero,"

Shouto swallows the lump in his throat. "N-Nothing about the situation or my feelings for you have changed, Izuku. I'm sorry for what I did...I was following orders."

"They were your father's orders," Izuku counters. "You ignore your father's orders any other time, but you obeyed them when it came time to execute Kacchan,"

Shouto hangs his head in shame. He couldn't deny Izuku's words. " Katsuki Bakugo was still a criminal despite your feelings for him. I know how much you cared for him as Kiriko's father and a friend...but Bakugo was no innocent man. He's killed people who he deemed cruel."

"I never said Kacchan was perfect," Izuku adds.

A silence falls between them, then Shout asks, "Do you hate me now?"

"I don't hate you, Shouto," Izuku answers softly. "I'm disappointed in you for keeping such a secret from me. All the times I spoke about Kacchan, you looked right at me and said nothing. You always knew...and; you never told me."

"Is there anything I can do to make this better?"

"I want to be left alone for a while," Izuku tells him. "I need some time to gather my thoughts,"

Shouto takes off his shoes and lays on the bed beside Izuku. "I don't want you to be away from me,"

"Are you commanding me like an alpha now? I thought you were different,"

"I am different. The reason I want you with me is because of my father. He wants to see you gone. I told him that I know about my mother, and that, if he doesn't let her out, I'm going to leave, and I'm taking you and Kiriko with me, even if we will have to struggle to survive. I fought him, physically, and lost. He knows we're married..."

"He took my ring and tossed it...it's on the floor of his office somewhere..."

"I'll get it back when I see him...but I won't say anything to him unless I speak to you first. He believes you will leave me now that you know the truth about Bakugo..."

"I'm your mate, Shouto. I'm not going to leave you..."

"What do you want me to tell my father?"

Izuku closes his eyes. "I'm not sure. He...he said that he could remove the mating mark...I'm scared of what he might try to do,"

"I won't let him do that. I will think of something, I promise."

Izuku gets up from the bed, taking Kiriko with him, and keeps his back to Shouto. "I will be in the servants' quarters in a spare room..."

Shouto sits up. " Izuku ...will you look at me? Please?" Shouto wishes that he never asked to see Izuku's face because when the omega looks at him with tear-stained cheeks on a woebegone face, his heart drops. He felt like he was falling into an abyss of endless green filled with despair and betrayal. Those emotions, he feels them through their bond.

"How can I ever trust you again?" Izuku asks, his voice breaking. "You killed my Kacchan ...and lied about it."

Shouto gets out of the bed and goes to Izuku, but he doesn't try to embrace him. Instead, he goes to one knee before his mate and hangs his head low. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you and Kiriko. Please...don't cry anymore," Shouto doesn't need to look at Izuku to know his omega is crying. He has already failed as an alpha and as a mate.

"I...I need some time away, that's all," Izuku whispers through his tears. "I can't forgive you right now...I'm sorry, Shouto. I still love you, but it's going to take me a while to trust you again."

Shouto remains on the floor, staring at the carpet, and stays that way long after he hears the door close behind him and Izuku leaves. When he finally snaps out of his shock and daze, Shouto goes to visit his father, finding the man in the office. Like a zombie, Shouto enters without announcing himself, though Enji is prepared for him. His father has his elbows on the desk with fingers threaded and wearing a knowing smirk.

"Well? How did it go?" Enji asks.

"You and I. ..we need to talk."

**TBC**


	12. Death Whispers, Do You Listen?

***Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy at work and had the holiday weekend full of stuff to do!

***Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the support, everyone! ^_^ It's always appreciated!

***Warnings: Thoughts of suicide and death, language, angst

* * *

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable star!_

**_-The Impossible Dream (Jack Jones)_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Death Whispers, Do You Listen?**

"I'm assuming it didn't go so well?" Enji asks with a smirk. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"...you've poisoned him against me," Shouto says.

"You did that yourself, foolish boy," Enji replies. "It's better for you this way. None of this would have happened if you were honest with the omega in the beginning, but you ended up having a soft side like your mother."

"Then why don't you lock me up as you did with her?"

"Because you are sane, she is not. She needs to be in that facility."

Shouto clenches his fists for a moment but then releases them. He can sense Izuku's sorrow, and the emotion is affecting him as well. Shouto can barely manage to find the anger he feels towards his father.

"Bring her back here, and I will care for her," Shouto offers. "I'll take over as heir, but I want my mother and my mate to live here with me. Izuku can care for my mother; he's already offered to do so. Wouldn't it be better for your reputation if you were to show mercy? Get rid of the blackmailer by having your family back together?"

Enji is silent for a few moments and Shouto wonders if the alpha is considering the idea he offered. If Enji accepts this, then Shouto knows he'll be indebted to his father, which leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

"A fine idea, my son. However, we, as the Todoroki family, have an image to uphold. The people of this city strive to be like us; strong, wealthy, and of pure bloodline and power! They view us as higher than them, and that is the true meaning of power. To have my son caring for his ailing mother while mating a rebel peasant and siring bastards is far from the image we've spent generations upholding."

"Then, I'm leaving," Shouto says. "And I'm taking Izuku with me,"

Enji humorously shakes his head. "I cannot allow that to happen, Shouto,"

"I don't care what you 'allow,'"

"I've already told you, Shouto, that I will have you hunted down and taken care of the same as I did with your mother. Running the streets with a pregnant omega and a small child? Be reasonable, foolish boy. Now, I've listened to your terms, and you will listen to mine. Leave the omega and the child. We'll send him to serve in a household somewhere in the city; that way he won't have to struggle to survive. Removing the mating mark will be simple. I'll permit you to visit your mother at the facility on scheduled days. You'd be foolish not to accept my terms, Shouto. You want Izuku to live, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Then say you accept my terms, and everything will work out. No one gets hurt."

"...I need to think about this," Shouto says, turning to the door but pausing at the handle. "I'm ashamed to have been born a Todoroki," he says carefully, glancing over his shoulder at his father. "Given the chance, I wish mother had killed me. At least that way, I would have been spared this miserable life of a bloodline I never wished to have. If I can drain the blood from my body, I would." Without another word to his father, Shouto exits the room. He accomplished nothing with the meeting with his father. Shouto's terms were turned down, and now he said he would 'think' about Enji's offer.

Shouto wanders the halls like a zombie, reaching the top of the manor and pausing at the open doors of the observatory. He stares down into the bustling streets of the city, watching the people and cars go about their lives with blissful ignorance.

' Jumping would be the best answer, '

Shouto knows the voice belongs to Bakugo, but he doesn't lift his head to look. "That would certainly appease you," he ignores the smell of death and decay coming from the image beside him.

'Hell yeah, it would. I have a few bones to settle with you myself,'

"I took your life," Shouto says, folding his arms along the railing, feeling the wind blow through his hair- the promise of rain is sure to come. "I sentenced you to death. Your blood is on my hands...the same hands that embrace Izuku and Kiriko,"

' Deku will never look at you the same way again; you know that, right? '

Shouto nods. "I do."

'Nothing is going to work out the way you want it to. Make sure you do a swan dive when you jump; splatter on the road below with some dignity,'

"...to bleed out on the streets is to rid my body of this cursed bloodline..."

' I can always give you a push if you need it?'

Shouto finally turns to look at Bakugo, seeing the further decaying form of the man sitting on the railing. "I'm sorry I killed you...I don't know what else to say. You haunt my thoughts...and I want you gone."

Bakugo smirks and points down. 'From this height, you won't feel a thing. Trust me, living your life under your father's thumb with Deku always holding a bit of disdain and mistrust towards you is a fate worse than death,'

Shouto returns his gaze to the streets below. "I've screwed up..."

'Big time,'

"I let my mate down...and I've let my mother down,"

'You've fucked up. So, make it right,'

"No matter what I do...my father will still find a way to destroy my life...whether I obey him or not. I can't have what I want...it's an impossible dream..."

'Well, nothing is really impossible,'

"Why are you suddenly changing your tune?" Shouto feels the foul, icy breath of death next to his ear.

'Because I'm not really here, ' Bakugo whispers. ' And yet, you speak to me. There is one option left for you that isn't your death...you're just trying to avoid it because you don't want to stoop to HIS level,'

"And what level is that?"

' Oh, you know what it is. You said so yourself, you have a cursed bloodline, and you have blood on your hands...so what's one more sin? I'm sure All Might would forgive you...but then again, you don't believe in any of that, do you?'

"Patricide is a crime..."

' Only if someone finds out.'

Izuku only got out of bed when it was time to feed Kiriko. Other than that, he couldn't bring himself to move from the bed. His stomach aches as the new life inside of him begins to adjust to his body. It was the same with Kiriko. At least this time around, Izuku knows what to expect. Kiriko is restless in his arms, the boy wanting to get up and crawl around rather than laying in bed. Izuku couldn't blame him. He decides to give Kiriko his wish, placing the boy on the floor to crawl around. Izuku sits up in the bed to keep an eye on the boy, all the while rubbing his belly and thinking about Shouto's betrayal.

'Why didn't he tell me from the beginning?' Izuku asks himself. 'Why would he spend all this time lying to me? All he had to do was tell me the truth and apologize...instead, he keeps it a secret...hoping I would never find out.' Izuku thinks back to Shouto's sweet kisses, their secret marriage, and the mating bond that came after. Izuku rubs the bite mark on his neck with his palm. ' Shouto is in pain...I can feel it,' he sighs and slumps his shoulders. 'But he lied to me. Is everything he's done for me only out of guilt for killing Kacchan ?' Izuku lets out a hiss of pain at the sudden throbbing of his bond mark. 'No. ..he does care for me...the bond mark wouldn't lie,' as he said that, the pain melted away, and it tingled pleasantly.

" Gahhh - boom!"

Izuku smiles at Kiriko's antics as the boy tries to squish a bug scurrying along the floor. Kiriko has bonded with Shouto, just like him. Izuku knows he will forgive Shouto in time, but right now he is too hurt from Shouto's betrayal to want to be with him. No doubt Shouto is taking this very harshly, but Izuku can't look at him knowing how much the alpha lied.

"If only he had just told me..."

"Oh, there you are," it's the head servant. "Pregnant or not, you still have work to do. Get up and get moving!"

"Yes, I'm sorry,"

"You're in the wine cellar today. If you drop any bottles, you get a whack for each one. Understand?"

Izuku nods silently, putting the sling over his back and going to get Kiriko. The boy did not want to be in the sling and voiced his displeasure with angry gurgles while tugging on Izuku's hair. Izuku is used to Kiriko's tantrums and pays the abuse to his hair no mind as he leaves to begin his work. He keeps his eyes downward while walking to the wine cellar, not wanting to meet the gazes of other servants. They can all sense he is pregnant, and they certainly know that Shouto is the alpha father. Someone whispers 'slut' as he passed a group of laundry maids while a male servant pats his lap and beckoning Izuku to sit with him.

'I guess it's true what they say; walls have ears.'

Izuku makes it to the wine cellar without any further catcalls or insults. Their words don't hurt him at all. Shouto's lying is what hurts the most. Kiriko has settled down, though the boy continues to voice his displeasure. Luckily, the wine cellar is empty save for the bookkeeper and the winemakers. The bookkeeper gives him orders without lifting his head from the record book.

"This shelf needs to be shipped out," the man says. "Put the bottles on this shelf in the crates, and don't break any."

"Yes, sir,"

Izuku starts with the highest shelf first, carefully taking down the wine bottles one-by-one and placing them in the crate. He keeps this rhythm until the fourth shelf when Kiriko begins to fuss. Pausing in his work, Izuku turns the sling around to soothe the baby. Kiriko is having none of it. The boy starts to cry and swat his hands at Izuku's face. Another tantrum; probably from being confined in the sling for so long. Izuku continues trying to calm Kiriko, but nothing was working. The bookkeeper yells at Izuku to take the boy out, and Izuku attempts to do so until one of Kiriko's flailing arms knocks into a wine bottle. The shattering of glass echoes through the cellar, and everyone pauses, including Kiriko. Izuku, eyes wide, slowly looks down at the shattered green glass and dark liquid spreading out along the floor.

"Idiot omega!" The bookkeeper shouts. "Look at what your brat has done!"

Izuku immediately shields Kiriko's form. "It was an accident! I'll work harder to replace it! I swear it!"

"This has to be reported to the head servant and the master!"

"No. ..please don't tell them!"

"Not a chance! This stuff is precious, you stupid omega! And you will be punished for it so that this doesn't happen again!"

Izuku's other hand goes to his belly. "I'm pregnant...you can't harm me without hurting the-"

"Bah! One less brat to worry about!"

Izuku swallows hard. "I need to see Shouto Todoroki before any punishment is given to me," Izuku says.

"I take my orders from Enji Todoroki, not his son," says the bookkeeper. "And our policy is to beat the offender. The head servant will take care of this,"

Kiriko whines against Izuku's neck.

"Please, I need to see Shouto Todoroki!"

The bookkeeper ignored him and picked up the desk phone, dialing a number, which Izuku assumed was for the head servant. His assumption is confirmed when the bookkeeper relays what happened with the wine bottle. Izuku narrows his eyes at the bookkeeper once the man hangs up the phone.

" Shouto Todoroki will hear about this," Izuku warns.

The bookkeeper ignores him. "The head servant will be here shortly to carry out your punishment, pregnant or not."

"If something happens to my baby-"

"Then Enji Todoroki will reward me," the bookkeeper says as he returns to his writing.

Izuku thought about running, but where would he go? They would find him, and all the servants are against him because of his relationship with Shouto. Part of him does not want to give in, but running away will only cause more issues. When the head servant arrives with a riding crop, Izuku holds his breath. The size of the crop will not harm his baby so long as it's struck on his back. He has to keep everything from hitting his belly.

"Remove your shirt," the head servant commands.

Izuku does so, dropping it to the floor and baring his back to the man. Kiriko whimpers and tugs on Izuku's cheeks. Izuku kisses Kiriko's forehead and holds the boy close to shield him. As Izuku prepares for the stinging pain, his bonding mark begins to throb.

"Lower your hand! Now!"

Izuku's eyes widen as he hears Shouto's voice give the command to cease the punishment. He spins around to see both the bookkeeper and the head servant down on one knee. Shouto looks over at him, and Izuku gives him a little smile. Kiriko reaches out towards Shouto with happy sounds and kicking feet. But Shouto turns away from them, and Izuku's smile drops to a frown.

"You dare raise a hand to a pregnant omega?" Shouto says calmly to the head servant.

"I was following the protocol, young master," he replies.

"Well, this omega does not follow the same protocol as the others," Shouto says while ripping the crop from the man's hands. "You will take the punishment in his place, though it will be double."

Izuku doesn't like the look in Shouto's eyes. The alpha's features are hard and cold, almost as if he is...unfeeling. Izuku hears the head servant begging for Shouto not to beat him, but Shouto isn't listening. As Shouto raises the crop over his head to strike, Izuku places himself between them.

"Izuku, move," Shouto demands softly.

"No. Shouto, stop this," he raises his hand to rest on Shouto's fist, slowly lowering it. "This is how your father reacts to situations...but you are not like him."

"They wanted to hurt you," Shouto says.

"One strike for one bottle," Izuku tells him. "I could have withstood it,"

Shouto lazily tosses the riding crop to the floor. "Very well then...I won't punish him. But should something like this happen again," he turns to the cowering man. "I will not be so lenient." He places his palm on Izuku's lower back to guide him out of the wine cellar. "This is why I wanted you to stay with me..."

"I'm sorry but...I couldn't face you knowing how you lied to me about Kacchan."

Shouto takes Kiriko's little hand, giving the boy the attention he desires. "I was afraid to tell you. Every time I wanted to, I hesitated, and I thought...you'd be happier not knowing who it was that killed him."

Izuku bites his lower lip as he feels the tears welling in his eyes. "I just...wish you had told me! You had your men raid our base-"

"Because I followed you after that day with the milk," Shouto says. "You led me right to the base. And yes, I was following my father's orders, but even I wanted to see the rebels disband. Too much violence and robberies happen between the City and the Villages. There had to be a stop to it, and unfortunately, I had to carry out the execution. If I had known of your relationship with Bakugo before this...I would have spared his life," he reaches his other hand out to wipe away Izuku's tears. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Izuku shakes his head. "No, I do believe you, Shouto. You're right...if you had known about Kacchan, then you would have spared his life...because that's the kind of person you are...but you still lied to me! We are a mated pair, Shouto! You should have told me the truth from the beginning!"

"I thought you wouldn't want to be with me if you knew,"

Izuku sniffles and replies, "I can't speak for what I would have done back then if you told me..."

"I guess I'm just like all other alphas after all," Shouto says in defeat. "I wanted you after I saw you that day with the milk. I wanted you to be my mate, no matter what. That's the selfish alpha in me."

Izuku lets Kiriko go into Shouto's arms. "I'm honored to be your mate, Shouto. And. ..you have done so much for me. But...was this all out of guilt for killing Kacchan? And please...tell me the truth."

Shouto nuzzles Kiriko. "Some of it was, yes," he replies. "In a way, I wanted to atone for my sins of killing Bakugo, so that's why I helped with his burial and saved him from the wall. Yes, it was out of guilt...but it was also to make you happy. If I could help you feel better by helping Bakugo ...then, I would do it. It was for both of us, Izuku. Not just for me."

Izuku lowers his head and then leans into Shouto's chest, hiding his face. "We can't change what happened in the past, can we?"

"No. ..we can't,"

"You still betrayed my trust, Shouto. But...now I understand why you did it."

"I will earn back your trust, Izuku. I promise."

Izuku nods against him. "I know..."

"Then...will you come back with me to my chambers?"

"Yes."

Kiriko is thrilled to be back in his playpen with the toys, making noises with his mouth as he crashes the items together. Izuku sits with his legs folded on the bed while watching Shouto pace the floor.

"Do you want to tell me everything that your father said?" Izuku asks.

"He was...not accepting my terms at all. It's his way or no way,"

Izuku looks at his lap. "I figured as much. An alpha like Enji will not be persuaded so easily,"

"I offered him fine terms," Shouto says. "Allow you and my mother to live here, under my care, and I will accept the Todoroki family title as heir. He will not have that. You are not of noble or worthy blood. And my mother is a 'shameful secret' that 'will damage his reputation.'"

Izuku shakes his head. "That's terrible. To think that way about your own wife and mate...it's no wonder he drove her to a mental breakdown."

"Our family has to be 'perfect,' and both you and mother are the 'stain' on the family's perfect name. It sickens me!"

"What are we going to do?"

Shouto sighs and crosses his arms. "I'm not sure...I have a thought but...it's a terrible one. I'd rather not tell you about it just yet, but I still want to find another way to get you, my mother, and our children to safety first."

"No more lies, Shouto. You promised!"

"It's not a lie, Izuku. I just don't want to burden you with the thought of it...as I am not fond of the idea at all. You might try to talk me out of it. So, before I tell you about it, let's try to find a way to be together."

Izuku strokes his chin with his finger as he thinks. They can't live on the streets, or they'll be hunted down and punished. Busting Rei out of the facility will be no simple task either. They can't help her if they have nowhere to go. Enji Todoroki will not accept Shouto's terms, which Izuku thought sounded perfect.

"Shouto...I said before that your mother is still alive for a reason. Your father did not kill her or do something to make her death look like an accident. He wouldn't have to worry about reputation or a blackmailer. For some reason, he chose to keep her alive, when killing her would have been the easiest thing to do. I think he still feels something for her,"

Shouto sits on the bed next to Izuku. "What difference does that make?"

"Maybe you can ask your father if you can see her. She may be able to tell you. Or approach your father about it. Tell him my thoughts, though make sure it comes from 'your thoughts,' not mine. Let's try to play on your father's feelings for her to get him to release her here."

Shouto sighs. "I don't know how well that would work, if at all. He's had plenty of time to bring her back here if he cared for her as you claim,"

"Maybe if he heard it from his son...he'd feel differently?"

"I can try...but I don't think it will work. Enji Todoroki is all that stands between our happiness. We will never know peace, so long as he remains a constant thorn in our side...even if he agreed to my terms..."

Izuku tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean, Shouto?"

"It's only a matter of time before something happens to you, and my father will have been the one to order it. He wants to see you gone from here. He doesn't want us married or bonded, and yet, I will not let you go." he takes Izuku's hand. "You are my bonded mate; you carry our child and care for Kiriko , our son. Perhaps this is the selfish part of me again, but if I want to have the life that I desire with you and my mother, then my father can't be here,"

Izuku's eyes slowly widen as he finally realizes what Shouto's 'secret plan' is. "Shouto? You don't mean...?"

"Yes. It may be the only way for us to have all that we desire. We can make the impossible dream possible. Are you with me, Izuku?"

**TBC**


	13. Thorns

*****Warnings: Scheming, scandal, blackmail, ghost(?) Bakugo, talk of murder**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Thorns **

Izuku couldn't fathom what Shouto was contemplating. To go as far as to kill another person, especially a family member, seems like worse of a crime than if it were a stranger. It's no secret to anyone here that Shouto does not care for, nor does he have a loving relationship with his father. But to want to kill another person for the sake of another is wrong. Shouto's capable of killing another person, as with Kacchan, but technically, Kacchan was still a stranger. Shouto didn't grow up with Kacchan as he did, but Shouto has lived with his father for all this time. While he doesn't care for Enji himself, Izuku wouldn't want to see the man lose his life.

However…

There is the fear of Enji attempting to 'get rid of him and the baby,' or just the baby, which would be a despicable act. If an adult alpha male like Enji Todoroki who wields so much power can feel threatened by an omega and an unborn fetus for something trivial like 'family reputation,' then why should Izuku feel remorse for the man's possible death? Anyone who can hurt a helpless living being isn't a person to sympathize with or forgive them. Shouto knows Enji better than him, and if Shouto fears something terrible can happen to them, then Izuku needs to consider the possibility of carrying out his mate's dark plan. On the other hand, Enji has continued to take care of his wife after all these years when he doesn't need to; so maybe Enji wouldn't hurt him or the child at all. Enji may threaten Shouto one way, and him in another.

This was a hard decision to consider.

"Izuku? Are you with me?"

"Shouto...I don't know how I feel about this," Izuku squeezes Shouto's hand and searches his lover's mismatched eyes. "And judging by that moisture in your eyes," he smiles softly. "You don't want to do it either."

Shouto quickly turns his head, not realizing that his throat was becoming tight while trying to hold back his frustration. "I should not feel any remorse for that man and all the horrible things he has done to this family and others,"

Izuku brings Souto's hand up to kiss it. "But he is still your father,"

Shouto slips his hand from Izuku's to hold his head in his hands. "I just want him to see reason! I want him to get off his damn high horse of how special the Todoroki family is in name only! He should want to do what is right FOR his family!"

Izuku rubs soothing circles on Shouto's back, using his omega aura to help try to calm him.

"I don't want to kill anyone else," Shouto whispers. "I killed Bakugo...and you still look at me with betrayal. You'll feel that way if I kill my father, too."

"Shouto,"

"But we have no other choice, Izuku," he still will not lift his head but hides his face in Izuku's neck, seeking more of their bond and the omega aura. "If we run away, then you'll be on the streets once again raising not one but two children, and any others we may have. That also means...I have to leave my mother behind," he embraces Izuku, holding the omega tightly against him. "Everything can work out if my father wasn't here,"

"Shouto...I want to help you," Izuku returns the embrace. "I don't want you to kill anyone else. Illness took my mother from me, but you killed Kacchan, and you have to live with that guilt. Don't burden yourself with greater guilt by killing your own father,"

"But we will never be free of him,"

"I know," Izuku sighs. "If only I weren't a peasant…"

Shouto's eyes dry up immediately when a brilliant idea pops into his head. He pulls away from Izuku, gripping the other by the shoulders. "Izuku...I have an idea that just might work!"

"You do?"

"We just need to make you a noble!"

Izuku's brows lift in disbelief. "Make me a noble? But Shouto, I wasn't born into-" he stops when Shouto puts a finger to his lips.

"Money can buy you a title," Shouto says. "Money can buy you ANYTHING. And money is what I have, from my grandmother's private account! My father may be the high judge, but to make someone a noble, there needs to be at least three votes from the council to make it official without my father's approval. At least with this, we have legal leverage, and he can't use the excuse that you are a commoner anymore!"

Izuku kisses Shouto's finger. "That's a great idea, Shouto! But people might know that I was a commoner with a title bought for me. Enji probably won't like that,"

Shouto flashes his lover a smirk. "Ah, but my father would never go against the law and do something that may ruin his public image! He'll want to keep this quiet, just like he did with my mother! Let me handle all the legal issues and pay the right people. I know who to talk to."

Izuku flushes softly and nods. Him? A noble? If all goes well, he can have the chance to try and help the Villagers in need, which is what he wanted to do in the beginning. Shouto's nobleman idea is a better option than killing Enji Todoroki.

"It's worth a try, Shouto! Let's do it!"

"I'll get started right away,"

"Wait, Shouto, what about your mother?" Izuku reminds them.

"I...still need to think about that," Shouto drags a hand through his hair. "The death of my father is the only way I can free my mother. But I don't want that guilt on my hands. You are my mate and carry our child...it's a difficult decision, but I choose you, and our family," he places a hand on Izuku's belly. "Over my mother. She would want that, and understand why."

Izuku places his hand over Shouto's. "I wish you didn't have to make such a difficult decision...and you're right; it's all because your father can come to simple terms or accept basic logic. If All Might were here, we wouldn't have to worry about anything,"

"What do you think All Might would do?" Shouto asks.

"All Might would challenge and fight," Izuku gasps softly. "Shouto, don't get any ideas!" Even though Shouto is an alpha, he is still too young and much too small to face an alpha prime like Enji Todoroki.

"Hm. That shouldn't matter. I am the heir to the Todoroki family. Once my father dies, everything is mine, but he is still a young male...and healthy...and we simply do not have the time to wait."

"At least we're taking a step in the right direction,"

* * *

The following day, Izuku kisses Shouto 'goodbye' as his mate steps out for a patrol in the Villages. In truth, Shouto's going to the courthouse to bribe the other judges in achieving a title. Izuku was worried about running into Enji, but he hasn't seen or heard from the alpha, which is fine by him. The less he sees of that man, the better.

Today, Izuku got to remain in Shouto's chambers, with the door locked, instead of the servants' quarters. Shouto left him with children's learning books to practice reading and writing. Izuku let Kiriko have free range of the room, looking up every other second to ensure the baby wasn't getting into trouble. Kiriko lets out a sudden squeal, which alerts Izuku's attention from the writing book. The baby found the tassels of the large carpet, tugging at them with glee. Izuku smiles and returns to his work.

Sometime later, Izuku yawns with a crack of his back from sitting in the chair for so long. His eyes sting from the strain of reading and writing, so he thought it best to take a break. Kiriko had fallen asleep on the floor on his belly, sucking his little fist some while ago. Izuku has to wake Kiriko up now, or the child wouldn't sleep tonight. When he lifted his son from the floor, Izuku's met with angry kicks and disgruntled gurgles. The baby is due for a bath anyway, and so long as Izuku puts a lot of bubbles in, Kiriko won't pout at him the rest of the night.

Kiriko refused to get in the bath unless Izuku does too. Izuku doesn't mind, getting in the tub with Kiriko and letting the child splash around with squeals of glee. Izuku sighs softly and turns his head to look out the window at the near setting sun, wondering how Shouto is making out.

* * *

Shouto checks his coat pocket for the hundredth time to make sure his checkbook was still there. His first stop had been the bank where he checked his balance. There should be more than enough to bribe the judges and still have a bit on the side in case he needs it for Izuku, Kiriko, or the unborn child. Now he's at the courthouse, sneaking into the back entrance, and asking to seek an audience with any available judge. Shouto knows his father is at a public execution today and not at the courthouse, so he doesn't have to fear running into the man.

Even though he thought it silly, Shouto sent a short, quick prayer to All Might that everything would go well today. And, to his luck, all four other judges are there. He was hoping there would be three to keep the bribe amount low. But now, to buy Izuku a title, he'll have to pay all four.

When Shouto reveals himself to the four older men sitting at the same long table, each one gives a similar look surprise.

"Why, Young Todoroki, what brings you here? Are you searching for your father?"

"Not today, Judge Lenexa. I have come seeking a favor from all of you. One that will be in your best interest to grant me," he takes his checkbook out from his coat pocket. "I hope you're all willing to hear my request?"

The four men exchange glances and whispers.

"Young Todoroki, surely you understand our...hestatiation...given who your father is,"

Shouto nods. "I understand entirely. I wouldn't ask any of you to do something like this for free. What I ask of you today are your votes. I wish to buy a title for a servant of mine. I want him to go from peasant to nobleman. Three votes will ensure this without my father's approval. My father is a law-binding alpha in the end."

"A title for a peasant?" Judge Lenexa repeats. "Of course, it can be done. But again, your father- "

"Is the High Judge, I know," Shouto stops him. "That is why I come bearing the Todoroki wealth in exchange for a title. And this is my money, not my father's."

The judges murmur amongst themselves again and then address Shouto.

"Very well, Young Todoroki. We have a few titles available. Judge Gravenhurst, give the list of available titles to Young Shouto."

Shouto takes the list from Judge Gravenhurst, looking over the titles. There aren't many, and most are relatively expensive. It is the last one; however, that catches Shouto's attention. Baron of Briarwood; owner recently deceased, last of his bloodline, title up for grabs. He asks the judges about Briarwood, and why is the title of 'baron' for it cheaper than others. Judge Lenexa tells him that it is a tiny little manor house on the edge of the city known for its rose gardens and rose sales. It's a perfect, low-key title for someone like Izuku. Even the name is appropriate for his lover. Shouto would choose the quaintness of Briarwood over the grandeur of Todoroki Manor.

"I'll buy the title of Baron of Briarwood Manor for Izuku Midoriya."

"We will get the deed prepared and transferred over to this...Izuku Midoriya" starts Judge Lenexa. "As for our votes...and because of WHO your father is...two thousand each, and another five hundred for the title. That is a fine deal for Briarwood."

Shouto swallows hard when he hears the price amount. "Two thousand each for your votes? That is awfully steep. I know first hand you all have taken money for votes for much less."

"But, we need some kind of collateral for when your father finds out," Says Judge Gravenhurst, calmly folding his hands on the table. "If you were anyone other than a Todoroki, the price would be much lower. However, in this case, that is the blood you carry in your veins and the wealth that comes with it. Todorokis can afford more than anyone else here in the city,"

"Unless," Judge Lenexa interjects. "This is money stolen from your father?"

"No. It is my money," Shouto says. "Make it at least fifteen hundred each, and I promise when election time comes around, I will help to fund your re-elections."

"Sixteen hundred each. Final offer" says, Judge Lenexa.

Shouto grips the checkbook angrily but nods. "Done. With the votes and the title...that's sixty-nine hundred." Shouto tries to keep his hand from shaking as he writes out the check while the judges get the deed ready as well as the letter officially making Izuku a baron. Shouto has to give them the check first before they stamp their seals on the form.

"It's done," Says Judge Lenexa with a smug little smile. "Izuku Midoriya is a baron. Here is his title, the deed to Briarwood, and the documented papers stating all is official. Thank you for this, Young Shouto. It's been a pleasure working with you,"

Shouto takes the papers and leaves the courthouse.

Judge Gravenhurst looks to the other two judges. "You both have been silent,"

"You didn't mention to the Young Todoroki that Briarwood's funds are completely drained," says one of the two other judges.

"This new baron, Izuku Midoriya, hasn't a penny to his new name," Says the other. "When the Young Todoroki finds out, he will not be pleased. Do not forget who his father is. That vicious blood ruins through his veins,"

Judge Lenexa nods. "Yes, we must be wary. However, while the forms were being prepared, my secretary did a quick search on this Izuku person. He's an omega from the Villages with a son from the previous alpha rebel, Katsuki Bakugo. We already know Izuku is currently living as a servant in the Todoroki household under Shouto's care. He just bought Izuku a title, and they were secretly married. The omega is pregnant now. I'm certain that Enji knows all of this, and he is none too happy about it. Such a scandal will ruin his reputation."

"I don't understand what this is all about, or why we should care?" Says the other judge. "And how do you know all this?"

"Because when you want to get rid of your competition and enemy, let it come from someone else. And I have spies all over that household," Judge Lenexa smirks darkly. "Let the son overthrow the father; he'll get rid of Enji Todoroki for us."

"But if the son kills the father, then we lose our monthly funds from Enji's pocket," says the other judge. "Enji doesn't know that we are the blackmailers,"

"Unless we use this knowledge as well to add to the blackmailing?" Suggests the other judge.

"No, not yet," Says Judge Lenexa. "That will be our backup plan. Let's not forget that Shouto is a young mated alpha with a pregnant omega. Sex mixed with the promise of power will make SHouto force his father into submission, in one form or another. Enji Todoroki will never accept this marriage, even with the title bought. It only makes it harder for him to get around the law. Ah, to be a young alpha again," he sighs happily.

"He's a stupid omega if he hasn't whispered into Shouto's ear about doing away with Enji," Says the second judge. "That omega currently holds a lot of power that he probably doesn't even know he has,"

"More good news for us, then. And don't worry, once Enji is out of the way, the boy will follow. The Todoroki line will be destroyed, and someone will have to take over all that wealth. Why not us? The wealth goes to either Shouto or Rei; we'll use our knowledge of this to keep Izuku Midoriya from gaining ANY of the Todoroki wealth. And the public shall never suspect we had a hand in it. We'll get rid of the Todorokis for good."

* * *

Izuku slowly stirs awake, blinking his eyes open when his body suddenly got very cold. He looks towards the window, but it isn't open. Also, it is night. He must have fallen asleep after putting Kiriko to bed while trying to wait up for Shouto. Izuku turns over in the bed to find Shouto's spot empty- it hasn't been slept in, which means Shouto isn't back. The room is much too cold. He should bring Kiriko into bed with him. That's when he sees someone standing at the foot of his bed. He lets out a frightened yelp, then gasps when he sees that it's Bakugo.

"K-Kacchan?" He rubs his eyes. "I must be dreaming,"

'_Deku...there is a storm coming...it's going to change everything…'_

"A storm? Kacchan, what are you talking about? We always have storms here,"

'_No...this is another type of storm...you're both in danger...you and our son,'_

"Kiriko?" He looks over at the playpen to see Kiriko sleeping peacefully. "What's going to happen?"

'_You need to leave this place. Take Kiriko with you...don't come back...and give up on Shouto,'_

"I can't give up on him. He's my mate. I love him,"

Bakugo's foggy gray eyes glare at him. _'He is the one who slew me!'_

"I know…" Izuku looks down at the sheets. "And...I'm very upset with him over it. If we didn't share a mating bond...I would hate him. But...we're bonded...so, my feelings for him as my alpha mate differ from that of an unmated omega. Kacchan, I will always hold a special place for you in my heart. We have a son together, who is more and more like you each day! But I'm not going to leave Shouto,"

'_Then you're putting our son in grave danger!'_ Bakugo shouts.

"I am not! I'm helping our son! I'm protecting him!" Izuku's eyes widen, and he gasps when he realizes that Kacchan must mean Enji plans to do something to Kiriko. Or to both of them. "Are you coming back from the afterworld to warn me? You know something is going to happen?"

Bakugo stares at him and slowly fades away. The room is warm again.

Izuku gasps for breath and opens his eyes, panting heavily. A dream. It was just a dream. A dream, and nothing more. He looks out the window- still nighttime. The side of the bed is empty- still no Shouto. He sits up and looks at the playpen, but it's empty.

For a second, Izuku is frozen in place on the bed, his mind unable to comprehend that the playpen is empty. Wait, he put Kiriko in the cradle! Izuku jumps from the bed to rush to the crib. Frantically, he pulls the blankets out only to discover that it too is empty. Fear, terror, and utter dread flood over him.

"KIRIKO!"

**TBC**


	14. Break the Cycle

*****Warnings: Yaoi**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Break the Cycle**

Izuku exits the room, frantic, running up and down every hall calling for Kiriko. His heart was in his stomach, settling there like a rock, and it was slowing him down. Izuku kept wiping the tears away, asking any servant he passes if they've seen Kiriko. Most of them refuse to answer, turning their heads from him and hurrying off. And just when he thought there were no other options, one maid mentioned that she saw Shouto and the baby in the garden outside. Izuku's heart returns to his chest, though he still holds a shred of fear and doubt. Why would Shouto take the baby from the playpen this late at night?

Izuku goes to the garden, and sure enough, there sits Shouto on a stone bench with Kiriko in his lap, bouncing the boy on his knee. Kiriko laughs and claps happily. Izuku steps out into the garden, making his presence known by saying Shouto's name.

"Oh, Izuku. I thought you were still sleeping. I'm sorry for returning so late, I-" Shouto did not expect the slap that met his cheek, nor to have Kiriko ripped from his grasp.

"Are you insane, Shouto?" Izuku's thrilled and relieved that everything is okay, but he's furious with Shouto. "I woke up and found Kiriko missing! In the middle of the night!"

Shouto gives him a stunned, but calm, stare. "I came back and saw that Kiriko was awake, and you were still asleep. I thought I'd give you a break and take Kiriko for a bit since I wasn't tired yet. I didn't think you were going to wake up, and we didn't plan to stay out here for long."

Izuku hugs and nuzzles Kiriko frantically to the point where even the baby started to slap him to make him stop. "Shouto," he whispers, "I had a bad dream. Kacchan came to me, and said something bad is going to happen! Then I wake up to find my baby missing! The first thought I had was that your father had come and taken Kiriko from me! That is a constant worry that I have! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Please, don't ever take Kiriko without letting me know!"

Shouto stands up from the bench. "Our baby," Shouto reminds him with a frown. "Kiriko is my child too."

"Oh…" Izuku averts his eyes from Shouto. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that. I've been on edge, and I almost lost my mind when Kiriko wasn't there. And seeing Kacchan scared me…"

"It's alright," Shouto says. "I'm sorry for taking him away like that. I'll remember next time. Let's go back to the room. I have some things to tell you."

Izuku threads his fingers with Shouto's as they walk back to the room. "I'm sorry, Shouto."

"I said it's alright. We don't have to talk any more about it," Shouto locks the door behind them and begins to undress, changing into his nightwear.

Izuku puts Kiriko in bed with him, placing the baby in the center. Kiriko rolls around on the sheets and sticks his head under the pillow. Izuku laughs and pats the boy's diapered rump. "Kiriko, you're silly!"

"So, I spoke to the judges today," Shouto starts. "I bought you a title; you are a baron."

Izuku's eyes light up. "It worked? It...it really worked?"

Shouto gets into bed with them. "You are now Izuku Midoriya-Todoroki, Baron of Briarwood. No longer are you a Villager or a peasant. You are a noble," he smiles softly at his mate. "Congratulations."

Izuku brings Shouto into a hug, but Kiriko insists on getting in on the squeeze and pushes his way between them. They accept Kiriko in the embrace.

"It's not a big place, but it's more than enough for you and what we need it for," Shouto says. "I will tell my father about it tomorrow. I have the proper documents."

"He's not going to be pleased," Izuku says.

"My father has no choice but to accept it. The judges voted on this. You are now a noble."

Izuku blushes. "I never thought I would climb so high...but Shouto, I'm concerned about that dream I had with Kacchan."

"There is much we have to worry about," Shouto says, deciding not to mention anything about seeing Bakugo himself. "It's on our minds, that's all. Now, let's get some sleep. We've both had a big day. How were your studies?" he asks as they settled down together.

"I practice my writing more than my reading," Izuku tells him. "I think I'm picking up on the words and letters quickly."

"That's good," Shouto slides his hand over Kiriko to place it on Izuku's belly. "How have you been feeling?"

Izuku can't stop the happy blush from heating his cheeks. "Very good. This child isn't making me as ill as Kiriko did."

"Speaking of, he's asleep," Shouto motions to Kiriko.

"I'll put him in the cradle," Izuku offers.

"No. Let him stay with us,"

Izuku would agree with Shouto, but being in bed with his mate after learning of his new title and how much Shouto is fighting for him, Izuku wanted to give him something in return. When Shouto's hand touched his stomach, his body grew warm with mild arousal. Shouto hasn't made another move, or even mentioned mating for a second time. And after the words, he said to Shouto before...he has to make it up to him somehow.

"I want it to be just for a little while," Izuku says while carefully lifting Kiriko from the bed. He tucks the boy into the cradle but thinks it's best to wheel the little bed next to theirs, just in case.

"Just us?"

"Yes," Izuku returns to the bed and straddles Shouto's lap. "I want to make love again,"

"Are you in heat?" Shouto asks while stroking Izuku's thighs.

"No, silly. An omega doesn't always have to be in heat to want to mate," Izuku rubs himself against Shouto's growing erection. "There's sex, then there's making love, and ultimately, there's mating. Mating is for making babies and bonding. Sex is for fun. And making love is what it sounds like," he leans down and gives Shouto a gentle kiss. "I want to be as close as possible with my mate,"

Shouto takes control and rolls them over, pushing himself between Izuku's legs. He hasn't had much time to think about intimacy, but he wouldn't deny his mate anything. The moment he felt Izuku's erection, his own became painfully hard. Izuku is only wearing a nightshirt, which Shouto hikes up to reveal the still flat belly. There is no slick between Izuku's legs, and Shouto frowns at the thought of having to stop and hunt for some kind of lubrication. Izuku already had a solution and told him.

"The body oils...in the bathroom…" Izuku offers.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Shouto goes to the bathroom and returns with the simplest oil he can find. "Nothing's going to hurt the baby, right?"

Izuku leans up to kiss Shouto. "It'll be fine, don't worry. If I think something is wrong, I'll let you know."

"And I promise to stop,"

"I know you will."

Shouto pours the oil on his fingers and rubs Izuku's entrance while hiding his face in the omega's neck. He's stared death in the face; fought will villains and rebels, even killed people. And yet, he was too embarrassed to see Izuku's pleasured face as he stretches the tight inner muscles. But when he presses inside and starts thrusting, his alpha confidence returns, and he's able to look at Izuku's flushed face. Along with alpha confidence comes alpha pride and at bringing his mate such pleasure. He thrusts faster when Izuku's gasps and moans become heightened, signaling orgasm. Shouto wraps his arms around Izuku and holds the omega close as the smaller man cums between them. Shouto follows a few quick thrusts after, and he refuses to pull out of the embrace, keeping every part of him touching Izuku.

Shouto rests his head on Izuku's chest, hearing the rapid heartbeat now slowly return to a normal one. Izuku's hands stroke Shouto's hair and back, and he feels wholly and utterly calm. This is an omega's real power; to ease the hard and troubled spirit of an alpha. It's true that, without an omega to calm the strength of an alpha, alpha's tend to become dangerous. Shouto can't help but think of his omega mother, and how relaxed he always felt when in her arms. His father still states that omegas are weak, but in Shouto's experience, it's the opposite, which is how, at this moment, he is forced to pull out of Izuku because he has a hunch.

"Shouto? Is something wrong?"

"No. I mean, not really. Or at least, I don't think so," he sits on the end of the bed, momentarily lost in thought. He lets Izuku embrace him from behind. "Remember what you said about my father, possibly still caring for my mother?"

Izuku kisses Shouto's shoulder, then rests his chin on it. "Yes?"

"What if her omega aura threatened my father's alpha senses?"

"Your father? Threatened by a small omega female? Where did you get that idea?"

Shouto looks at him. "You."

Izuku blinks, confused. "Me?"

Shouto nods. "Your omega aura keeps me relaxed and calm...just as hers did when I was a child. I wonder if...if you're right...about him choosing to keep her locked up rather than have her killed. Just having you here with me now, in this bed, with our children, after making love...you have complete control over me."

"Shouto, I don't understand what you're saying?"

Shouto takes Izuku's hand. "I would do anything for you. I've been prepared to leave everything behind, face discrimination and exile, give up my inheritance, throw down my City Guard weapons and titles...all for you."

"Shouto-"

Shouto moves on the bed so they are now facing each other. "My father is right...you do make me weak," the flash of hurt and unshed tears in Izuku's face puts an ache in his chest. "Yet unlike him, I don't view it as a bad thing, or as a threat to my alpha masculinity," he takes Izuku's face in his hands, squishing it so that Izuku has fish lips. "You make me stronger."

"I thought you were going to say you don't want to love me anymore,"

"No," he releases Izuku's face. "I love you and our little family more than anything, and I will do anything to ensure your happiness and safety. But I have a hunch...a theory really," he gets up to bring Kiriko back to the bed with them, placing the boy in Izuku's arms. "I think my father did, at one time, or still does, l-love my mother. I think she scared him with her omega aura...and he felt as I do now. The only difference is, he viewed that as weakness, so he attacked and lashed out at my mother rather than allow himself to love...which is a feeling he doesn't understand and probably never will. He won't let himself feel it. She could gain almost all control over him...just like you do with me...and he didn't accept it. To allow that is to lose power and dominance,"

"We do avoid and run from things that scare us rather than facing them," Izuku adds. "Are you going to mention any of this to your father?"

Shouto shakes his head. "No. Even if I did, I doubt he would believe me, even if he knows the truth himself. My father can't let anyone have power over him...and I think she did. That's why he 'removed' her. She was a complete threat to him. What a fool he is, to destroy something good."

Izuku smiles and says, "See, Shouto? You're just like your mother! Look at how far you've come? You don't have to fear or hate being a Todoroki because you can break the cycle!" Izuku smothers Shouto's face in kisses, and Kiriko wants in on the love again. "You can break the Todoroki alpha male cycle! Don't you see? We need to stay here! You have to take your place as the Todoroki Family heir! You are going to be everything your father isn't, and the people will love you!"

"Break the cycle," Shouto repeats. "Izuku...you're right. I know everything about the Todoroki family can change with me,"

"And I will be by your side the whole time,"

Shouto nuzzles Izuku's ear, making the other giggle. Kiriko pushes his way between their face, and the two are forced to kiss a puffy cheek each.

"I suppose Kiriko will not be your heir since he isn't of Todoroki blood," Izuku states softly.

"Didn't I say I would break the cycle of Todoroki abuse and tradition?" He strokes Kiriko's wild hair. "Perhaps I can...repent for my killing Bakugo by making Kiriko my heir,"

Izuku wipes away a tear and can't help but laugh. "Oh, Kacchan would love knowing that a part of him is on top of the world!"

"Yes, but there is still one issue we face, and that's my father."

Izuku holds Kiriko close to him. "What if...I went and spoke to your father. After we tell him I am noble first,"

"I don't want you anywhere near him without me,"

"But I want to help you, Shouto!"

"My father is a stubborn alpha who certainly will not listen to an omega," Shouto reminds him. "Remember, my father, despite what I think about his feelings towards my mother, still endorsing the omega breeding program. He is harsh on omegas because of my mother. He will not be kind to you, and there is no way to reason with him."

Izuku puts Kiriko on the bed to let the boy crawl around and suck on the sheets. "Still, I wish to try,"

Shouto can see the determination in Izuku's eyes, and though he doesn't like it, Shouto gives in and allows it. "Alright, but only AFTER we show him you are now a noble. We'll get you in presentable clothes and tomorrow morning, at breakfast, we'll announce it."

Izuku straightens his back and puffs out his chest proudly. "We'll make an amazing couple."

The next morning, Shouto sent word to his father that they will be joining for breakfast. As promised, Shouto had the servants find suitable clothing for Izuku to wear. With his bank account almost empty, Shouto can't afford to have new clothes made for Izuku, so they will have to work with what they have. Izuku chose to wear his wedding tunic under a black overcoat with gold buttons, black pants, and boots. Shouto found some family heirloom rings, a broach from his mother's side of the family, and his grandfather's gold belt buckle.

"You look every part a noble," Shouto smiles at Izuku, looking him over from head to toe. "The only thing you have to try and change is not to cast your eyes downward. When nobles speak to each other, we look in the eye. Never falter from my father's gaze, no matter how harsh it may seem."

"But what about Kiriko?" Izuku asks.

"He comes with us," Shouto reaches into his pocket to take out a small plaid bowtie. Though Kiriko fusses, Shouto wins, attaching the bowtie around the boy's neck.

"Shouto...is that-?"

"For a dog? Yes, it is," he clears his throat. "But it's all I could find..."

Kiriko tugs at the bowtie, but it won't come off. He balls his little fists and starts to fuss.

"Uh oh, we can't have him cranky!" Izuku scoops him up and starts to soothe the baby. "You look so handsome, Kiri!" Izuku kisses the boy's cheek. "And you're also getting heavy,"

"He drinks too much milk," Shouto says, fixing the collar of his shirt in the mirror. "You should think of starting him on foods."

Izuku smiles at Kiriko who smooshes his face. "I think he has a few months to go before we start that,"

"Gaaaah!" Kiriko gives him a raspberry.

"Now you be on your best behavior, little mister!" Izuku wags his finger at Kiriko, but the baby reacts by biting it. "Oh...your teeth might be coming in…"

"Come, we don't want to be late," Shouto takes Kiriko from Izuku, holding the boy on his right and giving his arm to Izuku. "Link your arm with mine."

Izuku does so, feeling awkward at first. They exit the room as a noble couple, a high society pair. Izuku swallows hard, hoping he'll be able to give Shouto the continued courage to face his father while keeping himself together. He's not sure how Enji will react when the alpha prime learns of his new title.

* * *

In the private dining hall, Enji sits at the head of the rectangular table with a platter of breakfast foods in the middle. There is seating only for two, not three. Izuku swallows hard at Enji's hard stare, which is solely focused on him.

"Good morning, father," Shouto says flatly. "We need another place set for my mate,"

"Shouto...what is the meaning of this? Why have you brought the peasant and the brat into this room?"

Shouto hands Kiriko over to Izuku while taking the documents out of his inner coat pocket. "Izuku is no longer a peasant," he brings the papers over to Enji. "All four judges signed the deed and title of Baron of Briarwood over to Izuku."

Enji snatches the papers from Shouto's hands, refusing to believe him, though he quickly skims through the documents. The further he reads, the more enraged he becomes. Shouto isn't lying. All four judges have voted and signed, making the title official. Enji calmly places the papers on the table and turns to his son.

"Well done, boy. You've pulled a fast one on me,"

"Now you have no choice but to accept my relationship and marriage to Izuku. He is no longer a peasant, but a noble."

Enji smirks. "Just where did you find the money for this, Shouto? I know those judges, and they did not sign these papers out of the goodness of their hearts,"

"That is none of your business. These documents are official. Izuku is Baron of Briarwood, my mate, and the bearer of my children. I've adopted Kiriko as my own. Which," he stops his father before the man can speak. "Is automatically accepted through the law without the processing of forms or papers, because Izuku is a noble." It's Shouto's turn to smirk at his father.

Enji drums his fingers on the table. "You've made a good move, though it's not a checkmate," He sets his hard gaze back to Izuku. "Titles and deeds can be stripped away just as easily as they are obtained,"

Shouto's eyes widen. He did not think of that!

Izuku's heart sinks to his stomach again.

"I knew you had your mother's heart, but I didn't think you had her brain as well,"

Shouto's body becomes rigid, and his fists shake as they ball into fists.

"Now, send the peasants away and sit down and eat your eggs-" Enji wasn't prepared for Shouto's fist to smash against his jaw, almost knocking him from his chair.

Izuku's blood runs cold. 'There's a storm coming...and it's going to change everything.' Kacchan's words echo in his head, and he screams.

**TBC**

*****The next chapter is going to be a little darker...I'm giving everyone a warning ahead of time!*****


	15. Mirror, Mirror

*****Hi everyone! This is the darker chapter, as I mentioned it would be at the end of the last chapter. Thank you for the continued support, everyone!**  
*****Warnings: Heavy Angst, Dark Themes, Dark Thoughts, Dark Pregnancy Themes, Dialogue-heavy**

* * *

'_**This face, the infection, that poisons our love;**_  
_**This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing,'**_  
_-Phantom, Phantom of the Opera_

**Chapter 15: Mirror, Mirror**

Shouto instantly regrets striking his father, but the rage boiled up in him so quickly that he can't contain it any longer. His mind went blank, no longer possessing the strength to articulate words, and allowed his fists to do the talking instead. Shouto only managed one solid punch, the first one, and then he was sent spiraling to the floor. Between the strikes from his father, Shouto can hear Izuku screaming for Enji to stop. Hearing the cries of his mate gave Shouto a little boost of alpha strength, the need to protect, and with that, he headbutted his father. The blow gave Shouto a chance he needs to strike back. The smart thing to do would be to back off, take Izuku, and leave the situation. He couldn't do that.

The next strike to Enji's face was an uppercut to the chin, a move Shouto learned from his father years ago in training. That strike should have taken Enji down, but Shouto misjudged the strength and endurance of an alpha prime male. Shouto realized the mistake he's made, and though he quickly raises his arms to block a hit, the attempt fails. All Shouto feels is the pain of the strikes as his father viciously reminds him of who is the alpha prime man, and who is the boy.

Izuku tries to soothe Kiriko's frightened wailing while screaming for Enji to stop the abuse. He has to watch, helpless, as his mate struggles to defend their relationship. Izuku knows he must protect Kiriko and the unborn baby, but when Enji begins to viciously attack Shouto in an alpha-on-alpha fight, he makes a snap decision. Their bond mark burns as Shouto keeps getting abused, and Izuku's omega instincts act out in the only way they can. Placing Kiriko on the floor quickly (but carefully), Izuku leaps onto Enji's back and goes for the eyes. He's successful in redirecting Enji's wrath away from Shouto, and remaining on the alpha prime's back makes it difficult for Enji to grab him.

But there would be no victory, for what happens next happened all too fast.

Izuku feels Enji grab his hair and with a quick yank flips him forward and onto the floor. Izuku tries to catch his breath, the wind knocked out of him, and when he tries to roll over, Enji strikes again. Intense pain hits his stomach and travels through his every muscle while the rest of his body flies through the air with one solid kick from Enji's large booted foot. Izuku only flies a short distance, but in that small bit of time, he feels the little life inside of him flicker away. It leaves his body like a sneeze, there in an instant, and then gone. He knows his body hits the floor, but Izuku's mind doesn't care about that.

It's a feeling only a pregnant omega has. A pregnant omega can always sense the heartbeat and the lifeforce of the new being inside of them, sometimes even at the moment its conceived. No machine or doctor or nurse can hear it; only the bearer. Izuku no longer feels the heartbeat. Pain turns to warm, wet heat between his thighs. It's not his life's blood leaking from him; it's their child. Izuku's body and mind go numb, feeling as lifeless as the absent heartbeat. Something pats his cheek, multiple times. The pats are small, warm, and familiar. His ears pick up the familiar whimpers and whines of a frantic Kiriko.

"K-Kiri…" The boy's little cheeks are puffed out, bright red, with streams of tears. "Kiri…" the floor beneath them vibrates as Izuku sees Enji Todoroki coming towards them. Kiriko turns and looks up at the hulking male, still crying, full of confusion and fear. 'No…' Izuku pulls all the strength left in him to crawl over Kiriko's tiny form, shielding the baby with his body. He's already lost one child due to Enji Todoroki's abuse, but he would not lose another. Unafraid, and unyielding, Izuku stares directly in Enji's cold teal eyes and glares.

Izuku is no longer afraid of Enji hurting his body, but he won't let the alpha touch Kiriko. But, Enji doesn't strike him. The alpha looks stunned, with a hint of confusion written on his face. There is no attack or a beating. Enji moves away from Izuku, stepping over the twitching body of Shouto, and goes to the door. Izuku holds Kiriko closer when the large alpha fails to exit the room.

"Idiot boy. You should have just eaten your eggs," he directs the words at Shouto, and then Enji takes his leave.

"S-Shouto…?" Izuku whispers out his mate's name, but Shouto doesn't respond. Izuku lets his tears finally fall while trying to pull his body to join Shouto's, still clutching Kiriko to him. The baby whimpers and hiccups, seeking Izuku's attention. 'I can't…' the last of his strength goes to hold his son while the image of Shouto's body fades to black.

~*~  
Something was wrong, and it wasn't physical pain. Shouto's scarred eye flutters open, the other side closed and bandaged. Everything on him hurts, but that isn't what's concerning him. Izuku is hurt, too. Shouto feels the other suffering through their bond. He sits up in bed, very slowly, with every bone cracking and aching. His vision blurs for a moment, then clears. Izuku is not with him, but he's in his room, in bed, with a nurse seated beside it. She is dressed all in white scrubs, scribbling something on a clipboard.

"Where's Izuku?" Shouto's voice startles the nurse.

"Oh! Young Master! You startled me,"

"Where's Izuku?" He asks again.

"They are in another room, by order of your father," she tells him. Shouto starts to get out of bed, but the nurse stops him. "You need to stay here and rest! The doctor has taken care of the omega and the child."

Shouto's eye widens. "No, I must see them! I need to know they are alright! My father-"

"Has them comfortable in a guest room," she tells him calmly. "Let me go get the doctor to tell you more. But please, remain in bed, Young Master."

Shouto doesn't. The moment she leaves, he gets up, then regrets it. A wave of dizziness comes over him, and Shouto plops onto the bed. He needs to find Izuku. By 'different room,' that means 'jail cell.' Shouto gets a sudden sharp pain in his bandaged temple, but it doesn't have to do with their bond. Izuku is alive, yet there is something wrong with his mate. Shouto doesn't remember much after the fight with his father. He can remember Izuku screaming and Kiriko crying. The rest is unknown. Striking his father...he shouldn't have done that. He's still too young to fight, and win, against an alpha prime with brute strength alone.

"I've messed up,"

Shouto catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His whole left side is bandaged, leaving only his right exposed. All he sees is his father looking back at him. His chest starts to tighten and tears the bandages off. To his horror, the left side of his face, his 'mother's' side, is bruised and swollen. The eye is half closed, and the cheekbone wields a black and purple bruise. Even one of his back molar teeth is missing.

In a daze, Shouto approaches the mirror and stares at his reflection. His scarred right side is mostly untouched save for a small bruise and a tiny scratch. It looks nothing like his left side. Shouto has a realization that shakes him to the core. Though he's scarred on his right side, he is his father; free and healthy. His left side, now battered, is his mother; always abused and suffering. Both are failures on his end as a person and son. The scar is a constant reminder of his mother's troubled soul because he looks like his father. He couldn't save his mother, not when he was a child, and not now as an adult. Shouto touches his left side; she's still suffering. This face has caused nothing but trouble. His mother saw her husband in him, and others see his father as well. Everyone sees Enji Todoroki in him.

Shouto shatters the mirror to dozens of pieces with his fists.

"I acted out in anger...when I didn't get my way...just like HIM!" Shouto doesn't turn around when he hears the door open.

"Young Master? I see you are up and- what happened?"

Shouto looks at his hands, streaming with blood from where the mirror shards cut the skin. The doctor takes off his white medical robe to wrap Shouto's hands in it to stop the bleeding. "Where is Izuku?" He asks again.

"He is resting in one of the guest rooms,"

"I don't believe you,"

"Young Master, it's the truth. I swear it to you! Your father had the omega, and the child placed in a guest room."

Shouto stares hard at the doctor. "I don't believe a word you say until I see for myself,"

"You should really be in bed resting off the attack," the doctor advises. "Your head was- what happened to the bandages?"

"I took them off. I demand to see Izuku!"

"He is resting too," the doctor says. "We have a nurse stationed with him, as well as a wet nurse for the child."

"What did my father do to him?"

The doctor sighs, squaring his shoulders. "I'm not supposed to say, but you would find out soon enough anyway,"

"What. Happened." Shouto keeps his anger under control but keeps the demanding tone.

"Izuku attempted to attack your father,"

"Attempted?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but the unborn child did not survive,"

Shouto knees almost give out on him. The doctor catches him and helps Shouto to the bed.

"Izuku is recovering from a miscarriage. He hasn't sustained any other injuries, and he is given proper care...by order of your father,"

Shouto keeps silent while the doctor cleans and bandages his hands. He still cannot process the tragic news. Their child is gone? Izuku miscarried? Shouto can't believe it; he doesn't want to believe it.

"How did it...happen?" Shouto asks in a whisper.

"Stress from the situation," The doctor says, but Shouto can tell the man is lying.

"My father did it, didn't he?"

The doctor takes a step back. "I...I'm not supposed to say…"

"Izuku will tell me what happened if you don't,"

"Your father retaliated when Izuku attacked him. He kicked Izuku and, well, you can figure out the rest. I'm very sorry, Young Master. By the time we got to you and the omega, the child had already gone. The boy is fine, though."

'That's what's wrong with Izuku...he's hurting over the loss of our child...and it's all my fault…' "It's all my fault,"

"You should have never attacked your father. He has pardoned you, but not Izuku. The omega has verbally been stripped of his title of 'baron.' Your father has put in the paperwork already. My advice to you, Young Master, is to let this omega go. Make your life simple, and just do as your father said. He will give you the world!"

Shouto clenches his fists, ignoring the pain. He stands up and pushes past the doctor. "I will see Izuku. I will see him now, and then I will see my father,"

"It's best to stay here," The doctor advises.

"Which guest room is it? I'll find it myself if you don't tell me!"

"The smallest one, at the end of the guest hall. On the right. But, Young Master, please-"

Shouto slams the door as he leaves. He can't bother with the doctor or his father right now. Izuku and Kiriko are his top priority. His mate needs him. 'Why did he even attack? He should have run!' Shouto reaches the guest room door and hopes Izuku is there when he opens it. There are three people in the room; a nurse, the wet nurse holding Kiriko, and Izuku. Shouto lets out the breath he was holding. The doctor wasn't lying. Izuku is on the bed in the small room, covered up, and either asleep or passed out. Kiriko is fussing in the nurse's arms.

"Young Master," the other nurse bows her head to him.

Shouto ignores her and goes to the wet nurse. "Give me the child," he commands.

"I'm sorry, sir," she hands Kiriko over. "He won't feed, sir. I can't get him to eat, sir,"

Shouto feels a little better when Kiriko snuggles into him, seeking his adult alpha comfort. "You're dismissed for now," he tells her. Shouto tells the other nurse to leave as well. Both women leave the room, and Shouto sits on the bed. Kiriko wiggles out of his arms to crawl to Izuku, making little babbling noises. Shouto was prepared to stop the boy from slapping and pinching Izuku's face, but Kiriko did nothing of the sort. The boy snuggles as close to Izuku as he can. Kiriko's presence must have woken Izuku. Shouto can't look away, even though he wants to. He's too ashamed of what's happened, but he doesn't want to run from it, either. Izuku's eyes are bloodshot with red rims on the bottom, and dark circles beneath those. His mate has been crying. Suffering.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku," Shouto whispers. "Words cannot describe the pain and loss I feel for our child…"

"Our baby's gone," Izuku whispers back. "Again...a Todoroki takes the life of one of my loved ones,"

"That hurts, Izuku…"

"Well, I'm hurting…"

"You should have run! Why did you try to fight? If I couldn't beat him, what makes you think you could?"

Izuku focuses on Kiriko, stroking the boy's hair. "I acted without thinking...the same as you,"

Shouto looks down at the floor. "I don't know what came over me. That man...he just...ignited a blind rage within me!"

"We were both fools to think we could fight an alpha prime like Enji Todoroki," Izuku says slowly. "Our poor decisions and emotions cost us the life of our unborn child,"

Shouto fights back the tears. "Izuku…I'm sorry. I'm so...so...sorry. I don't know what else to do! I'm a failure to my mother as a son and a failure as a husband and father! I was supposed to protect you...but I couldn't. I couldn't protect you or my mother…"

"No, Shouto, no," Izuku shifts in the bed and tells Shouto to lay down with them, holding up the sheet. Kiriko climbs onto his chest, and Shouto spoons himself against Izuku's body, holding him tight. "You're not a failure,"

"I am...because I don't know what else to do," he lets his tears fall onto Izuku's pillow. "He killed our child, stripped you of your titles…" he buries his face in Izuku's neck, needing the omega aura. "And now he's wounded us. I have nothing left in my bank account...we have nowhere to go...we are stuck here…"

Izuku cries fresh, silent tears. "Don't give up Shouto. Please. We're hurting right now...but it will get better," his voice cracks. "I know it will. It has to,"

"We don't have any answers...there's no one that can help us,"

Izuku takes a deep breath and says, "There is someone who can help us,"

Shouto moves to sit up in the bed. "Who?"

"All Might. All Might can help us. All Might, and Kacchan,"

Shouto stares at his bandaged hands. "No one is listening, Izuku,"

Izuku sits up as well, keeping Kiriko in his lap. "Yes, He is! All Might is listening,"

"Then why hasn't He helped us?" Shouto says through grit teeth. "Why didn't He protect our unborn child? You pray to Him, but nothing has changed!"

"It helps me, Shouto," Izuku says. "You don't understand because you can't believe in what you do not see...but Kacchan used to say that all things happen for a reason...maybe All Might has helped us already,"

"And...how has he helped us?"

"He's showed us just how terrible and unforgiving evil can be...and sometimes, people cannot be saved..." Izuku wipes the tears from his eyes. They're no longer sad, but hard and determined.

Shouto understands what Izuku is saying, though coming from the omega, it isn't right. It isn't like Izuku at all to think about killing someone, even if they deserve it. Then again, what reason does he have to protect his father? None. Enji Todoroki mentally and emotionally damaged his wife, abused the family, and now has taken away the life of their unborn child. His father could have struck Izuku anywhere else, but he chose Izuku's stomach on purpose. There was no excuse for that attack. But he doesn't want another death on his coincidence. And yet, what other choice do they have?

"It's fight or flight,"

"We fight," Izuku says. "What's your answer, Shouto?"

Shouto doesn't have one.

**TBC**


	16. Strange Things Are Happening

*****Warning: Angst, talk of murder/poisoning, kidnapping, depression and fluff, uncomfortable situations**

*****And sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Strange Things Are Happening**

"Are you suggesting that we kill my father?"

"I don't see any other way," Izuku replies. "Unless we take to the streets and run for the rest of our lives."

Shouto looks at Kiriko's innocent red eyes gazing up at him. "No, that's not fair to Kiriko. And I want more children."

"Shouto, understand that I don't want to kill or hurt anybody...but for someone to take a helpless, innocent life without regret or remorse cannot be a kind person,"

"We already know my father is a cruel man. I never expected this type of request from you, Izuku. But bearers and mothers can be...extremely passionate and unforgiving when it comes to the harm of their children…" Shouto takes a deep breath and says, "I'll think of something."

"Lay with us...until we're asleep," Izuku says, pulling Shouto down on the small bed with them. "I need my alpha right now,"

Shouto spoons Izuku against him, resting a palm on the other's lower belly where their child once was. Izuku holds Kiriko in his arms against his chest and starts to cry. Shouto shares in Izuku's sorrow through their bond, but he does not cry. Izuku needs him to be strong right now. Telling Izuku something like, 'we'll have others' would not help the current mood his omega is in. Izuku knows that already. Shouto needs to comfort Izuku, not offer encouraging, obvious words. He kisses Izuku's temple and waits for the pair to fall asleep.

* * *

Shouto sits in the library, looking through books on medicine and alchemy. Izuku has not risen from bed, and it will be two days tomorrow. Shouto fears the omega is in a high state of depression because of the miscarriage, and the doctor is afraid to treat Izuku in fear of retaliation from his father. Izuku hasn't spoken to him much, either. Shouto decided it's best to give the omega some space and check on him periodically unless summoned. Strangely, his father left after the attack and hasn't returned. A maid mentioned to Shouto that Enji told the head servant that he wouldn't be back for a while, and so far, that has held true. Shouto could leave Izuku in his room without fear of Enji Todoroki slipping inside.

While looking through the books, Shouto found a page dedicated to poisons. A feeling of dread washed over him when he read the word in bold print at the top of the page. The thought of using poison to 'do away' with his father is, in his view, a cowardly way of doing it. However, Enji Todoroki is an alpha prime, the High Judge, and that strength and power are too much for Shouto to take head-on. The fight from the other day was proof enough. Poison is the only option. But, Shouto will have to make it look like an accident. He has no funds to hire assassins, and he doubts there's one that would be willing to take on the job. If anyone is going to kill Enji Todoroki, it must be him. Shouto wouldn't be the first son in history to kill their father, and won't be the last.

"I am the heir to the Todoroki family. Change starts with me, and I will break the cycle."

There's a knock at the door, and a servant peeks in, announcing that his father is here.

Shouto frowns and closes the book as Enji steps into the room. Shouto crosses his legs and keeps a straight, hard, stoic face. He can't let his emotions show. "Father."

"Shouto. Didn't you wonder where I went?"

"Not at all," Shouto replies. "But I suppose you will tell me either way,"

"Hmph. I was busy making arrangements after that...unpleasant scuffle."

Shouto follows Enji with his eyes as the large male sits opposite of him. "If that is what you'd like to call it,"

"I was surprised at your passion for this omega of yours," Enji says. "While I was away, I looked into the papers and documents of the omega's new title, and I decided to allow the omega to keep the title of Baron of Briarwood."

Shouto tries not to look surprised. "Why would you do that?"

"Hmph. Aren't you grateful for my decision?"

"I am, father. I'm just wondering what your true motive is,"

Enji smirks. "You are my son, after all. That is a question I would have asked my father as well. Simply put, we can't have the public knowing that there is discord in our family. So, if having an omega makes you happy and less combative, then who am I to stand in the way?"

"So, it all comes down to public image then?"

"Do you want the omega accepted into this family or not?"

Shouto glances away. "I do,"

"Then stop asking questions. You are the heir to this family. We must show unity."

"Father, you still have not apologized for killing my unborn child, your grandchild,"

Enji crosses his arms. "An Alpha Prime attacks a threat when they sense it. I would never have done it if you hadn't attacked, and if the omega didn't try to defend you. I acted on Alpha Prime instincts. You will have those instincts as well when you reach the right age. I will admit, it was not my grandest or proudest moment, but you both have yourselves to blame."

Shouto watches Enji stand up from the table but doesn't say anything.

"An omega's job is to breed. You'll have more. Don't you give your father a 'thank you' for his kindness?"

Shouto can't look at Enji but says, "Thank you for your generosity and understanding, father."

"Better. Tomorrow you have your City Guard rounds. I need you to lead a group to another base that we found and raid it. Take prisoners."

"Yes, father."

"Oh, and I suppose I should return this to you," Enji reaches into his pocket and takes out Izuku's wedding band. He places it in Shouto's hand.

"Thank you, father."

Shouto watches Enji leave, and he lets out the sight he's been holding in. His father has had a false change of heart just for the sake of public image. Shouto won't believe it's valid until he sees the documents himself and Enji Todoroki bestows them personally upon Izuku. Enji even returned the ring. Shouto clenches it in his hand. Maybe his father is beginning to recognize the strength of his son and fears being overthrown. So, he is appealing to Shouto's wishes and commands. Now Shouto feels a hint of guilt for wanting to poison his father. If this works out, and Enji Todoroki is telling the truth, then everything should be fine. If not 'fine,' then at least 'better' than they were before. Still, his father said nothing about seeing his mother. Though Shouto figures one step at a time, he's already surprised by Enji's 'change of heart,' even if that heart belongs to the public and not to the family.

"I should return this to Izuku."

* * *

Izuku finally managed to pull himself out of bed and sit by the open window with Kiriko in his lap. Storm clouds are coming, and they're coming fast. The storm will be here soon to add to the dreariness of Izuku's mood. He had to pull himself together for Kiriko's sake. The baby wasn't eating because he wasn't eating. Izuku finally ate some stew and bread while feeding Kiriko the milk. He couldn't stop thinking about the miscarriage, and every chance he remembers the pain of the loss faded, there's a trickle of blood or a sharp ache from his slit. Then he is reminded again. He continues to pray to All Might, asking Him to watch over the baby and heal this constant suffering. Nothing has changed. A few times, Izuku fears he's losing faith, but then pulls himself back. All Might would never desert him in his time of need.

"Izuku?" It's Shouto.

"Hi Shouto," Izuku gives his mate a small, tired smile. He's been distant from Shouto because of his depression, but he needs to show his alpha some positive attention.

"You're out of bed!" Shouto says. "I'm glad to see you up and about," he kisses Izuku's cheek, and the other leans into him.

"I'm sorry I've been distant."

"There's no reason for you to apologize. What happened was terrible and traumatic. But I have something that will, hopefully, lighten up your day a bit," he takes Izuku's hand and places the ring in it.

Izuku gasps softly. "It's my wedding band!"

"My father returned it to us,"

Izuku's smile turns into a frown. "Why would he return it?"

"My father went away and, I guess, did some 'soul searching,' Shouto says with a mocked tone. "Regardless, he came back, worried about his public image, and not wanting 'discord' in the Todoroki family. And so, he has agreed to allow you to keep the title of baron and we are allowed to be married. But that's all he is willing to give us. But I'll believe it when I see the actual documents signed by him, and he gives them to you personally."

Izuku holds the ring out of Kiriko's reach. "I can never forgive your father for what he did."

"He is your father-in-law now. You will have to interact with him more, but only for public events, I'm sure." Shouto runs his hand through Izuku's hair. "I don't have to hide you away. We can be together in the open now. You are Izuku Midoriya Todoroki, Baron of Briarwood."

"There has to be something more to this," Izuku says. "I'm happy about it, but nothing from your father comes without a price. Should we be worried?"

"Well, we can't let our guard down. I believe this is for his public image. People are talking, probably the servants, and word gets around. Our fight the other day did not go unheard or unnoticed,"

"That day was terrible...it should have never happened,"

"I shouldn't have struck out at my father like that. Although, I think that my standing up to him like that is what awarded us this marriage. He's making our marriage one hundred percent legal."

"I can't trust that man after what he did,"

"I understand. Why don't we go back to my room? Well, our room, and watch the storm from the balcony?"

Izuku nods, asking Shouto to help carry Kiriko's things back to the room. He thought about Enji's sudden change of mind, and it didn't settle well with him. Shouto seems to be more accepting of it because the alpha prime is STILL his father. Children can feel an unofficial duty of loyalty to their parents or family regardless of the relationship. Izuku never can forgive Enji for taking away their child, and he doesn't trust him either. But maybe...maybe All Might, in a way, has answered his prayers for the situation to turn around. All Might wants everyone to keep smiling and find a way to make the best out of a situation in any way that they can. So, maybe All Might granted them this miracle. But as Shouto said, they shouldn't let their guard down.

In the room, Izuku placed Kiriko in the playpen and joined Shouto outside on the balcony, accepting the glass of wine. The rain starts slowly at first and then picks up into a steady curtain of gray fog. The sky lights up with purple. Izuku leans against Shouto, resting his head on the other's shoulder, lazily sipping the wine with each flash of light or rumble of thunder. They put their rings back on and held hands, pulling silent strength from the others' company.

"Izuku. Everything I do from now on will be for us," Shouto tells him. "This house will be ours. I'll break the Todoroki family cycle of abuse and power. I want to do things right, but I need you by my side."

Izuku puts the wine down and moves to straddle Shouto's lap on the bench. "I'm sorry I've been hard on you. And distant. And depressed." He wraps his arms around Shouto's neck.

"I told you, there's nothing to be sorry for,"

"Yes, but I want things to get better. I've been praying to All Might, and I think He has helped to answer my prayers."

"We will know for certain once my father gives you those papers. And...you don't have to feel obligated to do anything."

Izuku nuzzles Shouto's ear. "I just want to be close to you." Shouto holds him close, and Izuku closes his eyes, taking in his mate's alpha scent. "I love you, Shouto."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Shouto and Izuku hold hands as they approach Enji's desk. The storm lasted through the night, and by morning, it was only a drizzle with an overcast sky. Though with Enji's hulking form sitting in front of the window, with the dark clouds behind him, he gives off a menacing appearance.

Izuku can't find it in his person to smile at or greet Enji Todoroki, thinking only of how the male took away the life of his unborn child. Playing the role of a submissive omega, seen and not heard, will work in his favor, and he's glad for it. He may not be able to control the words that come from his mouth, which will only put them back in a bad spot.

"Do you have the official documents signed, father?" Shouto asks.

"I do. They are right here," Enji hands the papers to Shouto.

Shouto looks them over, seeing his father's seal and family sigil. "It is authentic," he says while showing it to Izuku. "You are the Baron of Briarwood."

Izuku takes the papers and looks at Enji Todoroki. The man stares at him, probably wanting a thank you, or any other sign of respect.

"Thank you, sir," is all Izuku can muster.

"Now our marriage is legalized as well, and I can have Izuku by my side as a baron. He is no longer a servant."

Enji nods. "That is correct."

"And what about Kiriko's legitimacy?" Shouto asks. "I'm adopting the boy as my son."

"That I cannot, and will not, grant. That boy is the child of a rebel and is to remain a bastard. Whatever children you have with the omega will be legal and carry the Todoroki name. I will not wavier on that. Be grateful that I'm allowing this marriage at all,"

Shouto feels Izuku squeezing his hand. He knows Izuku is unsatisfied with Kiriko's title and the mention of Bakugo.

"The omega will need proper clothes. Take him shopping and see to it that he begins learning how not to embarrass us,"

Shouto clears his throat. "His studies will come along well. Izuku is a fast learner. Thank you again for your understanding, father. Come Izuku,"

As they leave, Izuku frowns and stares hard at Shouto.

"We need to take this in slow steps," Shouto tells him. "We can't ask for too much after we were just granted your title our and our legal marriage. I will find a way to adopt Kiriko legally."

"I'm to wear proper clothes and learn ways not to embarrass the family," saying the words felt like ashes in his mouth.

"I've lived with that mentality my whole life," Shouto tells him. "Try not to let it bother you. I'll be beside you the entire time."

'Something still feels off,' Izuku thought, keeping his eyes on the floor now as they walk to the servant quarters to pick up Kiriko.

* * *

Izuku did not feel up to shopping, having exhausted himself while talking to Enji. All of his strength went to keep his temper in check, and his words silent. Shouto offered to do the shopping for him and even took Kiriko along for the trip. Izuku could rest in peace for a time. But something was still troubling him, and he kept falling in and out of sleep.

During one sleep, he had a dream. He was in a field of all white, like snow, and before him was a bright, warm light. Izuku sees the silhouetted form of Kacchan, and beside him, the unmistakable shape of All Might. Izuku's eyes widen at the sight of the two. All Might is holding something in His arms, a tiny form squirming in the crook of His right arm.

'He's alright,' Kacchan tells him.

'Is that-?" Izuku covers his mouth with both hands, holding back tears.

'Yeah. He's fine.'

Izuku wakes up then; his pillow wet with the tears he shed during the dream. All Might has answered his prayers! That dream is proof! Kacchan is safe, and his unborn child is alive in spirit and under All Might's care. What more could he possibly ask for? He must have slept for a long while because it was dark when he woke up, and Shouto was just getting in with Kiriko.

"Izuku? What's wrong?" Shouto asks when he sees Izuku's tears.

"N-Nothing's wrong. In fact, I feel wonderful!"

"So, those are tears of joy, then?" Shouto hands Kiriko over to Izuku.

"Yes!" Izuku tells Shouto about the dream.

"Thank goodness," Shouto sits on the bed and shares in Izuku's happiness. "Maybe I should start praying with you."

"Really, Shouto? You will?"

"If it's helping to bring us some luck and joy, then I am willing to give it a try. I can't make any promises, but I want the best for us, even if that is praying to someone who might not be there."

Izuku laughs for the first time in days. "I'll take it!"

Izuku doesn't care for the fancy clothing Shouto bought for him, and neither does Kiriko. Shouto said he was allowed to use the family account, so he purchased more items than needed. Izuku smiled and thanked him, even if it was too much. Shouto apparently is the type that likes to spoil those he loves. Ever since the dream, Izuku's felt much better, although he still wouldn't let his guard down. A small part still nags at him, and it keeps returning to Enji.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Izuku asks as Shouto dresses in his City Guard uniform.

"We've lost too many lives with the last rebel raid," Shouto says. "It's better if I go because I can keep...unpleasant things from happening. I can keep control."

Izuku thinks of Kacchan. "You know in my heart I don't want you tearing apart any more Villages,"

"For now, it's what I must do until I take over," He says. "I plan to take prisoners and will not let anyone die. I'll deal with my father after the raid is taken care of," Shouto kisses Izuku's forehead. "I know you want to see my father dead,"

"I don't want anyone to die, if it can be helped," Izuku replies. "But I can never forgive your father, no matter how many privileges he gives us. I've never hated anyone before...but I hate him."

"And I understand that hatred for him," Shouto gets down on one knee before Izuku and takes his hands. "If I am to...do away with my father, it will be poison, and I will have to make it look like an accident. He took the life of our unborn child away...and that cannot be forgiven."

Izuku strokes Shouto's hair, bringing the alpha's head to his lap. "Let's hold off on that for now," Izuku tells himself that if Shouto can't go through with eradicating Enji Todoroki, then he'll do it himself. But murder is never right, even if it is in the matter of revenge. Izuku can understand Shouto's hesitation. "Take care of yourself out there; don't let your men harm anyone innocent."

"I won't. I promise you," He kisses Izuku again, then goes to the playpen to do the same to Kiriko. "I'll see you both tonight. Stay inside and work on your studies."

Izuku smiles and waves at him. "We'll be fine. Be safe!"

"You as well."

* * *

Izuku watches from the window as Shouto's bus drives off to destroy more lives of the Villagers. He rests his hand on the glass. If only he could change things, he would do so right now. It would seem that he and Shouto still disagree on political views, but Shouto is willing to change, to look at it from Izuku's perspective, and decide then. Shouto even prayed with him last night. He can't fault his mate and husband for wanting to do the right thing even if he feels conflicted. Shouto wishes his father would just be normal, and Izuku can understand that, for he wishes the same. He also wishes he were still pregnant. His slit aches at the memory.

Kiriko begins to whine; not his typical 'I want something' whine, but a worried whine. Izuku furrows his brows and goes over to Kiriko, lifting him from the playpen. Multiple footsteps are approaching the door, and Izuku swallows hard. He tries not to let Kiriko sense his fear, but the baby does, and together they cling to each other. The door opens, and none other than Enji Todoroki comes in, with a group of guards and a few servants. Izuku doesn't like the smile on Enji's face. It's false.

"Good morning, Baron of Briarwood," Enji says.

Izuku takes a step back. "Good morning, sir. Is something wrong?" he swallows hard.

"No. Nothing is wrong. I thought we would take a trip out to Briarwood for you to see it. After all, it is your new home, and you will be spending time there."

Izuku pales and tries to keep his voice steady. "I...I think I should wait for my husband, Lord Todoroki."

"Nonsense. Shouto will be preoccupied with the rebel base, and those raids may take one or two days to complete. You don't want to stay cooped up in here, do you?"

'He's too friendly,' Izuku says to himself. 'Why would he wait for Shouto to leave? Why would he want to take only me to see Briarwood and not Shouto as well? I knew something was wrong. But...what do I do? I have nowhere to go. And Kiriko…'

"Answer me, Izuku!"

"I...I don't want to leave without my mate and husband," Izuku answers quickly. "I promised Shouto I wouldn't leave without his permission! Shouto gave his word first,"

"But my words trump Shouto's," Enji reminds him. "I'm simply trying to make up for what happened the other day."

Izuku shakes his head. "No. I...I don't believe you," he whispers. "You plan to do me harm...or else you would have taken Shouto with us,"

"You're paranoid. Typical omega,"

Izuku grits his teeth. "Then why do you have so many guards?"

"I need to be safe on my trip, of course,"

"You're lying." If he didn't have Kiriko to worry about leaving alone, Izuku would have gone with Shouto. They both took a chance with him remaining here. Shouto should have stayed.

But on the other hand, they didn't want to look suspicious to Enji either. And yet, the Alpha Prime has had a secret plan this whole time. "I know you're lying,"

Enji frowns and then snaps his fingers. "Take him,"

Izuku tries to fight off the guards that surround him, but he has to protect Kiriko. There are too many hands on him, and he screams when someone tries to take Kiriko from him. Kiriko's cry is so loud and ear piercing that all the child's fear fills Izuku with powerful adrenaline, enough of it to push through the guards holding him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

The guards were unprepared for Izuku's sudden burst of strength and didn't know how to react. Izuku runs to the guard carrying Kiriko away, but it's Enji that blocks him. Izuku viciously attacks Enji in a mad rage, climbing up the large alpha to punch, claw, scratch, or bite any piece of skin he can find. Enji curses while blocking the attacks, and grabs Izuku to throw off. Izuku lands on the floor by the fireplace, but he doesn't stay down. Kiriko's cry for him is what gives him the strength to fight off the next two guards that attack. He must get to his son! He must stop Kiriko from screaming! The baby needs his bearer! No one was going to stand in his way; no guard, no soldier, and sure as hell no Alpha Prime!

When Enji approaches him, Izuku acts fast, grabbing a log from the fire and in a flash, swings it with all his might. The flaming wood strikes Enji's face, making the alpha prime let out a roar of pain. Izuku can see that the swing caught Enji's eye as well. He tries to swing again, but numerous guards tackle him. Kiriko's scream is fading away. Izuku tries to wriggle out, but the weight of the bodies are too much for him. "Kiriko!"

"Damn it!" Enji shouts. "Ahhhh….! My face!"

"Sir! We need to get you to the doctor!" Someone says.

"Kiriko! Kiriko!" Izuku keeps shouting the boy's name, now worried for the baby's safety.

"No!" Enji hisses. "Take him to Briarwood, and make sure he STAYS there!"

**TBC**


	17. What Goes Around Comes Around

*****Hello everyone! This is the final chapter of the story! It came sooner than I thought it would! I most likely won't write an epilogue, since I think the way it ended should stay as it is.**

*****Warnings: Character death, poison, child neglect, scheming, fluff, and fluff**

* * *

**_'This is my quest, to follow that star_**

**_No matter how hopeless, no matter how far_**

**_To be willing to give when there's no more to give_**

**_To be willing to die so that honor and justice may live'_**

**_-The Impossible Dream- Jack Jones_**

* * *

**Chapter 17: What Goes Around Comes Around**

Shouto finishes rounding up the last of the rebel Villagers, keeping his promise not to hurt anyone. He's not sure where they can keep so many prisoners, but for now, he is holding true to his word. As he turns to leave the scene of the raid, a sudden feeling of dread passes through his bond with Izuku. Shouto starts to panic, but the feeling doesn't last and fades away. Mating bonds are incredibly unique, so what he just felt could be something simple like Kiriko scraping his little knee or Izuku having a scare of some kind. To be certain that everything is alright, Shouto asks to use the bus phone to call the manor. He dials the head servant.

'Todoroki residence,'

"It's Shouto. Is everything alright at the house?"

There is silence for a moment, and Shouto thinks they may have been disconnected. 'There has been some activity, sir, but I can't say what. I'm afraid I don't know, to be honest.'

Shouto gets a pit in his stomach. "What's happening? What's going on there? What do you see?"

'Well sir, the guards are all over the place, and I think some of them drove off,'

"I'm coming back right away," Shouto tells him. "Is my father there? What about Izuku?"

'Your father is here, but I'm afraid I don't know about the omega. Last I heard he was in your room.'

"Tell my father I'm coming back and that I want to speak to him! And also tell my father to be prepared," Shouto doesn't say goodbye and hangs up. He grits his teeth, knowing something has happened, or something might happen. He needs to get back. Shouto takes one of the cars back instead of riding on the bus, leaving the clean up to the rest of the City Guards. "Please be there, Izuku!"

* * *

"Kiri…? Kiriko?" Izuku comes to, his head foggy and body aching. He tries to move but finds his hands and ankles tied. He's blindfolded as well. "Kiriko!?"

"Shut up, omega!" Says an unfamiliar voice.

"Where's my son?" Izuku demands.

"With Judge Todoroki," Says the man. "Your rebel brat is safe, for now,"

Izuku doesn't care where he's going or where Shouto is. All he cares about is saving Kiriko. "Please...tell me where he is? What do you mean by that? Please don't hurt my son!"

"So long as you comply and do what we say, I won't have to report you to the judge. You don't want your brat to be punished for your stubbornness, do you?"

Izuku grits his teeth while tears wet the blindfold. "You're monsters," he whispers. He can feel Kiriko's fear now. His son is scared and alone without him. Enji planned on holding Kiriko hostage to keep Izuku in control. The man is a coward to use a child like that. And where is Shouto? Izuku focuses his bond on trying and finding Shouto. When he does, Shouto is just as worried. Izuku wishes there was a way for him to contact Shouto and tell his mate to save Kiriko.

"We're almost to your new 'home,' Baron of Briarwood," the man mocks. "You're going to stay there for a long time,"

Izuku tries to think about what that means, and there are only two likely options. Imprisonment or death. He can't die! He can't leave his son. Izuku has to ensure he will live, and if he must comply with his captors, then that's what he'll do.

"What's going to happen to me?" Izuku asks.

"The Judge has put you under house arrest for wrongfully seducing his son, and for being a traitor to the Great City. Not to mention your brat is the son of a rebel leader. You will live the life of a nobleman who betrays their city."

'They won't kill me, thank All Might,' Izuku says to himself. 'That means I can find a way to escape, or Shouto will come for me. I just want my son.'

"If I promise to remain under house arrest without complaint or trouble...may I have my son with me?"

The man laughs. "No way, kid. You should be grateful that he's going to be raised by the city. The brat's an alpha, after all. That is unless you do something to endure the brat's life, then he'll never go beyond the teet."

'I always knew Kiriko was alpha,' Izuku says, wishing he could be happy about it, but can't with his son being kept from him. To keep Kiriko safe, he will do whatever they say. When he arrives at his imprisonment, he can assess his situation there, or more likely, wait for Shouto to come for him. 'All Might, please keep Kiriko and Shouto safe, and guide my family to me,'

* * *

When Shouto arrives home, he goes straight to his room, hoping that Izuku will be in there. The room is empty, but no sign of a struggle. Shouto calls Izuku's name, and searches for his mate, but can't find him. Shouto needs to find his father, and that's where he'll find Izuku and Kiriko. But there's a folded note taped to the back of the door that he missed before. It must have been meant to be found as he left. Shouto carefully removes it and opens it.

Shouto,

It's not working out. I cannot bear the struggles of this place and your father's constant disapproval of us. And so, I've left to find another place with Ciriko. I'm sorry for everything.

Izuku

Shouto doesn't know whether to scream in outrage or laugh in disbelief. Does his father think he's this stupid? Izuku would never leave, but that's not what blows his mind. Izuku cannot write, and that is not his signature. The omega doesn't even have a signature, and Kiriko's name is spelled wrong. However, while he knows this was his father's plan, this is not Enji's handwriting. Someone else wrote it, which means more than one person is involved. Before he confronts his father, Shouto decides to consult with the family doctor first. The doctor tends to know more than the head servant or any other servant. He places the false letter in his pocket and hurries to the doctor's office, throwing open the door, and startling the other.

"M-Master Shouto!"

"Start talking," Shouto demands, pulling the gun from his belt and aiming it at the doctor who puts his hands up. "Where are Izuku and Kiriko?"

"I...I...I don't know!"

Shouto cocks the gun. "I swear, I will put a bullet through your head, old man, if you do not tell me where my mate is," There's no room to be kind. His mate and child are in danger. "Tell me what has happened. You know how an alpha can act when their family is threatened," he steps closer. "Tell me everything."

"Okay! Okay, I'll tell you! The child is here, in the nursery! The baby is alright! Your father has Izuku under house arrest at Briarwood! And that's all I know! I swear it! Please, don't kill me!"

"Who wrote this letter?" Shouto shows him the paper.

"I don't know of that letter, Young Master! I know only what I told you! You'll have to ask your father for the rest!"

Shouto lowers his gun. "Get out," the doctor knocks the chair over running from his desk and out the door. Shouto slams it shut and locks it. Putting his gun away, Shouto opens up all the cabinets until he finds the medicine. There are dozens of bottles, all white, with red print on the labels. Most of the names don't make sense, but there is one bottle with a name he recognized. Cyanide. He doubts this drug was used for anything other than the execution of traitorous servants and guards. Shouto puts it in his pocket and pushes the other bottles of cyanide forward, to look as if it hasn't been touched.

"He has no one to blame for this but himself," Shouto says while fondling the cyanide bottle in his pocket. He leaves the office, heading towards the nursery. First, he needs to check on Kiriko. As long as the child is taken care of, he can focus on his father. He stops by a painted portrait of his father to stare at it. The Alpha Prime is shown with a look of calm fairness with folded arms that express his strength and prowess in law. 'You are not my father any longer. I will break the cycle, I will release my mother from her prison, and I will marry the mate that I want.'

A part of him wonders if he really can go through with poisoning his father. Poisoning someone to get them out of your way has happened since the dawn of time. His father has enemies in the government, and the other judges won't weep if Enji Todoroki suddenly dies. The public will mourn, but in time, his father will be forgotten, and the world will continue, as it always has. Shouto is the heir of the Todoroki family, and he will make the necessary changes that will benefit everyone. He will try, at least. To have such perfection is an impossible dream, but he can help push advancement in the right direction. And it's all thanks to his mate, Izuku.

'I just have to make it look like an accident…but he'll know it was me.'

Arriving at the nursery in the servant's quarters, he instantly spots Kiriko sitting in the far corner. The baby was not making a fuss or screaming like usual. Instead, the boy was weeping. The women tending to the children explained to Shouto that they were under orders to treat the baby different from the others. All Shouto saw was pure neglect. He ignored the women and went to Kiriko. The baby's red eyes lit up at the sight of him, and tiny hands reached up. Shouto picks Kiriko up, finding that he had a very soiled diaper and dried tears, drool, and snot on his little face.

"Clean him up. Now." He says firmly to the women. "I will revisit your neglect of my child at a later time. From this moment on, this child is to be fully cared for and given the same attention as the others here. Those are my orders." The women apologize over and over again as they clean Kiriko, telling Shouto that they're just afraid of his father. Shouto can't blame them for being scared, but Enji never visits the nursery, so they could easily care for Kiriko without being caught. They chose not to, and he will deal with them. "You don't punish a child for the crimes of the father," Shouto tells them.

Kiriko whimpers and whines, reaching for Shouto when he turns to leave. "I'll be back later," He tells the boy. 'He misses Izuku terribly,' Shouto kisses the boy on the forehead, using his alpha senses to calm Kiriko. The baby can't be present if he is going to pull this off. Shouto has a plan concocted after he leaves the nursery. He will play on his father's gloating, act upset and heartbroken over Izuku's 'letter' and the omega's 'desertion.' Enji will let his guard down, and Shouto can slip the poison into a drink, or the food. Dry wine would probably be the best, so he stops by the wine cellar and takes the best one.

He asks where his father is, and a servant tells Shouto he's in the office. Shouto goes there, stops outside the door for a moment, and then reaches into his pocket. The bottle is still there. He's going to go through with this. 'He imprisoned my mother and mate, killed my unborn child, and abused me all my life.' They say 'payback is a bitch' and 'revenge is sweet,' but Shouto won't know how it feels until it's done. He knocks on the door.

"Enter,"

Hearing his father's voice has Shouto's anger skyrocketing, but he has a role to play. So, before he enters, Shouto takes a moment to calm himself. Then he enters the room. "Father…" He says slowly.

"Ah, Shouto, you've returned. I heard the raid was a success. Good for you, my son!"

Shouto takes out the letter. "I found this in my room...it's from Izuku,"

"Yes. I believe one of the servants told me, or maybe it was the cook," Enji ushers Shouto over and motions him to sit in the chair. "What's with the wine?"

"You were right, father," Shouto starts. "The omega was just using me to get some free meals and childcare. I was played for a fool…"

"Now you see why we have to keep omegas under control," Enji says. "See how they toy with alphas? You were making bad choices because of his influence. Him leaving is for the best, Shouto. You will come to see that in time,"

"But...I still feel the bond mark,"

Enji waves his hand dismissively. "That will fade in time also. The moment you have the right omega, the bond can be replaced."

'It's not that easy, you heartless bastard,' Shouto says to himself. "I want to apologize for not heeding your advice in the beginning. This betrayal... I can't go through with it again. I want to work on becoming a judge like you. I want to take on the role of Lord Todoroki, a high judge, just like you wish,"

"Yes! You are set to take on my role as High Judge after me!"

He stares hard at his father. "I will show no mercy to those who break the law,"

Enji smirks proudly. "Well done, my boy! Well said! You're already learning, and you will surpass me and bring our family to even higher greatness! I will teach you everything you need to know!"

"Thank you for your forgiveness, father. This is still hard for me to take…"

"It will heal in time," Enji says. "Is that wine for us?"

Shouto nods. "Yes. For new beginnings. I want to try to be better,"

"I have some glasses over there in the cabinet," Enji tells him. "I'll finish up this paper while you're pouring. There's a corkscrew over there as well,"

Shouto takes the bottle to the beverage cart and places it on top. He takes two glasses from the cabinet above and places them side by side. He can hear his father's pen scratching on the paper. He glances over his shoulder to peek at Enji, finding the man's head down. Shouto quickly takes the little bottle from his pocket, opens the lid, and pours some into the glass. Then he opens the wine bottle and pours them both glasses, filling Enji's up a little bit more. He returns the bottle to his pocket and brings the drinks over, placing the poisoned one next to his father.

"You brought the good stuff," Enji said. "I can smell the aroma from here,"

"Well, for a new age, we need a good wine. I want to drink my feelings away tonight...what with Izuku's betrayal and all."

Enji raises his glass to Shouto. "It's all a learning experience. Cheers to the Todoroki boys!"

Shouto forces a smile and toasts his glass as well. "To us. Father and son."

They both drink.

Enji takes a hearty gulp.

Shouto takes a delicate sip.

"Now then, we should start your training with hands-on experience," Enji starts. "You will...accompany me to...to the hall of…"

Shouto's face remains expressionless. "Is something the matter, father?" He doesn't stand when his father falls to the floor, gagging and twitching. "You said I should have just 'eaten my eggs' that day you beat me and killed my unborn child,"

"S-Sh-" Enji can't say his name.

Shouto gets up and crouches before his father, just out of reach. "Your plan failed. This letter was your idea. Your doing. Izuku can barely write. He doesn't know how. I will not allow you to trouble the lives of myself, my mate, or my mother anymore!"

Shouto meets his father's dying glare with a calm, collective smile.

"The Todoroki Family reign of terror ends with me. A common born rebel omega will sit by my side on your bench in the courtroom," his father tries to swing at him, eyes bulging. "I will sire children of mixed blood that will carry on the Todoroki name for generations to come. I will close the omega breeding houses. I will lessen your paycheck to ensure that there is more money going to the city and the people who need it," Shouto stands up to take a small step back as Enji, still fighting death, tries to get at him. "I like that burn scar on your face," Shouto points out, then touches his own. "This whole scene looks so familiar...it reminds me of when I was a little boy...writhing and twitching on the floor as you beat and verbally abuse me in the name of 'training.' Oh, how many times I begged for mercy...and mother used to come and rescue me from you. Is it any wonder why no one is coming for you?"

Enji spits up a stream of blood.

"No one is going to miss you. Well, maybe the blackmailer. I suppose the public will mourn for a few days, but then they will forget. You were a great public figure, but a lousy, terrible father and husband. You let pride and greed cloud your ability to love," He crouches in front of his father again and asks, "Tell me, father; was it all worth it?"

Shouto watches as the life leaves his father's eyes and the large body ceases to move. He stands over the body of his father, staring down at him, feeling no remorse. A single tear slips down his cheek, but it's not for the loss of his father. It's for the loss of never having a real father; a father who would have loved and cherished him. Shouto wept for what he wished had been, not what was.

He doesn't know how long he stood there, but a knock followed by the opening of a door broke Shouto from his trance.

"Judge Todoroki, I thought you should-" it was the doctor. He looks at Enji's body, gasps then looks at Shouto. "What have you done?" He whispers and closes the door, so others don't hear.

"Granted everyone's secret wish, of course," Shouto answers.

"But...but this murder! Young master, the law states that-"

"Law? What fear do I have of the law? I am the law now,"

The doctor pales and falls to his knees. "But-?"

"I'm not my father," Shouto says. "You don't have to fear for your life or your job any longer. All I ask of you is that my mother be returned to us here. Also, call the towers and tell them to ring the death bells."

"People will know…they'll suspect..."

"The people who matter will rejoice," Shouto says and looks back at his father. "It's a shame Enji Todoroki was not a better man. He could have truly been great, but he chose his own pride and selfishness over that of his family," He turns back to the doctor. "He had enemies, doctor. That's all we'll tell people. Close this door and lock it. Do as I say, and you will be well rewarded."

"It shall be done, Young Master- I mean, Lord Todoroki..."

Shouto walks passed him.

"Lord Todoroki, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my mate."

* * *

Izuku stares blankly out the window at the pouring rain as it beats against the glass. He is a prisoner in what is technically 'his chambers' under house arrest. There are guards posted beneath his window at all times, and others outside his door. He's been here for two days, pining for his family; Kiriko and Shouto. He aches to hold his baby boy and inhale Shouto's alpha scent. All the tears have run dry, and now he stares at nothing. He refuses to eat or drink. He barely sleeps. Without his child or his mate, his life is meaningless.

The door clinks open with the turning of the lock. He doesn't move to see who it is. He doesn't care.

"Gaaaaah boo!"

Izuku's tired eyes widen. Did he just hear…? No. It must be another dream. His sorrow and grief were playing a cruel trick on him.

"GAAAAAAAH!" it came again followed by a raspberry.

Izuku's nose picks up the smell of his son and Shouto. He slowly turns his head to the door, and gasps as he sees Shouto standing in the doorway, in a judge robe, holding Kiriko.

"It's all over, Izuku," Shouto says. "I am Lord Todoroki, the High Judge, and I'm taking you home. To OUR home."

Izuku bursts into a million tears and launches himself at Shouto and Kiriko, hugging and kissing them both.

Shouto laughs softly and Kiriko squeals so loud with excitement that it's ear piercing.

"What happened? How did you get here? How did you find me?"

"It's a very long story, and I'll tell you in the car. But let's leave Briarwood for now and go home. You are the new 'Mistress of the House'"

"What about your father? Did he…?"

Shouto kisses him. "Not to worry. He won't bother us any longer. Changes are coming, Izuku, and it's going to start with us. We're going to be heroes, and you can be the next All Might."

Izuku continues to cry tears of joy. "All Might and Kacchan would be so happy!"

"I learned something from all this," Shouto says while holding his family close. "It always seems impossible until it's done (1)"

"You've made our dream come true!"

"Yes, but we still have a very long way to go. But together, I know we can make things better for everyone. We'll make the impossible dream of so many possible."

Izuku looks up at him and says, "I forgive you for everything, Shouto. I know you'll keep your promises from now on. Kacchan's death will not be in vain,"

"And I will spend my life making that up to you, forgiven or not,"

They lean in to share a kiss, but their lips each meet with a chubby cheek instead. Kiriko had pushed himself between them, wanting all the love to himself.

"Kiriko! You silly boy!" Izuku nuzzles the baby and chuckles. "Kacchan is alive and well!" He takes Kiriko from Shouto and leans into his mate, his husband. 'Thank you, All Might, for bringing a hero to us!'

"Oh, look," Shouto points to the window. "The sun is coming out."

The End

* * *

*****End chapter notes: This fic borrowed its title from the song, 'The Impossible Dream' from the musical "Man of La Macha' based on Don Quixote. Many musicians have sung it, but my personal favorite is the version sung by Jack Jones (who also does the voice of the frog in Over the Garden Wall). You can find this song on YouTube. It's a beautiful song!**

*****Please feel free to email or discord me if you have any questions, topic ideas, or just want to chat about this story or anything and everything!*****

****If we shadows have offended,**

**Think, but this, and all is mended:**

**That you have but slumber'd here**

**While these visions did appear.**

**And this weak and idle theme,**

**No more yielding but a dream,**

**Gentles do not reprehend.**

**If you pardon, we will mend.**

**-Puck; A Midsummer Night's Dream*****


End file.
